That's rock!
by Matmaxcullen
Summary: Bella,22ans, passionnée de rock, a des rêves et se démène pour les réaliser. Lors d'un concert, elle rencontre groupe d'étudiants parmi lesquels se trouve Edward. Leur histoire démarre au quart de tour, jusqu'où seront-ils entrainés? AH-B/E autres
1. Chapter 1

_**THAT'S ROCK !!**_

_**### CHAPITRE 1 ####**_

_**Journal de Bella**_

_**Jeudi 2 septembre 2009, 20h (En mode « une heure à tuer, qu'est-ce que je fais ?? »).**_

_**Hey ! Voilà la première ligne de mon journal intime. C'est bizarre j'ai comme l'impression qu'il faut que je me présente alors que par définition ce que j'écris ne devrait être lu que par moi. Enfin, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que dans des milliers d'années ce petit journal sera retrouvé par des archéologues ! Oh merde alors, si on se fie à ce que j'écris pour déduire les habitudes et les mœurs des hommes des années 2000, et bien on est dans de beaux draps !**_

_**Mais bon je m'éloigne du sujet là ! Alors bon, je m'appelle Bella, J'ai 22 ans et je fais des études de musicologie. J'essaye tant bien que mal de vivre de ma passion c'est-à-dire le rock !! Yeah baby !**_

_**J'ai décidé d'écrire ce journal pour garder une trace de ces petits moments de la vie qui nous touchent et qui pourtant sont si vite, trop vite, oubliés. Bon, j'ai quand même une crainte dans cette histoire, j'ai l'impression qu'à force d'écrire et surtout de me relire, je vais me rendre compte que je suis en fait complètement folle dingue.**_

_**Voilà le topo, nous voilà début septembre et je fais ma rentrée dans quelques jours dans l'institut de musicologie de Seattle en Troisième année. Cette année va être décisive car je dois me spécialiser et donc trouver des stages intéressants pour me forger une expérience afin de me lancer dans la vie active à la fin de l'année. Punaise, trop de stress ne tue malheureusement pas le stress ! Respire Bella, respire !**_

_**Mon rêve ultime, trouver une place dans un studio d'enregistrement à Londres et pouvoir me frotter au rock mythique de l'underground londonien ! Mais bon, le chemin qui mène à ce rêve reste bien long et semé d'obstacles ! **_

_**Le premier et le plus difficile à franchir est mon père. Mon petit papa est un tantinet stressé quand je lui parle de mes envies d'aventures et c'est un doux euphémisme !! En même temps je le comprends un peu. En effet, ma mère nous a quittés quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, pour aller s'installer avec son nouvel amoureux, joueur de baseball à ses heures et surtout accro au bodybuilding. Trop classe le beau-papa !! Enfin, dans son style quoi ! Bref, mon père m'a élevée tout seul et il a réussi l'exploit de cumuler deux casquettes : papa poule et maman poule ! En voilà un cocktail explosif ! Mais bon, a priori on a passé le cap de ma crise d'ado (c'est lui qui le dit moi je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été terrible ! ;)) sans trop de casse. Question liberté, c'est encore un peu juste mais ça reste raisonnable. Pour moi le marché est d'appeler une fois tous les deux jours au moins et de passer le voir une fois par mois. Lui doit juste me prévenir quand il a envie de venir me voir. Ah oui, petite précision, nous n'habitons plus la même ville. Charlie habite Forks, la petite ville où j'ai grandi et moi j'habite Seattle depuis plus de deux ans. Je vis dans un appartement avec deux colocataires qui sont mes amies depuis le lycée, Jessica et Angela.**_

_**Le deuxième hic dans le grand plan« Bella in London » est le gouffre presque sans fond de mon compte en banque ! Je bosse en parallèle de la fac mais ça me suffit tout juste pour assumer mon quotidien et surtout mes dépenses en tous genres pour la musique. Et oui, les locations de studios, les amplis et surtout les guitares (mon péché mignon) ça coûte cher !**_

_**Bref, j'ai plein de choses à régler avant de me pencher sur l'achat d'un billet d'avion !**_

_**Mince il est 21h30, je suis en retard pour rejoindre les filles pour le concert ! Reprise demain ! Mais comment est-ce que je fais pour me mettre la pression même avec un journal intime ??? ;p**_

* * *

**POV Bella**

J'entrai dans le bar toute essoufflée, les joues rouges et le béret de traviole. Je cherchai des yeux mes amies et les trouvai assises au bar en grande discussion avec le barman. Je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire puis je tentai de traverser la foule pour les rejoindre en jouant des coudes. Une fois arrivée, je fus accueillie par une salve de cris stridents : « Trop bien t'es là ! Cool, c'est parti pour la fiesta ! ». Sans avoir eu le temps de répondre, je fus tractée sur la piste (que dis-je, remorquée serait un terme plus exact!) et fus entraînée dans une folle danse. On était en début de soirée et le DJ avait décidé de chauffer la salle avec un mix électro mais façon oldschool puisqu'un vieux son de Daftpunk démarra. Et là, je dus me rendre, la musique m'emporta et je me lâchai. Je me mis à me déhancher en rythme et criant les paroles comme le faisait tout le monde sur la piste. Jessica et Angela avaient sorti la grosse artillerie : décolleté et petite jupette ! Je paraissais bien sobre à coté d'elles dans mon jean et ma chemise vintage à carreaux ! Mais bon, le look bimbo n'est absolument pas fait pour moi puisque je ne mesure qu'un peu plus d'un mètre soixante et je n'ai donc pas de longues jambes à dévoiler !

Je dansai une heure avant de déclarer forfait et de partir me rafraîchir. Le bar était littéralement pris d'assaut ! Je pris mon mal en patience et me mis à faire la queue. Quand j'arrivais à hauteur du comptoir je me retrouvai à côté d'un grand mec blond qui pestait tout ce qu'il pouvait :

-« Mais c'est pas possible, il le fait exprès ! » dit-il avec un ton excédé.

-« Un problème ? » dis-je.

-« Waouh, quel sens de l'observation ! » persiffla-t-il.

-« Ca va, t'énerves pas, je demandais juste ! » répondis-je. Ouh là, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes celui-là !

-« Oh pardon, désolé ! Mais ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends que ce mec me serve ! Visiblement il préfère remplir le verre des nénettes qui rappliquent ! »

-« Ah, Ok ben je peux tenter le coup si tu veux, tu veux quoi ? »

-« Deux bières et deux sodas »

Je hochai la tête et me concentrai sur le serveur. Jessica m'avait parlé de son truc infaillible pour doubler tout le monde au bar. Ca consistait à se hausser d'un petit saut sur le comptoir pour s'y appuyer ce qui était sensé donner une vue imprenable sur votre décolleté au serveur (enfin, dans mon cas….), donc l'émoustiller et lui donner envie de vous servir illico presto ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tentai le coup. Et là je me rendis compte quasi immédiatement que j'avais sauté trop haut. J'atterris sur plan du bar mais je manquai de basculer en avant et de passer de l'autre côté ! Je me récupérai au dernier moment, me stabilisai morte de honte. Je le relevai la tête et me retrouvai face au visage du serveur qui affichait une mine ahurie. Je tournai la tête et trouvait le grand blond mort de rire, se tenant les côtes !

Le serveur se mit à rire aussi et lança :

-« Hey ma jolie, je sais que je suis craquant mais pas la peine de me sauter dessus pour autant ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers jolie brunette ? »

Arrrgg, je déteste ces mecs avec ce ton dragueur !! La colère me gagna remplaçant le sentiment de honte qui m'habitait suite à ma cascade improvisée. Je décidai de passer outre histoire de pouvoir partir me planquer au plus vite et passai ma commande groupée. Mon complice blond me glissa de la monnaie dans la main en précisant toujours en riant qu'il m'offrait mon verre en remerciement du spectacle que je lui avais offert !

Toujours embarrassée, je donnai ses boissons à mon acolyte et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me planquer et maudire ma maladresse quasi-permanente pour le reste de la soirée. Après un rapide bonsoir je filai sans demander mon reste.

Jessica et Angela étaient toujours sur la piste, plus déchaînées que jamais. Je me posai dans un petit coin histoire de siroter mon verre tranquillement. Une fois calmée, je me rendis compte que la musique me soûlait, j'avais eu mon compte de boîte à rythme pour la soirée voir pour le mois. Je partis saluer mes deux colocs pour les prévenir de mon départ. Elles me firent la moue pour essayer de me retenir mais je campai sur ma position et pris congé. Je retournai au vestiaire récupérer mon blouson et mes affaires. Une fois parée pour affronter le froid, je poussai la porte du club. La hâte d'échapper à tout ce brouhaha fit que j'y mis peut-être un peu trop de force et la porte heurta une personne qui se trouvait juste derrière. J'entendis un grand « Ouch !! » alors je m'excusai sur le champ. Je fus surprise de retrouver le mec blond du bar. Il se tenait le coude en le frottant. Quand il releva la tête il s'exclama :

« Ah mais c'est ma sauveuse ! »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer » répondis-je « Ca va ? Désolée je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

« Ouais ça va, je vais m'en remettre ! » dit-il se la jouant un peu

« Cool »

« Au fait, moi c'est Jasper ! » fit-il

« Bella »

Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire et sentant la gêne monter je mis mes mains dans mes poches et me mis à me balancer sur mes talons d'avant en arrière. J'avais gardé ce petit tic nerveux depuis mon enfance et il revenait dès que j'étais un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bon et bien je vais y aller, à la prochaine ! » dis-je commençant à m'éloigner

« Ok, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée Bella ! reprit Jasper.

Je rentrai chez moi et passai la soirée à finir des arrangements sur différents morceaux. Comme d'habitude j'y passai une bonne partie de la nuit et me couchai très tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Ces premiers chapitres vont vous permettre de faire mieux connaissance avec les personnages (qui bien sûr appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer) et les choses vont se mettre en place petit à petit !! ;)

Ceci est ma toute première fiction alors si vous avez des petites suggestions, des critiques et des conseils n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !!

Et je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes (sachant que vous remarquerez peut-être un manque certain de lettre A, ceci vient du fait que la touche de mon PC est légèrement rhumatisante !! ;) )

Bonne lecture !

**### Chapitre 2 ###**

_**Journal de Bella**_

_**Vendredi 3 septembre 2009**_

_**Wouaw, quelle fille studieuse je fais, je reprends mon journal dès le lendemain ! Je m'épate !**_

_**Bon quoi de neuf depuis hier… Ah bah une petite soirée sympatoche ! Ca fait du bien de se défouler un peu mais bon la musique hier soir était loin d'être à mon goût mais bon de temps en temps ça reste cool .Rooo je me suis quand même pris la honte hier au bar ! J'ai failli m'affaler sur le barman, la grande classe. Mais JE suis LA classe incarnée tout le monde le sait ! C'est chiant quand même d'être aussi maladroite que je le suis. J'ai toujours l'impression de devoir me freiner, de ne pouvoir être aussi spontanée que je le voudrais de peur de me ridiculiser ou même de me blesser. J'aimerais parfois avoir la confiance qu'ont Jess et Ang en elles. Moi j'ai beau essayer de m'affirmer, j'ai toujours l'impression de ressembler à une petite crevette toute tremblante ! Pourtant je ne demande qu'à être plus libre de mes mouvements !! Rrrha, trop dure la vie. **_

_**10mn plus tard…**_

_**Enfin pas tant que ça quand même, ya pire !! Je viens de recevoir un mail d'un de mes profs de musique qui me dit que mes maquettes ont été écoutées par plusieurs managers de groupes. Et mince alors, ceux-ci seraient très intéressés de me rencontrer pour voir ce que je pourrais faire dans l'arrangement de leur album en préparation. Trop cool, trop cool !!! Yeah le grand manitou du rock s'exprime enfin !!! Waouh waouw waouw ! **_

_**POV BELLA**_

Je partis en courant dans la chambre d'Angela pour lui annoncer ma bonne nouvelle. Ma coloc avait du rentrer tard vu qu'elle était toujours couchée. Ne pouvant résister je sautai sur son lit !!

« Angie, Angie !! » criai-je

« Putain Bella, arrête ! » ronchonna-t-elle

« Ca y est, ça y est !! »

« On a trouvé un truc pour soigner ton hyperactivité ? » me lança-t-elle le ton froid avec un regard noir

J'étais trop coincée dans ma bulle pour m'en rendre vraiment compte alors je me laissai tomber sur son lit et commençai à raconter mon histoire

« J''esttropbienc'esttropbien !! » lançai-je sans respirer !

« Quoi ? Attends… Doucement Bell ! Respire, allez respire et refais-la moi »

« Je vais arranger les prochains CDs de trois groupes ! C'est Mr Mason qui vient de me l'annoncer par mail. Ils ont écouté mon travail et ils sont intéressés ! »

Angela plus réveillée avait enfin saisi ce que je lui racontais et partagea ma joie en me prenant dans ses bras et en criant avec moi. Jessica, alertée par nos cris, débarqua dans la chambre. Après lui avoir raconté de quoi il en retournait, nous nous retrouvâmes à sauter toutes les trois sur le lit d'Angie en rigolant.

_**Journal de Bella**_

_**Toujours le 3septembre, 3heures plus tard…**_

_**Bon me revoilou! J'ai une de ces pêches !! Je suis toujours sur mon petit nuage ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Bon j'ai encore une semaine avant que tout se mette en place et je suis plus motivée que jamais pour ce boulot ! Je me suis fait mettre à la porte de la chambre d'Angie, elle et Jess se sont recouchées pour finir leur nuit ! Moi je viens de me taper 3 heures non stop de guitare. L'inspiration était là et j'ai couché sur mes partitions plusieurs mélodies que je trouve potables. **_

_**Je me retrouve toute seule dans ma chambre pour le moment et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Je dois laisser les filles dormir sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et ouaip, ce matin j'ai brisé une des règles d'or de la coloc : « Ne jamais réveiller ses colocs après un soir de bringue pendant les vacances !! ». Bref je vais les laisser souffler un peu et me faire oublier ! Mais bon ce n'est quand même pas ma faute à moi si j'ai beaucoup moins besoin de dormir qu'elles ! **_

_**On voulait fêter ça mais ce soir je bosse. Les filles ont décidé de me rejoindre dans le bar dans lequel je bosse pour assister ensemble au concert qui est prévu là-bas. Merde j'ai oublié que le groupe veut faire la balance des sons assez tôt, faut que je me presse !**_

_**POV BELLA**_

Je filai prendre une douche et m'habiller. Devant mon armoire, toujours ce même dilemme, que mettre ? Je choisis un jean noir taille basse, un haut noir offert par Jess donc forcement décolleté, que je choisis de recouvrir en partie par une chemise que je nouai à la taille. Ma veste de cuir sur le dos et mes baskets aux pieds, je filai en laissant un mot aux filles pour leur dire me retrouver vers 20h au bar et que j'aurais des places pour elles.

J'arrivai sur mon lieu de travail largement dans les temps donc je fis un petit tour pour saluer tout le monde. Mike et Ben, les barmen étaient en train d'approvisionner le bar en boissons en vue de la grosse soirée qui suivrait le concert. Je vins leur faire notre salut spécial avec les poings et nous discutâmes en rigolant quelques instants. Billy le gérant de l'établissement arriva et se joignit à nous.

« Alors les p'tits loups, prêts pour le grand rush de ce soir ? » lança-t-il.

« Pas de problème du côté du bar » répondit Ben.

« De mon côté j'attends le groupe mais au niveau technique tout roule pour le concert » répondis-je.

« Bon très bien, je vais me lancer dans la comptabilité alors ! A plus tard ! »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retourna :

-« Ah oui, j'oubliais vous avez le bonjour de Jake ! La tournée se passe bien ! »

Jacob, mon meilleur ami était parti depuis quelques mois déjà en tournée avec le groupe pour lequel il était régisseur. D'après les quelques mails que j'avais reçu tout se passait plutôt bien et une tournée en Europe allait peut-être être organisée. Jacob, était le fils de Billy. C'est lui qui gérait tous les réglages techniques de la salle et c'est lui qui m'avait formée afin que je puisse prendre le relai à son départ en tournée. Jake était quelqu'un de très chaleureux, drôle, ouvert et nous avions rapidement sympathisé. Il me manquait beaucoup et sans lui j'avais un peu la sensation de me retrouver submergée par le monde très féminin, trop pour moi, de Jess et Angie. Pour chasser ces pensées un peu moroses je me plongeai dans le boulot.

Le groupe arriva, des anglais, qui commençaient à percer un peu chez nous. Ils étaient très sympas bien que très exigeants quant aux résultats techniques qu'ils voulaient. Mais bon, c'est le cas avec tous les plus grands !! Le courant passa et le travail se fit de manière sérieuse mais très détendue. Une fois tous les réglages au point, nous fîmes une pause pour manger et nous reposer, enfin surtout eux avant le concert. Le club était presque désert donc très calme. Nous avions discuté pendant un bon moment et notamment de la vie londonienne. A ma grande surprise, ils me donnèrent leurs numéros de portable et prirent le mien afin de rester en contact. Ils restaient seulement quelques jours mais je leur promis de leur faire découvrir les meilleurs coins de Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Je repasse sans doute ce soir pour le 4eme qui sera un Pov d'Edward.

Si vous avez des coms à faire n'hésitez pas, comme j'écris comme ça vient, il peut y avoir des petits couacs ! Et bien sûr si vous avez des idées que je pourrais inclure je suis preneuse !

See you tonight! ;)

Et au fait, LE voilà!! ;)

_**### CHAPITRE 3 ###**_

_**POV BELLA**_

Le temps passa très vite et la folie commença. L'équipe de sécurité était sur le pied de guerre et annonça qu'elle allait bientôt ouvrir les portes. Nous nous étions levés, les gars avait rejoint les loges tandis que moi je me dirigeai vers la sortie afin de retrouver Jess et Angie pour leur donner les billets d'entrée. En chemin, je croisai Ben qui rentrait en se frottant les mains.

-« Saleté de pluie, ça caille sérieusement ! » râla-t-il.

-« Arrête ton char, on est en septembre ! » lui répondis-je.

« Rigole, rigole mais si tu sors prends ce sweat et tu me remercieras ! » dit-il avec un ton prévenant.

C'était tout lui ça ! Ben était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, toujours gentil et prévenant. J'avais appris à le connaître après deux ans à travailler ensemble et il était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand frère. Je pris donc son sweat à capuche, l'enfilai et sortis.

Waouw, c'était vraiment la folie dehors et en effet il faisait plutôt froid! La file d'attente était vraiment très longue. Malgré la pluie, les filles avaient vraiment l'air sur leur trente-et-un car j'apercevais plein de talons, de jupes, de strass. Oh non, encore le festival des bimbos à gogo !

Je repérai rapidement mes amies et je les fis entrer en les présentant à Tyler, le videur chargé de l'entrée. J'allai rentrer à mon tour quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

« Bella ! »

« Salut » répondis-je en me retournant.

« Jasper euh …tu te souviens ? » lança-t-il un peu hésitant.

« Oui bien sur ! Comment tu vas ? » Répondis-je avec un ton amical, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien bien, on va au concert avec mes amis. Tu y vas aussi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Oh ! Euh… en fait, je travaille ici donc oui je vais voir le groupe » expliquai-je

« C'est cool ça t'en as de la chance ! »

Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un avec qui il était facile de discuter. Moi qui était plutôt timide je réussissais à converser avec lui de manière très naturelle alors que d'habitude j'étais plus que réservée avec les personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Une fille approcha de nous, plutôt petite, brune avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Alice ! » Lança-t-elle avec un petit salut de la main.

« Alice, voici Bella » dit Jasper « Bella, voici Alice, ma copine » ajouta Jasper.

« Salut Alice ! » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Jasper lui raconta en quelques mots comment est-ce que l'on s'était rencontré. Alice évidemment rigola un petit peu mais sans se moquer tout de même. Elle me demanda même si je pouvais la mettre au parfum de cette fameuse technique de bar car vu sa taille elle rencontrait assez souvent le même genre de problème que Jasper. Je ris un peu et lui promis de lui raconter mais en précisant qu'il fallait encore ajuster des détails pour éviter quelques désagréments ! Nous étions tous en train de rire et cela attira vers nous les autres membres de leur groupe. Jasper et Alice me présentèrent à la petite troupe et commencèrent à me désigner leurs amis un par un.

« Alors le grand brun que tu vois là c'est Emmett, le frère d'Alice » commença Jasper. Emmett était vraiment imposant mais sa carrure contrastait avec son sourire qui paraissait vraiment presque enfantin. Il me fit un petit salut de la main.

« Mon frère sort avec Rosalie, la magnifique blonde que tu vois là. C'est la sœur jumelle de Jazz » continua Alice. Rosalie était vraiment magnifique, elle avait un corps de rêve et était sexy sans avoir à utiliser d'artifice ou de paillettes.

« Et là, le gars caché dans sa capuche et qui écoute la musique si fort qu'il ne nous entend pas, c'est mon frère Edward !!» enchaîna Alice et poussant sa voix de plus en plus fort pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. Le deuxième frère d'Alice était grand, carré mais sans être aussi imposant qu'Emmett. Il portait un sweat à capuche noir qui lui cachait le visage. Mais sentant les regards tournés vers lui, il releva la tête. J'aperçus ses yeux et se fut un choc, un gros choc. Ses yeux verts étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Perdue dans son regard, mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Je le fixai quelques instants sans m'en rendre compte et tentai de me reprendre. Je le saluai. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite me regardant fixement aussi. Il me fit un petit signe avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches sans un sourire. Les autres autour de nous se rendirent compte de notre trouble et se mirent à rire tout doucement. Je me mis à rougir et baissai la tête pour me couvrir de ma capuche.

Et là, juste là mon sauveur se manifesta :

« Bella, on a besoin de toi, ya une fiche de son qui pose problème sur un micro, dépêche !! » cria Ben en m'attrapant le bras et en me tirant à sa suite. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et je le suivis.

Je réussis de justesse à me remettre en mode « professionnel » mais dès que le petit problème fut résolu, je m'enfermai dans une des loges inoccupées. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de reprendre mes esprits. Oh mon dieu, qu'il était beau ! Et ces yeux ! Je secouai encore une fois la tête. Je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je m'emballe comme ça. Je me traitai intérieurement de midinette et décidai de reprendre un peu le contrôle. J'étais sur mon lieu de travail, je devais rester opérationnelle, efficace en cas de problème et il était hors de question que m'enflamme pour un garçon que j'avais simplement aperçu quelques secondes.

Je décidai de rejoindre les filles au bar pour assister à la première partie du concert. J'avais avec moi ma radio qui permettait à Sam le technicien du groupe de me joindre au moindre couac. Le concert débuta et tout de suite l'ambiance fut au rendez-vous. Le rythme de la musique fit que tout le monde se mit à taper dans ses mains et à se trémousser. J'aperçus au loin Alice et Rosalie debout sur une des tables, Jasper et Emmett tentaient de les calmer et de les faire descendre sur ordre d'un vigile qui lui ne s'approchait même pas le trouillard ! En même temps, elles paraissaient vraiment hystériques, à faire peur !

Angela et Jessica avaient rejoint la piste et sautaient dans tous les sens. Je les regardais avec un sourire amusé. En me retournant pour attraper mon verre je vis que Ben n'avait d'yeux que pour Angéla. Tiens, tiens ya de l'amour dans l'air ! Je décidai de m'en rappeler et d'y mettre mon petit grain de sel en temps et en heure.

Le groupe était bon, vraiment bon. Les chansons s'enchaînaient, certains textes étaient drôles, d'autres plus caustiques et certains carrément tristes. A aucun moment l'ambiance ne retomba. Je contactai Sam par radio pour lui demander de faire quelques petits ajustements pendant le concert et tout se passa comme sur des roulettes. Je connaissais maintenant cette salle par cœur et les choses pouvaient se faire désormais sans trop de stress.

La salle était surchauffée et je décidai de retirer le sweat de Ben qui me tenait désormais beaucoup trop chaud. En me retournant pour le poser, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la table de Jasper et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de croiser celui d'Edward. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors je me détournai brusquement. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon j'espère que je n'ai pas trop foiré les choses avec ce chapitre. Vous allez voir qu'Edward est un peu caractériel ! ;) Mais bon, ça promet des étincelles non ?? Je vais essayer d'alterner les points de vue régulièrement pour avoir les deux facettes de l'histoire !!**

**Enjoy !! **

_**### CHAPITRE 4 ###**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

Arrgh dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore embarqué !! Enfin bon, j'avais plus été embarqué qu'autre chose dans cette histoire ! Je me retrouvai à poireauter sous la pluie et j'étais maintenant carrément trempé ! Toute la bande m'avait traîné ici ce soir pour assister au concert d'un groupe de rock anglais sous prétexte de me sortir de mes partitions soi-disant capables d'endormir un mort ! J'aimais la musique classique et alors ce n'était quand même pas un crime ! En fait, j'aimais plein de genres musicaux différents mais c'était surtout avec la musique classique que je m'éclatais. Et oui, tout est possible !

Enfin bref, je me retrouvai dans la file d'attente avec une nénette derrière moi qui essayait d'attirer mon attention depuis qu'on était arrivé. Comme si sa robe de strass ne suffisait pas à elle seule ! Elle et son effet « boule à facette » commençaient à me courir sur le haricot ! Elle m'avait déjà demandé si j'avais du feu pour sa cigarette, après m'avoir demandé l'heure deux fois en dix minutes tout ça en me caressant l'épaule. Je voulais bien être poli mais son air godiche et ses manières m'insupportaient ! Je déclarai forfait et mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Une chanson de Richie Havens résonna et me calma petit à petit.

Au départ, j'étais plutôt partant pour cette soirée mais tout s'était gâté petit à petit. En effet, j'avais bossé dur pendant ces vacances pour assurer aux auditions du début d'année qui auraient lieu dans l'institut de musicologie dans lequel j'étais inscrit et j'avais du coup eu besoin de relâcher la pression. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon concert de rock pour ça !

Nous nous étions retrouvés Alice, Jazz, Rose et Emmett à l'appart pour une petite préchauffe. Et c'est pendant l'apéro que tout avait commencé. Les filles s'étaient mises à m'interroger sur ma vie amoureuse qui frôle le néant depuis quelques temps déjà. Je détestais aborder ce sujet avec eux qui formaient des couples bien assortis et qui semblaient nager dans le bonheur depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Pour résumer, je m'étais fait charrier pendant presqu'une heure sur mon célibat et ils s'étaient mis en tête de me caser rapidement et ce, dès ce soir si possible ! Arrrgh !! Tout ça m'avait mis de bien mauvais poil !

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais célibataire depuis six mois maintenant ; depuis qu'après une engueulade mémorable j'avais claqué la porte de l'appartement de Lauren parce qu'elle voulait une fois de plus que je fasse le paon devant ses amies. Pourtant, cette histoire était bien partie au départ. J'étais fou d'elle ça je peux le dire ! On s'était rencontré à la cafeteria de l'institut. Elle étudiait dans la section chant et musique contemporaine. Au début, je l'avais prise pour une fille passionnée, brillante et ça m'avait fait totalement craquer. J'avais compris petit à petit que je faisais fausse route. Il s'avérait que Lauren était la fille d'un homme d'affaires qui avait très bien réussi et qui avait beaucoup de relations. Lauren ne faisait que profiter de l'argent gagné par son père et d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre c'était ses relations haut placées à lui qui lui avaient permis d'entrer à l'institut. C'était plutôt facile ça comme concours d'entrée ! Il s'avérait finalement que la fille pour laquelle j'avais eu un coup de cœur n'était en fait que la plus superficielle et inintéressante des personnes de ma connaissance ! Je n'avais vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié ! Et pourtant j'avais été prévenu par mon frère, ma sœur et mes amis qui ne pouvaient (et ne peuvent toujours) pas la voir. Ça n'avait pas suffit, il fallait croire que j'étais têtu ! Lauren et moi étions restés ensemble six mois. Mais j'avais rapidement compris qu'elle ne serait pas la femme de ma vie. Elle avait pour habitude d'essayer de me traîner de soirées en soirées en se pendant à mon bras. Ces soirées étaient mortellement ennuyantes. Je me retrouvais entouré des amies de ma moitié dont les conversations ne volaient vraiment pas haut ! On ne discutait de presque rien et surtout elle ne croyait en rien hormis les dollars de son père. Quand je lui faisais part de mes projets, de mes envies, elle dénigrait toujours tout puisque d'après elle je n'avais aucune chance de me faire connaître en jouant de la musique classique. Et la célébrité ça comptait pour elle ! C'était même en deuxième position sur sa liste des éléments conduisant au bonheur ! Après l'argent bien sur ! Tout cela avait fini par me soûler et j'avais rapidement mis un terme à notre relation pour le plus grand bonheur de ma famille et mes amis. Alice avait salué l'annonce d'un « Cool ! Bye bye la pouffiasse ! ». Depuis, je m'étais juré de ne plus tomber dans le panneau ce qui expliquait mon célibat en cours.

La pluie commençait à traverser mon pull. Je sortis de mes pensées pour tenter de la repositionner. C'est en redressant la tête que je crus entendre mon prénom et donc tournai mon visage vers mes amis. Ils étaient tous en train de me fixer et Alice avait un petit air excédé (elle le prenait très souvent avec moi cet air là !!). Je balayai la scène du regard et tombai sur Jasper qui d'un coup de tête me fit signe de regarder sur son côté. Je ne vis que deux yeux. Mais quels yeux ! Ils étaient d'un brun très chaud avec des éclats fauve mais surtout de ce regard se détachait une impression de profondeur intense… on aurait pu se noyer dans ces yeux. Je fus complètement scotché et ce ne fut que lorsque le propriétaire de ces yeux bougea que je pus reprendre un peu mes esprits et que mon cœur repartit. En fait, il s'agissait d'une propriétaire. Un petit bout de femme caché sous un grand sweat bleu foncé dont la capuche ne laissait apparaître que de longues mèches de cheveux bruns. Un grande frange cachait une partie de son visage mais laissait apparaître ses grands yeux bruns bordés de fard noir.

Je réalisai très vite qu'en fait le petit mouvement que j'avais détecté était un salut de sa part et je lui rendis la pareille. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de mes mains, je les enfouis dans les poches de mon sweat. Les autres se rendirent compte de ma réaction inhabituelle et ne purent retenir leurs rires. Sachant ce à quoi ils pensaient déjà, je me renfrognai. Je remarquai qu'elle de son côté avait baissé la tête et que ses joues avaient pris une petite teinte rosée. Cela la rendit encore plus belle.

Tout d'un coup un grand gaillard surgit de nulle part et la tira par le bras vers l'entrée de la salle. J'eus tout d'un coup l'impression d'un grand vide. Déboussolé, je jetai des regards pour la chercher mais je ne tombai que sur mes amis qui riaient tous ! Je vis les lèvres d'Alice remuer et je fus surpris de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Jasper s'approcha de moi et me retira mes oreillettes. Tout de suite tout s'éclaircit. Emmett était littéralement plié en deux et Rosalie était penchée sur lui. Jasper pinçait ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire et Alice me faisait son petit sourire en coin teinté d'une grosse pointe de machiavélisme. Oh non, ça allait être ma fête !!

-« Ahaha Ed' ! Flagrant délit en plein bug mon ami ! » Lança Emmett.

-« Wouaw impressionnant ! » renchérit Rosalie.

Je ne trouvai rien de percutant à répondre sur le coup donc je me tus pour éviter de leur fournir d'autres armes qui leur permettraient de se moquer encore plus. Je me décalai pour m'appuyer contre le mur et restai silencieux dans mon coin le temps qu'ils se calment. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite leur conversation tout en me remettant du choc que je venais de subir. J'appris via Jasper que la fille s'appelait Bella et qu'elle travaillait dans le bar où se déroulait le concert. Je ne compris cependant pas pourquoi Jasper expliquait à Alice qu'il ne fallait pas sauter trop haut sur le bar sous peine de prendre le risque de se faire mal. Je sais que ma sœur est un peu folle parfois mais quand même !

Bella… Bella… Bella… Ah merde, ne pas s'enflammer !! Je n'étais pas en train de me dire il y de ça seulement dix minutes que je ne m'enflammerais plus comme je l'avais fait avec Lauren ?! Mais bon, ces yeux… Arrgh !! Penser à autre chose…

Je fus sauvé de mes pensées par l'ouverture des portes et par la foule qui se massa pour entrer. Avec les autres nous trouvâmes une table plutôt bien placée et nous passâmes commande. Le concert débuta quelques minutes plus tard. Le groupe était pas mal, de vrais English made in England ! Ma bonne humeur revint et je profitai à fond du concert. Enfin pas tout à fait autant qu'Al et Rose qui étaient debout sur la table pour applaudir et reprendre les refrains en criant. Après seulement quelques minutes des agents de sécurité vinrent pour leur demander de descendre. Et là, pas moyen de les persuader que c'était dangereux. Qui avait dit que ma sœur n'était pas une folle dangereuse déjà ??! Je ne sus pas ce qu'Emmett dit à Rose dans son oreille mais l'effet fut immédiat, elle descendit et se blottit sur ses genoux en lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de malice. Alice suivit le mouvement et s'installa à côté de Jasper. Le retour à un calme relatif me permis de me poser et d'observer le public dans la salle. Une bonne partie était en train de sauter dans tous les sens devant la scène. Du côté du bar les choses semblaient plus calmes. C'est là que je la vis. Bella. Elle était perchée sur un tabouret et parlait dans une petite radio. C'est fou ce qu'elle paraissait sérieuse ! Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche. Cela me permit de l'observer un peu plus. Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge mais malgré la douceur que se dégageait de ses traits, son attitude montrait une certaine force de caractère. Tout d'un coup, elle posa son émetteur et entreprit de retirer son pull. Je découvris que sous cet immense pull se cachait une femme très bien faite avec une chevelure brune très longue. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille du fait du pull. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage qui la rendait encore plus craquante. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Soudain, elle tourna la tête et son regard rencontra le mien. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle détourna très vite les yeux et je fis de même un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris à l'observer. L'effet que me faisait cette fille était incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? Ah oui ! Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué encore !!!

**Alors verdict ??....**

**A très vite ! Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien !! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde! ça y est de retour avec le 5eme chapitre! Je publie en rafale car j'ai quelques jours de repos! **_

**_Merci à vous pour vos messages d'encouragements! Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai!! lol . Je suis contente que ça vous plaise! En plus pour l'anecdote, je tape aujourd'hui avec les doigts en feu suite à une séance guitaristique du tonnerre mais qui a laissé des traces! Je vais devoir me mettre à la " air guitare" sous peine de vider ma boîte de "mercurochrome, le pansement des héros"!! ;)_**

**_Enjoy!! Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien!_**

**_Ps: Mary02: Quid de l'aspect aérien ou plutôt aéré? Mieux ou toujours pas top? ;) _**

_**### CHAPITRE 5 ###**_

_**POV BELLA**_

Le concert s'acheva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements après trois rappels. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de voir un peu comment les membres du groupe avaient ressenti cette soirée et je me dirigeai vers les loges. Cela me permettait en même temps de fuir la marée humaine déshydratée qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le bar pour remédier à cet état de fait. Les gars étaient toujours sur scène à signer des autographes pour leurs groupies mais les choses se calmaient. Je montai à leurs côtés et ils vinrent tous les quatre me remercier chaleureusement en faisant le salut spécial de la boîte. Nous riions beaucoup tous ensemble.

Un DJ avait pris le relai pour mettre l'ambiance et tout le monde se remit à danser. Je raccompagnai les gars du groupes jusqu'à leur véhicule et leur souhaitai une bonne soirée.

Je regagnai la salle, et dus me faufiler en jouant des coudes. Arrivées au niveau des tables je vis Jess et Angie me faire des signes. Je décidai de les rejoindre !

« C'était de la pure folie ! Ils étaient trop forts ! » Lança Jess.

« C'est vrai, ils ont assuré » répondis-je.

« C'est quoi le nom du groupe déjà ? » demanda Angie.

« The Kooks »la renseignai-je.

« Waouw c'était vraiment bon !!».

« Bon les filles, ce n'est pas le tout mais il fait plus que soif ! C'est ma tournée qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? » Demanda Jess en apercevant Mike circuler entre les tables.

« Soda »répondis-je.

« Quoi tu plaisantes ! C'est la fête ce soir ! »

« Jess !! Calme-toi… »

« Allez Bella c'est vrai, fais pas ta rabat-joie ! » ajouta Angéla.

« Bon ok de toute manière j'ai fini le boulot ! » abdiquai-je.

« Cool, Mike ! Mike ! Est-ce qu'on peut avoir 3 vodkas orange s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Pas de problème ma belle ! » répondit-il en souriant.

Mike fit un petit clin d'œil à Jess qui se mit à rougir. Jess rougir ? Mouais, l'amour frappait vraiment à toutes les portes en ce moment sauf à la mienne bien sûr ! Quoique ! Je repensais au bel Edward et à ses yeux envoûtants...

« Hey bells on trinque ? » me lancèrent les filles.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et cognai mon verre sur ceux de mes amies. Quelques minutes plus tard elles décidèrent de rejoindre la piste. Je déclarai forfait et décidai de rentrer. En passant le long des tables pour aller chercher mes affaires, je passai à côté de la table de Jasper, Alice et toute la clique. Je leur fis un petit signe mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois pas que je sentis une main m'attraper le bras.

« Bella, tu as une minute pour boire un pot avec nous ? » me demanda Alice avec un grand sourire.

« Euh… j'allais rentrer là… mais bon j'ai bien un peu de temps » répondis-je en changeant d'avis en même temps qu'une petite moue apparaissait sur son visage. Et puis, j'allais peut-être en apprendre plus sur Edward !

Je la suivis et je me retrouvai installée en Jasper et Edward. Oh mince alors ! Je luttai pour garder un peu le contrôle et rester un tant soit peu cohérente. Je dus faire face à une avalanche de questions. La plupart venaient d'Alice et Rosalie qui voulaient savoir comment je connaissais les membres du groupe, s'ils étaient sympas…

Je leur répondis que j'avais fait leur connaissance l'après-midi même et que nous avions simplement eu un peu de temps pour discuter rien de plus mais que oui ils avaient l'air d'être bien sympas.

Les filles ne se tenaient plus et me demandèrent où était leur hôtel. Je leur répondis que je ne pouvais pas leur communiquer l'information sous peine de me montrer très peu professionnelle. Devant l'air totalement déçu des filles, j'eus une petite idée. Je leur dis qu'une petite balade était prévue demain avec les gars et que je pourrais lors d'une rencontre tooootalement fortuite bien sûr, les leur présenter. Je posai tout de même des conditions : pas de cris hystériques, elles deux, pas d'autre fille et secret absolu ». Elles en sautèrent de joie et malgré une petite appréhension, je ne regrettai pas ma décision.

Nous avions échangé nos numéros et nous nous étions mis à discuter. Ils vivaient tous dans un grand appart dans le centre ville. Alice étudiait dans L'institut des arts et suivait des cours de stylisme. Jasper lui faisait du droit. Emmet et Rosalie suivaient le même cursus d'ingénieur à l'université avec des spécialisations différentes en mécanique et en physique. A ma grande surprise, Edward étudiait dans le même institut que moi. Je ne tenais pas l'information de lui mais d'Alice qui en grande bavarde qu'elle était, était désormais inarrétable. Edward était inscrit dans le département de musique classique.

« C'est quand même bizarre que vous ne vous connaissiez pas ! » commença Alice

« Bah tu sais, c'est grand l'Institut et nos cours se font dans des bâtiments différents » répondis-je alors qu'Edward restait silencieux.

« Ouais c'est sûr, mais bon maintenant tout ça va changer !! » ajouta-t-elle

« Pourquoi ? »

Un seul mot. Le premier. J'avais enfin entendu sa voix. Elle était magnifique. Dommage que le ton fut si froid !! Etonnée, je me tournai vers lui et quand nos regards se rencontrèrent comme la première fois, ce fut le blackout total. Il avait lancé ce « pourquoi » sur un ton presque insultant et son regard reflétait presque de l'arrogance. Ce fut la douche froide pour moi mais aussi tout autour de la table.

« Edward !! » râla Alice, « C'est bon, t'es pas obligé d'être grossier ! ».

Mortifiée, je me levai et décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi. Les autres autour de la table me lancèrent des regards désolés mais chaleureux et me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Je rejoignis le bar où se trouvaient mes affaires, saluai Ben et Mike en cognant leur poing et m'en allai sans demander mon reste.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the 6th one! heyhey hey! **_

_**Je ne veux pas vous soûler alors je préfère vous prévenir: Don't worry, Edward ne va pas toujours être aussi chiant!! Il va se prendre une bonne claque !!! Merci encore pour vos petits commentaires, je me rends compte que j'adooore ça! ;) C'est en fait hyper motivant, un vrai travail d'équipe!! **_

**_Enjoy!!_**

_**### CHAPITRE 6 ###**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

Le concert fut vraiment bon et l'ambiance grimpa jusqu'à la fin. Il fallut trois rappels avant que le public ne consente à laisser les musiciens quitter la scène. J'avais été comme tout le monde emporté par la musique mais comme d'habitude je restai un peu détaché.

Emmett me dit toujours que je n'ai pas gagné à la loterie le gène du rire made in Cullen. En même temps, comme le dit ma mère, eux l'ont sûrement reçu en double et ce n'est pas forcément mieux. Ah je l'aime ma mère ! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas le mec le plus drôle du monde, j'ai mon humour à moi et je trouve en fait plutôt bien de ne pas avoir le même que tout le monde. En fait ma mère qui est d'origine anglaise, est persuadée que j'ai hérité mon esprit caustique et mon flegme de mon grand-père.

Ma famille est maintenant bien au fait de ma manière de réagir et quand je pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin j'ai le droit à chaque fois à la même petite phrase : « Edward, tu piques !! ». Cela vient d'Alice qui me l'avait sortie une fois lorsque nous avions Sept ou huit ans et que je me moquais d'elle.

En plus ce soir la présence de Bella dans la salle m'avait tout de même un peu perturbé. Je jetai des coups d'œil vers elle régulièrement mais toujours avec la crainte qu'elle ne me surprenne. Ce ne fut pas le cas, elle était concentrée sur ce qui se passait sur scène.

Quand le groupe eut fini, un grand mouvement de foule se fit sentir. Tout le monde se ruait littéralement vers le bar. Alice et Rosalie se déclarèrent totalement déshydratées et elles décidèrent de partir affronter la cohue en quête de boissons fraîches. Les gars et moi comme d'hab profitâmes de leur énergie inépuisable pour les charger de nous prendre nos boissons. Jasper me surprit en lançant à Alice :

-« Allez ma puce, tu as la théorie, place à la pratique ! »

-« Bon, si tu ne me vois pas revenir c'est que ça aura foiré ! »répondit-elle.

Je ne pigeais que dalle à la conversation et me demandais bien dans quel traquenard ma sœur était encore en train de se fourrer. Tout fut encore plus fou quand Emmett s'y mit :

« T'inquiète Jazz, en cas de besoin ma Rose a le décolleté qu'il faut ce soir ! » dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil entendu à Rosalie.

Celle-ci habituée à ses petits jeux répondit du tac-au-tac :

-« T'inquiète !»

Elle fit semblant de rajuster sa poitrine pour la mettre en avant, carra les épaules et se mit à avancer d'un pas assuré avant de se retourner vers nous et d'éclater de rire ! Elle prit le bras de ma sœur et elles se dirigèrent vers le bar. Je remarquai pleins de regards masculins qui se tournaient vers elles mais elles n'y firent absolument pas attention complètement dans leur monde. Ah lala, elles faisaient vraiment la paire !

Leur départ entraîna une petite accalmie autour de la table. Emmett et Jasper me mirent rapidement au parfum de la technique de Bella qui fut presque présentée comme un docteur es « sciences du bar » ! Les gars lancèrent des paris en se demandant si Alice aurait le cran de la mettre en pratique ou pas.

Rapidement, ils changèrent de sujet et se mirent à commenter le concert. Je me mis de mon côté à observer la foule en rêvassant.

Quand mon regard se posa sur la scène, je repérai Bella. Elle semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec les membres du groupe. Ils rigolaient tous en la regardant. En tout cas son charme avait l'air de fonctionner sur eux. Ok, encore une du genre à faire de la lèche pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait!

Je repensai à Lauren et à ses sourires enjôleurs qui réussissaient bien souvent à faire pencher les choses en sa faveur. Je devais tout de même reconnaître que Bella faisait les choses sans paraître vulgaire. Lauren elle, serait en train de se trémousser dans une petite jupe à peine réglementaire pour entrer dans la catégorie des mini-jupes et elle aurait eu un décolleté jusqu'au nombril. Bella était habillée tout simplement mais cela suffisait à la mettre en valeur.

Les filles revinrent avec les verres. Les gars en les voyant arriver leur demandèrent comment ça s'était passé. Alice se mit à chanter :

« They will not control us ! We will be victorious !» (Muse, uprising)

Elles se lancèrent dans une petite danse de la victoire toute personnelle. Ça consistait à se frotter les épaules comme pour enlever une poussière en se cognant les hanches. Elles stoppèrent leur show rapidement pour se rasseoir. Rosalie, installée sur les genoux d'Emmett nous raconta les exploits d'Alice.

Apparemment, celle-ci ne s'était pas du tout dégonflée. Elle avait sauté et s'était penchée sur le comptoir sous les regards ébahis des clients autour. Avec un clin d'œil plus que gourmand, toujours d'après Rose, elle avait été servie en moins de deux.

Je voyais Jasper qui se tendait petit à petit et qui pinçait la bouche. Humhum, jalousie quand tu nous tiens !! Alice explosa de rire devant sa tête et lui dit que pour le consoler, ils pourraient jouer au barman et à la cliente délurée en rentrant. Arrrgh, il y a des choses que je ne voudrais jamais savoir !! En tout cas, les paroles d'Alice firent leur petit effet puisque le petit Jazzou avait maintenant l'œil bien brillant !!

Après ce petit interlude, nous nous mîmes tous à siroter notre verre. Nos regards furent attirés vers une table ou des filles étaient en train de trinquer bruyamment ! Ben tiens, Bella faisait partie du groupe. Les nénettes semblaient bien décidées à faire la fête et à grand renfort d'alcool. C'est sûr que bosser dans un bar ça ne doit pas aider à mener une vie des plus clean !

Je me rendais compte que Bella devait être dans ce bar plusieurs soirs par semaine et vu que Jazz l'avait rencontré la veille dans un autre bar de nuit, ça devait vraiment être une bringueuse professionnelle.

Je détestais les filles comme elle qui ne savaient visiblement prendre leur pied dans la vie qu'en cherchant à franchir des limites. C'était sûrement la folle aventure dans le genre sexe, drogue et rock and roll. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle était au fait de toutes les petites ficelles utiles dans les bars ! Tout à fait mon style de fille quoi !…pfff.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne remarquai qu'au dernier moment Alice en train de proposer à Bella de venir boire un pot avec nous. Elle semblait sur le point de partir mais elle accepta. Logique, elle n'était sûrement pas à un verre près non ?

Alice la traîna jusqu'à nous et elle se retrouva assise à côté de moi. Je regardai furtivement son visage et je me retrouvai comme un con car comme tout à l'heure le contrôle de mon corps m'échappa. Ses yeux, sa bouche et maintenant son doux parfum entrainèrent mon cœur dans un rythme fou. Je me déconnectai quasi instantanément du monde environnant.

Elle discutait avec ma sœur et Rosalie. A un moment, son épaule effleura la mienne et un courant électrique intense me traversa. Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre pied et c'est un sentiment de colère qui prit cette fois le dessus. Enfin merde Ed ! Tu ne vas pas tomber encore une fois dans le piège ! Cette nana est un piège à elle toute seule. Si tu t'approches elle va te griller comme le font les appareils aux lumières bleues avec les mouches !

Je décidai de la jouer nonchalant histoire de ne pas tenter le diable. Elle se trouvait actuellement sous le flot de questions d'Al et de Rose. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre qu'on étudiait dans le même institut.

Je ne l'avais jamais croisée là-bas ça j'en étais sûr ! Pourtant, une fille comme elle, ça devait avoir une cour à la suivre. Lauren avait toujours ses fidèles suivants à ses trousses dès qu'elle faisait un pas. Une autre chose chez mon ex qui avait fini par m'horripiler. Raison de plus pour rester loin de tout bazar superficiel !

Alors quand Alice lança une phrase qui sous-entendait que désormais Bella et moi allions nous côtoyer, je fus pris au dépourvu. Un peu énervé par l'attitude de ma sœur, je voulus qu'elle s'explique et lançai un mot :

-« pourquoi ? »

Bella tourna son visage vers moi. Ses yeux exprimaient de l'incompréhension et de manière plus étrange… de la peine ? Nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux quelques secondes. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil. Alice, choquée par le ton de ma voix, me fit remarquer ma grossièreté. Bella se leva précipitamment pour partir, les autres la saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Elle fila sans demander son reste.

Je me retrouvai tout con. Apparemment j'avais fait fausse route. Bella devait être finalement bien plus sensible et timide que je ne le pensais pour prendre m pique comme cela! Et merde, je l'avais blessée. J'étais encore une fois plongé dans mes pensées quand une main s'abattit très fortement sur l'arrière de ma tête.

« T'es vraiment trop con toi ! » lança Jasper.

C'était rare de voir mon ami perdre ses manières de cette façon. Il était habituellement si calme !

« Mais quel boulet ! » renchérit Emmett.

Alice et Rose étaient rouges de colère et leurs yeux auraient pu me foudroyer sur place.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! On rencontre une fille super sympa, drôle et tout le toutim et toi tu te la joues porte de prison ! Et méchante qui plus est la porte ! » Rugit Alice.

« Ok c'est bon j'ai merdé, ça arrive ! » répondis-je « Si je la revois un jour je lui présenterai mes plus plates excuses, ça vous va !! » ajoutai-je maintenant complètement hors de moi. Mon côté ironique reprenait souvent le dessus dès que j'étais mal à l'aise.

J'attrapai mon sweat et me levai pour partir afin de fuir l'ambiance pourrie. Alice m'acheva :

-« Ben prépare tes mots car ton grand mea culpa est pour demain ! On la retrouve sur la plage pour une ballade. T'as intérêt à être bon Cullen ! »

En passant devant Emmet celui-ci tapota dans le dos en me disant :

-« Allez Darkbrother, range ta boîte à canifs et sors ta boîte à malice !! » (note : un petit Buffy revival ! ;) )

Je sortis du bar en jouant des coudes et rentrai à pieds à l'appart.

**Voili voilou !! En direct live du cullen's world!! Et maintenant... A vous les studios! Si vous avez des coms , je suis bien sûr preneuse! Et des idées que je pourrais inclure peut-être? A très vite! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Septième chapitre dans les bacs!! Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur le caractère de Bella dans cette fiction et sur son univers! **_

**_Bonne lecture! enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien!! ;)_**

_**### CHAPITRE 7 ###**_

_**Journal de Bella**_

_**Samedi 4 septembre, tôt le matin (ça ronflote joyeusement dans les autres chambres!)**_

_**Pour bien commencer la journée, une petite séance d'autosatisfaction !! Et oui je frôle le grand chelem : 3jours passés, 3jours compilés dans mon journal !! A déplorer: la perte d'un stylo, mort du fait de l'explosion de la cartouche et ce, dans ma bouche soit dit en passant ( ;$ ) ! Quand je dis que je suis La classe incarnée !! **_

_**Bon commençons les choses sérieuses mais en musique bien sûr !! Allez hop, je fais péter l'album des kooks, ça va me rappeler la soirée d'hier soir. **_(the K_ooks, mardy bum__**)**_

_**Quelle soirée mes amis! Ca c'était du concert ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus frappé hier soir ! Edward, Edward Cullen…. Mmmh...Miam ! Enfin…presque. Enfin… bof quand même, comme premier contact on a fait mieux. **_

_**Voilà le topo : c'est un étudiant de musique que j'ai rencontré hier soir par l'intermédiaire de Jasper que je croise à tout bout de champs depuis deux jours ! C'est d'ailleurs pour Jasper que j'ai réalisé ma super cascade au bar avant-hier soir.**_

_**Il ne faut pas le nier, Edward est beau comme un dieu mais définitivement dans le genre Roi des glaces. Ses yeux verts sont maaaagnifiques, on pourrait s'y noyer. Il a la peau claire, une mâchoire carrée et des cheveux bruns cuivrés tous en bataille. Soufrerait-il lui aussi d'un effet « capuche » parfois ma foi, fort peu seyant ?? Non, contrairement à moi ses cheveux n'ont pas l'air de prendre un aspect de paillasson vieillissant dû au port de la dite capuche. Oups, digression quand tu nous tiens !! **_

_**Bon, donc Edward est grand, musclé (sans bien sûr tomber dans le côté bodybuildé de Phil !) et avec une bouche à se damner ! Des lèvres pleines qui appellent au baiser ! Miam ! **_

_**Bref, ce mec m'a fait passer en moins de deux dans le camp des midinettes. Moi qui me moquais de ces filles qui battent des cils et qui se pâment devant la gente masculine !! Et ben, je me rends compte que la « midinetterie » peut peut-être s'expliquer de manière physiologique ! Hey ! Je tiens peut-être un sujet de thèse là !! **_

_**Quand hier soir je me suis retrouvée assise à côté d'Edward mon corps ne me répondait plus. Tout a commencé par mon cœur, ce félon, qui s'est mis à battre de manière frénétique. Mes joues ont suivi le mouvement en prenant une teinte carmin. Mes mains étaient moites à souhait. Et oui, bienvenue dans le royaume du glamour ! J'ai cru revenir à la case de l'adolescence et de mon premier rendez-vous. Yeurk !**_

_**Par contre, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce qu'il a contre moi. C'est LA question à un milliard de dollars. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un seul mot hier soir et il l'a craché ce mot ! « Pourquoi » ? **_

_**Ah bah la voilà la question !! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!**_

_**En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que sur le coup ça m'a laminée ! Je me suis retrouvée toute conne. Mon cœur s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même (un pauvre pruneau qui aurait trop vécu!) quand j'ai rencontré son regard glacé. Je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie, m'enfuir. Je ne sais même plus trop ce qu'on s'est dit sur le coup avec les autres qui semblaient bien gênés aussi. **_

_**Raah ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ces trucs là !! Faich ! **_

…

…

_**Ça y est, je viens de relire ce que j'ai écris et je me sens toute gourde. J'avais raison je pense en me disant que j'allais me trouver encore plus folle avec ce journal ! Mais pour ma défense, il s'agit d'un exutoire donc il reflète un peu le pire ! ya quand même des moments où je suis normale !! Oui !! Non ?? Mais oui, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat…**_

_**Passons à autre chose ! Ca ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles, advienne que pourra ! On va dire que pour une fois je vais faire confiance à mon karma ! **_

_**Hier soir, j'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'Alice la copine de Jasper et accessoirement la sœur d'Edward. Elle a l'air bien sympa par contre, c'est une vraie pile électrique ! On dit de moi que je suis hyperactive mais cette nana me bat à plat de couture ! Emmett son frère et Rosalie sa copine étaient de la partie aussi. Ils ont l'air cool ces deux-là aussi ! En tout cas, ils se sont bien trouvés et semblent fous amoureux.**_

_**Bref, si on excepte Edward, le groupe est hyper sympa ! Ils ont un humour bien spécial et on voit par là qu'ils se connaissent depuis un moment. Les choses ne doivent pas être tristes dans leur coloc !**_

…

_**10 mn après…**_

_**Petit briefing téléphonique avec mon papounet ! Je lui avais laissé un message pour lui annoncer mes projets musicaux avec les maquettes. Il est hyper content pour moi même si je le sens inquiet. Dès qu'il y a un de mes projets qui aboutit, il flippe de me voir sauter dans un avion direction Londres ! Ah le pauvre, il avait les fesses qui faisaient bravo !! Mais mission accomplie, je pense voir réussi à la rassurer un peu. Tout est possible, tout est réalisable !**_

_**Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut que je bosse moi ! Mes arrangements m'attendent et je dois avancer car cet aprèm je ne serai pas dispo. Balade dans Seattle au programme avec les musicos d'hier et petit tour vers la plage. Ah oui, il faut que je gère aussi le petit rdv avec Rose et Alice. **_

_**Bon let's go ! Musique maestro ! Un truc qui me donne l'impression d'être le maître du monde…Yes! trouvé! **__Freedom fighters de Two steps from Hell._

_**Go, Bella, go!**_

_**5mn après…**_

_**Aïe, aïe! Ben voilà, je suis tombée en glissant sur le tapis et je sens que mon popotin va garder la trace de cette chute! Le petit plus dans cette histoire c'est que mes colocs sont maintenant réveillées du fait du gros boum que j'ai causé ! Deuxième réveil sur les chapeaux de roues en deux jours, je m'attends à des représailles !! Mais avec tout ça, je vais pouvoir jouer de la guitare électrique dès ce matin !! Cool !Byebye la session accoustique!! Viens-là Stratocaster de mon cœur !!**_

_**Quelques petits riffs pour commencer, ça fait toujours du bien là où ça fait mal !! Yeah baby ! Let's rock !**_

_**POV Bella**_

Je me dirigeai vers le coin musique de ma chambre et commençai à jouer. C'est vraiment l'avantage de vivre dans un loft, ya de la place. On avait trouvé cet appart avec les filles grâce au père de Jess qui avait un ami agent immobilier. Il nous avait déniché cette perle rare au loyer abordable pour trois et nous avions craqué tout de suite. Les pièces sont très grandes, hyper lumineuses du fait de la présence d'une verrière dans la pièce principale et de grandes fenêtres.

Il s'agit en fait d'une ancienne usine de fabrication de gâteaux. Le salon a été réaménagé dans l'ancienne boutique. J'adore cet appart ! Au départ, j'avais un peu l'impression de vivre dans la chocolaterie avec Charlie ! Mais bon, on avait fait notre déco à nous et depuis c'était le top ! Les pièces communes étaient maintenant toutes blanches des murs au plafond avec un sol en béton ciré. Et oui, je confirme, c'est froid sous les pieds !! =s Je trouvais ça super apaisant et j'avais dû batailler ferme avec les filles pour qu'elles ne recouvrent pas tout de peinture parme et rose. Yeurk !

Après un vote, on s'était mises d'accord sur des pièces communes sobres mais avec carte blanche pour nos chambres. Celles de Jess et Angie étaient très girly avec des voilages et du linge de lit très féminins. Les murs étaient dans des tons pastel en accord avec meubles bien sûr !

Ma chambre était bien différente. Déjà ce qui frappait c'est sa taille ! Elle se trouvait au bout de l'appartement. Ce choix avait été avant tout stratégique du fait de ma passion bruyante !

J'étais en fait au bout du couloir qui menait à la cuisine, à la salle de bain, à la chaufferie alors que les chambres des filles étaient du côté de l'entrée.

Une fois dedans, ce qui frappait c'était les couleurs beaucoup plus tranchées que dans le reste de l'appart. Un de mes murs avait été peint en rouge foncé et ça contrastait avec le reste des murs en briques blanches. Au niveau de ma porte, j'avais installé un lourd rideau noir pour améliorer l'isolation phonique.

J'aimais les objets avec une histoire et j'avais chiné dans plusieurs brocantes pour trouver mes meubles. Le tout avait un style plutôt industriel et j'adorais ça ! A tout ceci, il fallait ajouter une multitude de photos accrochées aux murs. J'en prenais des tonnes et je les associais en patchwork sur les murs au fur et à mesure. J'avais aussi pas mal d'affiches de concert et les billets de ceux que j'avais particulièrement appréciés. En tout cas, ça ne laissait apparaître le rouge du mur que sous forme de petits liserés entre les photos et bien sur au niveau du plafond. Et ouaip, c'est con de jouer dans la cour des lilliputiens !!

Dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre, j'avais placé mes guitares et amplis, l'ordinateur et les micros qui me servaient pour faire mes enregistrements. A côté, mes étagères croulaient sous le poids de mes vinyles et CDs. J'avais même dû sacrifier une partie de mon placard pour en ranger quelques uns.

Je jouai un bon moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'avais rendez-vous avec les gars dans le centre vers midi. Mission : faire découvrir Seattle à ces grands brittons. Ouh là ! Il était plus que temps de me préparer ! Je filai prendre une douche, enfilai un jean noir et une chemise à carreaux rouges et bleus que je nouai à la taille. Un sweat à capuche, ma besace et mes converses et je fus prête à décoller.

Je fis le trajet en bus et rejoignis très vite les gars. Je décidai de les prévenir que deux de mes amies nous rejoindraient sans doute en cours de route et cela ne sembla pas les déranger. J'envoyai en texto à Alice pour lui confirmer le point de rendez-vous et l'heure. Nous nous baladâmes un moment en flânant chez différents disquaires de ma connaissance puis nous gagnâmes la plage.

Je connaissais un café très sympa qui bordait la plage. C'est là que j'avais prévu de rejoindre les filles. Elles étaient au rendez-vous et à mon grand soulagement elles furent relativement calmes. Le courant passa très bien avec les gars et nous rigolâmes un bon moment de petits riens.

Puis vint l'heure pour le groupe de se rendre à un rendez-vous cette fois professionnel. Ils nous saluèrent et partirent. Alice et Rose étaient sur un petit nuage ! Elles étaient trop mignonnes avec leur avalanche de « merci ! » ! Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose alors j'étais un peu gênée. Nous décidâmes d'aller nous balader un peu sur le sable. Leurs moitiés devaient les rejoindre et du coup profiter de notre petite promenade. Cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout car j'accrochais aussi bien avec Jasper qu'Emmett.

Nous firent les folles en courant devant les vagues ! Il fallait profiter des derniers jours d'été ! Que ça faisait du bien de courir pieds nus, les cheveux au vent ! Rose avait trouvé des algues et tentait de nous les jeter dessus. Alice et moi courions dans tous les sens pour les éviter. Le jeu s'arrêta net sur un cri quand Alice repéra Jasper et se mit à courir vers lui. Je regardai ma nouvelle amie sprinter vers son copain. Celui-ci était accompagné d'Emmett et… Edward ! Merde, merde, merde !

Il portait une chemise grise ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc avec un jean. Ah mon pauvre cœur en fut retourné ! Il marchait la tête baissée et les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Encore de super humeur apparemment !

Le voir encore en train de faire la gueule m'énerva. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait à ce mec pour pouvoir lui tirer un pauvre malheureux sourire ?! Je décidai de me reprendre et de ne pas me laisser faire. J'allais avoir des explications sur son comportement de gré ou de force ! Je voulais savoir ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire qui expliquerait son comportement de la veille. Allez Bella, passage en mode Godzilla !

Je récuperai mes chaussures et me mis en marche. Il me restait quelques pas à parcourir pour rejoindre les garçons quand Edward releva la tête. Je rencontrai ses yeux et……..Non, non, non reprends toi ma vieille ! Tiens bon !

**_Alors vos impressions? Moi j'aime les paradoxes! Bella peut être toute douce mais attention elle a son petit caractère la fripouille! ;) She rocks!! _**

**_Je pense en avoir fini avec les petits chapitres de présentation des personnages, des lieux et tout le toutim alors maintenant place à l'action! Enfin, je fais ce que je peux pour ça! Je commence à avoir une belle collect de post it avec des idées pour cette fic un peu partout autour de moi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!!_**

**_A demain sans faute!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bien le bonjour les amis!**_

_**Voilà le 8eme chapitre tout beau tout neuf! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Bonne lecture! **_

_**### CHAPITRE 8 ###**_

_**POV Edward**_

Je ne sais pas qui a dit un jour que la nuit portait conseil, mais après celle que je viens de passer, je ne suis pas du tout convaincu ! Merde, je n'ai même pas réussi à fermer les yeux ! J'ai tourné dans mon lit un bon moment avant de renoncer et de rejoindre mon piano. J'ai joué longtemps, ça m'a aidé à réfléchir.

Je ne dois pas me leurrer, j'ai agi comme un pauvre con. Je me suis permis de juger sans savoir. Pourtant, vu mon lourd passif, je devrais me méfier des quelques neurones qui turbinent dans ma caboche.

J'ai l'impression depuis un moment de tout faire de travers. Je crois tomber amoureux d'une fille géniale qui s'avère en fait être la reine des pouffes pour rester poli. Je n'arrive plus à composer quelque chose de potable et je ne fais donc plus que jouer les morceaux des autres. Ça aussi, ça m'angoisse car je viens de recevoir les mails de prérentrée de mes profs qui me proposent de jouer des morceaux à moi pour certaines de mes auditions, et je n'ai rien, mais alors que dalle, à leur mettre sous la dent.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, hier soir j'ai été carrément nul avec Bella. Pour rien… c'était totalement gratuit puisqu'elle ne m'a rien fait.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand Jazz entra dans le salon.

-« Wouaw, la tronche que tu te payes mon pote ! ».

-« ouais… pas dormi » répondis-je.

-« Bon, vas-y, c'est maintenant ou jamais si tu veux tout déballer. Mon oreille est au taquet, prête à tout entendre »ajouta-t-il en se posant dans le canapé.

Je savais que Jazz faisait de l'humour pour me détendre un peu, histoire que je me lance.

-« Ouais…bon… j'ai merdé » me lançai-je en me frottant la nuque.

-« Ah bah c'est déjà bien que tu t'en rendes compte ! Mais je peux te poser une petite question ? ».

-« Vas-y balance toujours… » Hésitai-je. Jazz savait très bien observer les gens qui l'entouraient et je m'attendais à une question délicate.

-« Bon, alors comment dire…T'as été con hier soir mais … bon… c'était pas qu'hier. En gros… ça fait quelques mois que tu es presque …invivable. Désolé mais c'est le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Ed ? » Finit pas accoucher Jasper. Je me rendais compte qu'il prenait des gants. Etais-je devenu si susceptible ?

Je lui avouai que je m'en voulais beaucoup de m'être gouré sur toute la ligne avec Lauren, que ma musique stagnait depuis un bon moment et que je me perdais dans une routine sans réussir à en sortir.

Je lui dis aussi que je m'en voulais beaucoup d'avoir été si froid avec eux au cours des mois passés mais aussi d'avoir rembarré sèchement Bella la veille.

Jazz me laissa vider mon sac sans m'interrompre et cela me fit un bien fou. Je sentais que je me détendais à vue d'œil en me débarrassant de toutes les idées noires qui me hantaient depuis un moment.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par lui avouer à demi-mots, l'effet que m'avait fait Bella quand je l'avais vue pour la première fois la veille.

Tout au long de notre conversation, j'étais resté à fixer les touches de mon piano. Quand je me retournai, étonné du silence de mon ami, je le trouvai me fixant, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils en circonflexe.

-« Bah merde alors ! »

-« quoi ? »

-« Je me suis fait griller sur toute la ligne par ta sœur chérie ! »

-« Hein ?? Je ne pige pas là ! »

-« Elle m'a certifié hier soir avant de nous coucher, qu'elle était sûre que tu étais attiré par Bella ! Et moi, comme un con, je lui ai dit qu'entre mecs ces choses là, ça se sent et que ce n'était pas le cas ! »Expliqua-t-il.

Il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits et je pouvais presque voire ses cellules grises en ébullition.

-« Bon bah si Alice sait ça, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que tout le monde soit au courant ! » répondis-je en ne sachant que penser de la situation.

« Au courant de quoi ? » lança Emmett qui se levait. Il vint nous rejoindre et se posa dans un fauteuil avec une mine curieuse.

Jazz me lança un coup d'œil et après un hochement de tête de ma part, il répondit :

-« Disons que Bella ne laisse pas notre Eddy national indifférent. »

Sur le champ, Emmett s'enflamma :

-« Hein, quoi ? Ben ça c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Putain va falloir que tu me tuyautes sur ta technique de drague car ça doit être bien trop subtil pour moi ! »

-« Ouais… pas brillant hein ? » répondis-je dépité

-« Carrément moisi tout ça tu veux dire ! Tu l'as crucifiée sur place ! »

-« Em' vas-y doucement, notre compère commence à ouvrir les yeux… »Essaya de le tempérer Jasper.

-« Ok, bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On lance l'opération séduction ?!! » Répondit mon frère.

-« Holà, holà ! Pour commencer, toi tu ne te mêles pas de ça, tu as déjà de quoi faire avec Rose ! » Répondis-je histoire de lui clouer le bec. Mais peine perdue avec Emmett…

-« T'inquiète, Rose j'en ai déjà fait mon affaire hier soir!! I'm THE boss!» rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-« Raaah Em' putain !! C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles là ! » Rugit Jazz en se bouchant les oreilles.

-« désolé Jazz ! » répondit-il avec un petit sourire contrit. Il enchaîna :

-« Donc, pour résumer, tu es sur le point de craquer pour une nénette qui doit te prendre pour le roi des cons. Cool, moi qui kiffe les défis dans la vie, je suis servi ! ».

-« Em' lâche l'affaire ! Je ne la connais même pas vraiment cette fille ».

-« Ben, pour ça je peux faire quelque chose ! Voilà le plan de l'opération « bellybellinette » ! Etape n°1, on s'incruste cet aprèm dans le rendez-vous des filles avec les musicos. Etape n°2, tu rampes à ses pieds en t'excusant. Et bien sûr... si tu piques ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pendant qu'on sera avec elles, je te promets que je ferai de ta vie un enfer !! ».

Je me sentais revigoré devant la confiance dont faisait preuve mon frère! Tout semblait toujours si simple avec lui! Après tout, tout n'était peut-être pas foutu !

Nous rejoignîmes les filles qui se levaient pour prendre le petit-déj. La bonne humeur semblait de retour dans la coloc.

Arrivés à la plage, les gars et moi repérâmes très vite les filles. Elles jouaient en riant aux éclats sur le sable, retombées en enfance pour un temps. Je fus ébloui par vent dérangeait ses longs cheveux bruns pendant qu'elle courait devant Rosalie en riant aux éclats. Son rire était envoûtant du fait de sa voix profonde.

Alice nous aperçut et se mit à courir vers nous. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en moi quand je percutai que dans quelques secondes Belle serait face à moi.

Emmett me glissa tout bas en me prenant les épaules:

-« Si tu piques, je t'étripe ! ».

Il m'ébourrifa les cheveux et s'éloigna déjà totalement captivé par Rose qui nous rejoignait à son rythme avec le regard vissé dans le sien.

Je ne faisais pas le fier, je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules et fourrai mes mains soudain devenues trop grandes dans mes poches.

J'entendis Jasper parler à côté de moi en fixant Alice avec un grand sourire :

-« Impact dans 3…2…1 ! HUMPF !! ». Alice lui avait sauté dans les bras.

Rose rejoignit Emmett. J'étais super tendu de me retrouver face à Bella et je ne trouvai rien de mieux à faire que de fixer mes pieds.

« Phase 2, Phase 2 ! Tu rampes mon gars ! » Me glissa subrepticement mon frère. Alice le regarda avec un œil étonné.

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai SON regard. Ses magnifiques yeux me fixaient. Je fondis immédiatement avant de remarquer que sur son visage je pouvais lire...hum... de la colère…Normal. Courage Ed, rampe !

Elle arriva à notre hauteur. Et c'est fou comme elle était belle. Sauvage, libre et ses yeux brillants presque de fureur renforçaient cette impression de force.

Elle salua Em' et Jaz chaleureusement et mit à leur raconter la rencontre de leurs copines avec les rockeurs anglais. Elle tentait d'éveiller leur jalousie en enjolivant l'affaire. Les ficelles étaient trop grosses pour que les gars plongent pour de bon mais tout cela était fait exprès. Elle savait taquiner sans se départir de sa gentillesse.

Elle m'ignorait royalement. Les gars décidèrent de marcher un peu et comme leurs moitiés respectives les accaparèrent, je me retrouvai un peu en arrière avec Bella.

Bon c'est maintenant ou jamais !

-« Bella…je suis désolé ».

Silence.

-« je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de la sorte hier ».

Silence. Okay, rampe mon gars, rampe !

-« C'était débile et méchant, j'ai été con ».

Silence.

Silence.

Elle continuait à marcher et son visage semblait fermé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Finalement, j'avais peut-être tout foutu en l'air la veille. Elle coupa mes réflexions :

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait en fait ? » lâcha-t-elle la voix emplie de colère.

-« Rien, c'est moi » répondis-je immédiatement.

Elle s'arrêta et me fit face.

-« Ok, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre, et je n'en ai aucun non plus à te rendre à toi. Mais, si ça ne t'arrache pas trop la gueule j'aimerais bien comprendre ».

Ses yeux flamboyaient, elle repoussa ses cheveux d'un geste rageur. Dieu qu'elle était excitante comme ça. J'aurais tout donné pour l'embrasser sur le champ.

-« Je me suis gouré… Je t'ai jugée… euh, mal jugée. Je t'ai pris pour une fille qu'apparemment tu n'es pas ».

-« Ok Cullen, de un, t'es vraiment un con et de deux, sache que tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie et ce n'est pas près de changer ! ». Elle tourna les talons et me planta là.

J'étais scotché. Les autres qui avaient fini par remarquer le malaise me rejoignirent. Alice et Rose m'accusèrent de suite d'avoir fait fuir leur amie.

Emmett me prit par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Phase n°3, tu rampes plus fort, c'est pas compliqué Padawan de mes deux !! »

Je décidai de la rejoindre et de m'expliquer à nouveau.

-« Bella ! ».

Pas de réponse.

Je la rattrapai et lui pris le poignet pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

-« Je me sens vraiment mal ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre à zéro ? Je te jure que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! ».

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux un moment avant de baisser la tête.

-« Ecoute Edward, lâche-moi un peu, je suis trop énervée pour le moment. J'ai pas envie de te parler là tout de suite. Alors laisse couler de l'eau sur les ponts et on verra ! »

Elle repartit vers l'entrée de la plage d'un pas vif. Je me retrouvais, seul, sans trop savoir que penser de sa dernière phrase. Espoir ou pas ?! Dans quoi je m'étais embarqué encore !! Je sentais bien que mon sommeil n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt… Sauf si…

-« Aliiiice ! »

**_Alors verdict? Bella est un peu volcanique dans cette fiction, non? Mais c'est souvent le cas des vrais passionnés!! Le petit Padawan rame un peu mais le maître Jedi Alice va entrer dans la place!! Enfin, je dis ça je ne dis rien..... ;)_**

**_A très vite!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey eveybody!**_

**_Tout d'abord merci pour vos ptis coms c'est sympatoche comme tout! Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre tout neuf! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! J'étais bien naze en l'écrivant alors excusez moi d'avance pour l'orthographe qui doit laisser à désirer! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**### CHAPITRE 9 ###**_

**POV Bella**

J'étais complètement chamboulée par les mots d'Edward. Il avait complètement retourné sa veste depuis la soirée de la veille.

Ses yeux semblaient sincères pendant qu'il me présentait ses excuses. Mais bon, pouvais-je me fier à mon instinct ? Il avait l'air d'avoir des sautes d'humeur plutôt impressionnantes. Peut-être était-il revenu du bon côté de la Force ? Rien n'était moins sûr…

Je détestais me prendre la tête de cette manière. Je décidai d'aller à pied au boulot. Le Black's n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de la plage.

Je mis mes écouteurs, choisis de la musique qui me permettrait de me vider la tête. The Used et leur « Blood on my hands » se mirent à résonner me donnant un rythme de marche soutenu.

Je bossai toute la soirée. Ce fut globalement assez calme. Il s'agissait d'une soirée "scène ouverte" : des anonymes s'étaient inscrits pour présenter leurs compositions. La réputation du Black's permettait d'avoir toujours un bon nombre de participants. Lors de ces soirées, on pouvait découvrir le meilleur comme le pire mais le côté imprévu séduisait et le bar fut encore une fois bondé jusqu'à la fermeture.

Je rentrai chez moi vannée et toujours préoccupée par ma conversation avec Edward. Jess et Angie pour une fois n'étaient pas de sortie. Elles regardaient un film dans le salon. Je les rejoignis.

Je m'affalai sur le sofa en soupirant. Mes deux colocataires tournèrent la tête vers moi.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive coloc de mon cœur ?! »me demanda Jess.

« Rien, je suis naze ».

« Hey! Je ne pensais jamais voir ce jour arriver ! »me charria Angie.

« C'est quoi la recette pour te crever, qu'on la note ! »renchérit Jess.

Je me renfrognai et tournai la tête vers l'écran. Ah non ! Elles regardaient Australia ! Elles m'avaient déjà trainée au cinéma le voir et j'avais détesté ! Les petites mines de Nicole Kidman transpiraient le Botox ! J'avais beaucoup aimé cette actrice dans d'autres films mais Australia m'avait tellement dégoûtée que j'avais besoin d'une période de sevrage.

« C'est le boulot qui t'as mise de si charmante humeur ? » demanda Angie un peu inquiétée par mon attitude.

« Non, ça a roulé » marmonnai-je.

« Allez Bell' accouche ! » dit Jess qui commençait à en avoir marre.

« Bon… en gros je me suis pris le bec avec quelqu'un et ça me trotte dans la tête » finis-je par avouer.

« Ooookay… et ce quelqu'un, on le connaît ? » enchaina Jess curieuse.

« Non et moi-même je ne l'ai vu qu'hier».

« Il fait partie du petit groupe avec qui tu as pris un verre avant de partir ? » demanda Angie que la curiosité de Jess commençait à gagner.

« Oh merde… Dis-moi que c'est le beau mec qui était à côté de toi ! J'ai raison ? J'étais sûre de t'avoir presque vu baver !! » dit Jess qui sautillait carrément sur le canapé.

Je me tournai d'un coup vers elles. Merde, J'avais été si transparente!?

« Allez Bell', on te connaît bien et on ne t'avait jamais vue comme ça avant ! »m'encouragea Angie

« Ben.. » bredouillai-je « Je… enfin… c'est vrai que… » Je me tortillai mal à l'aise. « C'est vrai que ce mec me fait un effet de dingue » finis-je par lancer d'une traite.

« Yahoooo ! Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! Bella est en craquette !! » explosa Jess.

« Hey ! J'ai pas dit ça ! »râlai-je.

« Ouais ouais, c'est un petit pas pour l'humanité mais c'est un pas de géant pour toi ! » dit Angie.

« Tu le revois quand ? » reprit Angie.

« Ben… je l'ai déjà revu cet aprem » avouai-je.

« Et bien ma cocotte, on peut dire que tu ne traînes pas toi !» ajouta Jess ravie.

« Non, non, c'était pas du tout prévu ! » corrigeai-je très vite. « Et puis, ne vous enflammez pas les filles, en plus c'est déjà mort je pense ».

« Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu !» cria Jess.

« Hey, ça va ! En plus ce n'est même pas moi qui ai commencé ! »me défendis-je.

« Vas-y, crache le morceau ! »amorça Jess.

« Ben …Hier soir, il m'a envoyé sur les roses »commençai-je. « Pour rien » précisai-je « Tout à l'heure, il a voulu s'excuser mais j'étais si énervée que je l'ai envoyé promener. Tadaaaa ! La voilà votre love story du feu de dieu ! ».

« Ah merde, BellaGodzilla a encore frappé quoi ! » répondit-Jess déçue.

« Ouaip et pas qu'un peu. »marmonnai-je « Allez, la discussion est close ! Je vais dormir là-dessus et je verrai bien ce que mon Karma a prévu au prochain épisode » tentai-je de plaisanter.

Les filles étaient un peu abasourdies par mes aveux. Elles me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit mais dès que je passai dans le couloir, je les entendis chuchoter frénétiquement. Je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge si elles s'y mettaient en plus. Je décidai d'aller dormir pour me remettre de tout ça.

_**Journal de Bella**_

_**Dimanche 5 septembre**_

_**Humeur du jour : =( =( =(**_

_**Ah ben voilà, on y est! Et en plein dedans! Il est déjà arrivé ce putain de dernier jour de vacances ! C'est fou comme des fois le temps passe trop vite ! Demain, c'est la rentrée et donc retour du rythme de folie. Entre les cours, ma musique et mon boulot au bar, je ne vais plus avoir une minute à moi.**_

_**Respire, Bella respire !**_

_**Je suis ce matin d'une humeur de dogue tout simplement car je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Hier soir, dès que j'ai posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, mon cerveau s'est mis à carburer comme un petit fou. Le film qui se jouait avait un personnage central bien sûr : Edward. **_

_**En fait, je crois que je me suis un peu emportée avec lui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du l'envoyer balader autant que je l'ai fait. **_

_**En même temps, je ne lui avais rien demandé l'autre soir !**_

_**Pour résumer, je suis dans le flou total. Je n'arrive pas du tout à le cerner. Un coup il souffle le froid glacial et le lendemain il revient tout sucré ! Si ça se trouve, ce sont sa famille et ses amis qui l'ont obligé à venir s'excuser. Quel hypocrite dans ce cas-là !**_

_**Oui, mais même s'il agissait à la demande des autres, il n'était pas forcé d'utiliser les mots qu'il a prononcés.**_

_**« Tout reprendre à zéro ». Mouais… je demande à voir… Si ça se trouve la prochaine fois je vais me faire envoyer sur les roses en beauté.**_

_**Mais quand même... ses yeux... Hier quand il les avaient posé sur moi, malgré ma colère,j'avais littéralement fondu sur place. Et quand sa main avait saisi mon poignet! Merde, j'en avais encore des frissons! Foi de midinette patentée!**_

_**Bref, ça a été comme ça toute la nuit, je n'ai pas arrété de cogiter et ce matin, je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'hier. Pour l'instant, dans cette histoire, je n'ai récolté qu'une tête de morte vivante avec des cernes jusqu'au menton. Je suis au top de mon glamour quoi! Déjà qu'il est du genre discret!**_

_**Allez, stop ! Je lâche l'affaire pour le moment ! Je vais finir un rien schizophrène avec cette histoire !**_

_**Je vais me défouler un peu, place à la musique !**_

_**POV Bella**_

Je savais que Jess et Angie étaient levées donc je décidai de pousser un peu ma chaîne HIFI. Bizarrement, j'avais une chanson en tête qui correspondait tiptop à mon humeur.

J'actionnai ma playlist et le son des Dead weather retentit. J'avais choisi « treat me like your mother », un titre bien déjanté.

Je commençais à chanter en dansant et sautant partout dans ma chambre en balançant mes cheveux.

Mes colocs que j'avais initiées à ce groupe déboulèrent en force et nous nous lâchâmes toutes les trois.

"_Don't act like you can't act  
I always think you do it  
You better learn to shake hands  
Treat me like your mother_

Don't act like you can't act  
Stand up like a man  
You better learn to shake hands  
Treat me like your mother"

_« N'agis pas comme si tu ne pouvais rien faire__  
__Je pense toujours que tu le fais__  
__Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à saluer__  
__Traite-moi comme ta mère __  
__  
__N'agis pas comme si tu ne pouvais rien faire__  
__Relève-toi comme un homme__  
__Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à saluer__  
__Traite-moi comme ta mère »._

Nous nous écroulâmes sur mon lit épuisées. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement dans une ambiance cocooning. Les filles essayèrent bien de me tirer les vers du nez au sujet d'Edward mais du fait de mon humeur, elles lâchèrent l'affaire assez vite!

_**Voilà voilou! Un petit chapitre qui montre bien comment on peut nager et même se noyer dans le doute quand quelqu'un commence à faire enrager notre petit coeur! ;) (Enfin moi ça me fait tjs ça au début mais c'est peut-être à cause de mon coeur estampillé "artichaud"!) **_

_**Je suis en train d'écrire les petites manigances d'Alice et vous allez voir qu'elle va avoir des alliés! **_

_**Tchao à demain! Et je suis toujours curieuse de connaître vos réactions!! =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

**_Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est toujours hyper motivant! J'ai pu voir que vous êtes plusieurs à attendre une nouvelle rencontre Edward/Bella et bien vous allez êtres exhaussées! _**

**_J'espère que tout ça va vous plaire! ;)_**

**_Et au fait, je ne vous l'avais encore jamais dit mais comme c'est raccord avec le contexte, je me lance: You rocks les amies!!! yeeaah!_**

**_Bon sur ce, bonne lecture! enfin je dis ça... et vous connaissez la suite! ;)_**

_**### Chapitre 10 ###**_

**POV Edward**

J'avais fini par lâcher le morceau à Alice et Rose. Après avoir passé une autre nuit presque sans sommeil, je m'étais décidé à solliciter leur aide. Après tout, de toute manière, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. Je leur avais donc avoué que Bella ne me laissait pas indifférent.

A cette annonce, Alice avait hurlé :

« Yaahhaa ! Je le savais ! » Elle se tourna vers Jasper en lui disant :

« Pfff, l'intuition masculine c'est plus ce que c'était !! Enfin si jamais ça a été un jour ! ». Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en même temps qu'un sourire taquin.

« Ouais…bon t'es au courant maintenant mais comme t'as pu le voir, j'ai bien merdé avec Bella et les choses sont loin d'être au beau fixe ! » repris-je d'une traite. J'étais un peu gêné de parler de ça avec ma sœur et Rose. Je me frottai la nuque attendant leur avis sur la question.

Parce que oui, désormais dans l'appart il y avait une question Bella. Et à voir la tête de tout le monde autour de moi, c'était devenu LA question du moment.

Alice était repartie dans son monde. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et truc flippant, elle semblait en grande conversation. Avec elle-même ? Avec le chapelier ?! Je n'eus pas le temps d'imaginer d'autres propositions encore plus farfelues car elle se tourna subitement vers moi.

Elle avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et me fixait silencieusement. Ah, elle nous la jouait comme dans l'Exorciste maintenant. Flippante, vraiment flippante.

« Al' ! ».

« Chut ! On n'interrompt pas le maître ! » rétorqua-t-elle toujours en me fixant.

Silence. Regard. Toujours silence. Raah ! Je craquai :

« Alice !! » dis-je détestant la petite pointe de supplication qui se faisait sentir dans ma voix.

« Ok, Ok ! Ça y est, c'est bon, j'ai L'idée. »

« Qui est ? » la relançai-je

« Attends, il faut faire ça bien ! » me dit-elle se levant et me serrant l'épaule.

Je me décontractai un instant avant de sursauter dans mon fauteuil.

« Coooonseil de gueeeeerre ! »

Elle avait hurlé la phrase !

Jazz et Emmett débarquèrent en quatrième vitesse. Em' avait toujours sa manette de console dans les mains et Jazz qui révisait, son stylo accroché sur l'oreille.

Nous étions presque deux heures plus tard, toujours tous les cinq dans le salon. Alice s'était transformée en véritable stratège de guerre et elle avait définitivement libéré son côté despote.

Je ne savais pas comment Jazz faisait pour la supporter au quotidien. Mais bon, il avait l'air d'en faire son affaire et c'était tant mieux !

Alice nous la rejouait donc Russel Crowe dans Master and Commander :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a rencontré une défaite qu'on a perdu la guerre !! » lança-t-elle quand Rose avait émis un petit doute quand au succès de l'opération « Bellyséduction » comme l'avait surnommée Emmett.

Mais on parlait toujours de moi dans cette histoire, ou pas ?! Je m'étais totalement déconnecté alors que mes pensées s'étaient tournées vers Bella.

En tout cas, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir eu mon mot à dire et ce, depuis un moment. Mais après tout, c'était la cata quand je me débrouillais seul donc pour quoi ne pas suivre un peu leur avis. Je décidai donc de rester calme un moment encore.

Je me reconcentrai sur ce qui se déroulait devant moi. Et ce fut un choc. Le salon était dans un bordel innommable.

Depuis quand, il y avait un tableau blanc dans le salon ? Et que faisaient toutes les figurines Starwars d'Emmett sur la table ?

Woaw, woaw tout le monde s'enflammait sévère !

« Hey ! Désolé, mais tout ça me semble un peu… compliqué. Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ce plan! Je vais me débrouiller et laisser les choses se faire naturellement » leur dis-je la voix teintée d'un début de panique.

Tout le monde se figea. Puis, ils regardèrent le salon autour d'eux pendant quelques secondes. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés.

Nous avions inscrit sur des feuilles les lieux où on pourrait revoir Bella, sur le tableau des idées de soirées qui pourraient lui plaire…Enfin bref, avec les figurines en plus, ça faisait un peu réunion de crise à la CIA tout ça ! Enfin la CI du dimanche quand même!

Les choses avaient dérapées et pas qu'un peu ! Nous nous regardâmes tous et éclatâmes de rire.

Ce fut l'un des plus violents fous rires de ma vie. Je sentis mes barrières tomber un peu plus. Je me détendis comme jamais ça n'avait été le cas depuis un bon moment.

Quand nous fûmes tous remis de nos émotions, Alice s'excusa pour cette petite phase de delirium. Elle précisa qund même que vu l'Etat des leiux de mes amours je n'avais quand même pas trop à la ramener. Toujours pleine de tact ma soeur! Elle jura de se calmer puis elle décida de nous faire un petit topo simplifié.

« Bon, les Jedi, c'est Yoda qui vous parle » commença-t-elle en plaçant la figurine de Yoda au centre de la table.

« Voilà le topo ! On se cantonne à un plan basique mais à l'efficacité du tonnerre. Notre Anakin que voici rame avec son Amidala et nous allons user de la force pour changer tout ça ! » reprit-elle.

« Obiwan Kenobi est dans la place ! » lança Emmett et il plaça sans attendre sa figurine sur la table.

Mon frère et ma sœur avaient toujours été fan de Starwars. Pour des raisons différentes bien sûr, mais le sujet les enflammaient toujours.

Alice était folle des tenues toutes plus surprenantes que les autres que l'on trouvait dans les différents épisodes alors qu'Emmett s'enflammait pour les scènes de combat au sabre laser et les courses poursuites en vaisseau spatial.

En tout cas, ça ne leur était jamais passé cette lubie !

« Tais-toi, Maître Kenobi ou je te transforme en chewbacca ! »lança Al' énervée qu'on l'interrompe.

Emmett penaud se rassit au fond de son siège. Rose se blottit contre lui et lui fit un clin d'œil qui lui fit retrouver immédiatement le sourire.

« Bon en gros, demain c'est à la fac que tout va se jouer. La cafet sera le théâtre des opérations car c'est l'endroit où on a le plus de chance de la rencontrer »

« Logique, comme toujours vous êtes maître Yoda » commenta Jasper.

« Oui et l'objectif est d'engager la conversation et de faire en sorte de se prévoir une soirée pour leur permettre de discuter » continua Alice toujours concentrée.

« Euh… Dois-je rappeler que ce n'est pas le fort de notre Anakin ici présent? »avança Emmett me regardant avec un petit sourire crispé.

Je lui adressai un regard dur mais devant sa mine contrite, je levai les yeux au ciel et me retournai vers Alice.

« Oui et c'est pour ça que je serai avec lui pendant toute la pause déjeûner. Il faut trouver les mots pour qu'elle accepte tout en sachant qu'Ed' sera là. Ça va nous permettre de savoir un peu ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Tout est OK alors ? »

« Ben en fait… Je fais quoi dans l'histoire moi ? » dis-je un peu perdu, la main crispée dans mes cheveux.

« Alors, écoute-moi bien Ed' »dit-elle pointant son index contre mon torse. « Tu seras avec moi pendant la conversation alors tu suis le truc comme tu peux en te montrant gentil. Tu vas voir tout va rouler comme sur des roulettes ! »

Bon, ça n'avait pas l'air trop sorcier.

« Edward, demain, si tu piques ... » commença-t-elle

« Je sais, je sais tu m'étripes » finis-je.

Je me levai, lundi matin remonté à bloc. J'avais des chances de la voir aujourd'hui. Elle et ses yeux mystérieux.

Finalement je ne connaissais rien d'elle hormis qu'elle adorait la musique tout comme moi. J'avais appris aussi qu'elle détestait se faire marcher sur les pieds et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Je ne demandais qu'à pouvoir étoffer cette petite liste des trucs que je savais sur elle.

En même temps, vu comment j'avais agi l'autre soir je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer que tout cela se réalise de sitôt.

Avec un peu de chance ma bonne étoile allait se pencher sur mon cas désespéré !

La rentrée se fit en douceur. Tous les étudiants ne commençaient qu'à dix heures pour assister à la réunion de de présentation.

Ce fut mortellement ennuyant et je passai les deux heures à regarder ma montre. Nous apprîmes cependant les dates des auditions, que les élèves de troisième année, dont je faisais partie, des différents départements de musique allaient peut-être collaborer pour certaines productions.

Des informations nous fument aussi données sur les modalités des stages que nous allions avoir à effectuer.

De mon côté, j'avais déjà un piste sérieuse. J'allai peut-être pouvoir suivre un pianiste en tournée. Un de mes rêves.

La sonnerie retentit et je me sentis tout de suite un peu nerveux. Je rejoignis Alice qui nous dirigea vers un coin stratégique de la zone de déjeuner.

Je ne venais presque jamais m'asseoir ici. D'habitude je venais chercher mon repas et repartais rapidement pour manger dans un coin plus tranquille.

La cafet était une véritable ruche. En fait, elle se trouvait au centre du campus et la majorité des élèves y convergeait à l'heure du déjeuner.

Je vis Alice concentrée à scanner les environs. Je fis de même. Au bout d'une heure, mon espoir commença à s'éteindre. Bella n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez et il était presque l'heure de regagner les cours.

Je regardai dans la direction du bâtiment de musique classique. Soudain, j'aperçus une petite silhouette. De longs cheveux bruns, une grande mèche de cheveux et un pull à capuche bleu foncé. Elle discutait avec deux filles. Elle renversa la tête en arrière pour rire et je pus voir ses yeux. Aucun doute possible, c'était elle.

« Alice ! Là-bas ! »criai-je me levant et tirant ma sœur par le bras.

Alice repéra Bella et nous nous faufilâmes à travers la foule pour rejoindre les trois filles.

Quand nous fûmes presque à leur hauteur Alice me souffla de me détendre et passa son bras sous le mien.

« Hey ! Bella ! » lança-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

Bella se tourna vers nous.

« Alice ! Comment tu vas ? »répondit-elle en souriant à ma sœur. « Salut » me dit-elle un peu plus bas avec un signe de tête mais sans me regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait un peu sur la défensive. Bon, c'était loin d'être gagné !

« Alors cette rentrée ? » reprit Alice comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien, bien. Pour le moment, on n'a eu que la traditionnelle réunion mais on attaque les choses sérieuses dès cet après-midi ».

« Et ben, ça ne chôme pas dans votre département ! ».

« Et ouaip, mais c'est comme ça » dit Bella avec un air un peu dépité.

« Et toi Edward, tu as cours dès aujourd'hui ? » continua Alice en se tournant vers moi. Comme si elle ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse ! Un peu étonné je haussai les sourcils mais elle me fit signe de répondre.

« Euh… moi aussi j'ai cours. On finalise les auditions. » répondis-je. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai enfin ceux de Bella qui me fixaient. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que le contact se prolongeait.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un petit raclement de gorge.

« Hum…Tu nous présentes Bella ? » dit une des jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Bella secoua la tête et nous présenta ses amies :

« Angela, voici Alice et Edward son frère. Et voici Angela et Jessica mes colocs »dit Bella.

« Salut » répondis-je avec un petit signe de main.

« On est aussi ses amies ! » dit Jess en rigolant.

« Alors les filles et cette rentrée ? Au fait Jess, j'adore tes chaussures ! Tu les as trouvées dans quelle boutique ? » questionna Alice.

Je continuai à fixer Bella. Elle semblait gênée. Elle se balançait sur ses talons, les mains au fond des poches de son sweat.

J'entendais Alice et les amies de Bella qui discutaient à côté mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la conversation. Il semblait qu'Angela et Jessica étudiaient dans la section marketing et qu'elles venaient souvent retrouver Bella ici pour manger.

Bella et moi continuions à nous jeter des coups d'œil.

Soudain, Alice attira notre attention. Elle tapait dans les mains et sautillait sur place. Oh non, Yoda avait changé sa pile ! Je craignais le pire.

« On fait une petite soirée mercredi à l'appart, ça vous dit de venir les filles ? »lança-t-elle.

Une soirée ? Première nouvelle ! Je tournai la tête et rencontrai ses yeux qui me fixaient d'un air entendu.

« Cool, en plus le bar est fermé ce soir là donc tu pourras être là Bella ! » s'écria Jess.

Je n'étais pas sûr mais je crus percevoir un échange de regard entre Jessica et Bella. Angela la regardait avec attention. Elle avait l'air d'être très prévenante avec son amie. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna vers Alice.

« Pourquoi... pas? » souffla-t-elle.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha presque. Elle avait dit oui ! Oh merde ! Ma sœur était trop forte !

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit soudain. Alice, Jess et Angela qui devaient se rendre dans des bâtiments plus éloignés pour une nouvelle réunion partirent presque en courant.

Je me retrouvai seul face à Bella, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

« Euh…je vais y aller aussi… » dis-je.

« Moi aussi » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle ramassa sa guitare qui était posée parterre.

Elle voulut passer les sangles de la housse pour la positionner sur son dos mais une des lanières se prit dans sa capuche.

« Attends ! » dis-je et sans réfléchir je m'approchai pour dégager le morceau de tissu.

Elle était elle-même en train d'essayer de se dégager et nos mains se touchèrent. Des frissons m'envahirent et je me figeai.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je baissai les yeux vers elle. Elle avait aussi suspendu ses gestes et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. Nos visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou.

Je vis ses joues prendre une teinte rosée et je ressentais une chaleur au niveau des miennes qui m'indiquait que la même rougeur devait se lire sur mon visage.

Un groupe d'étudiant passa près de nous ce qui nous fit sortir de notre bulle. Bella fit un pas en arrière.

« Merci » dit-elle dans un souffle. Elle me regarda une dernière fois puis tourna lentement les talons.

« De rien. A mercredi » répondis-je doucement.

Elle tourna la tête et m'adressa un sourire. Un sourire timide mais ses yeux brillaient comme deux soleils. Mon cœur dansa de plus belle dans ma poitrine.

Elle reprit son chemin et je me rendis moi aussi en cours. J'étais sur une autre planète totalement envoûté par ses yeux, sa voix et son parfum.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? **

**Au fait, j'ai des chansons qui me viennent en tête pour différents moments de l'histoire mais je suis curieuse de connaître ce que vous verriez vous comme musique dans tout ça! Si vous avez des idées j'attends vos reviews (et si en plus ça lance des discussions sur la musqie je n'en serai que ravie)!**

**J'ai beaucoup de boulot alors si je poste demain ce sera sans doute tard dans la soirée voir dans la nuit! **

**tchao!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

**_ça y est, j'ai été embarquée par la spirale du boulot et je n'ai plus eu de temps à moi depuis ces quelques jours! ( Bon d'accord, il y a aussi eu le printemps du cinema!!) Mais en tout cas, désolée donc de poster un peu plus tard que d'habitude. En même temps, je suivais jusque là un rythme plus que soutenu, non? Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien! ^^_**

**_Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud!!_**

**_Et bien sûr merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Grâce à vous je découvre ou redécouvre des chansons du tonnerre! merki bokou!!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**### Chapitre 11 ###**_

_**POV Bella.**_

_**Journal de Bella**_

_**Mercredi 8 septembre**_

_**Bon ça y est, je suis entrée dans la catégorie des fainéantes patentées, c'est clair et net. Je n'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis dimanche. Bouh à moi ! **_

_**En même temps, le temps a passé à une de ces vitesses ! Depuis lundi je dois suivre un rythme de folie.**_

_**Les cours ont repris sur les chapeaux de roues, par là-dessus je dois ajouter le boulot d'arrangement sur les maquettes que m'ont confiées mes professeurs, en plus bien sûr de mon job au Black's.**_

_**Mais bon, pour le moment tout roule ! Les cours restent plutôt tranquilles. Comme j'ai joué tout l'été, je ne suis pas trop rouillée. On a d'ailleurs fait des impros plutôt sympas hier matin. Les étudiants de mon groupe cette année ont l'air d'être bien motivés, c'est cool car ça promet de bons moments.**_

_**J'ai montré ce que j'avais prévu comme arrangement pour une des maquettes à Mr Mason et il semble plutôt enthousiaste. Ça me rassure un peu car c'est cet aprèm que je la présente au groupe et je dois dire que j'ai plutôt le trouillomètre à zéro. **_

_**On verra bien !**_

_**Au Black's tout a roulé aussi. Billy a validé mes nouveaux horaires de rentrée et je vais bosser environ deux soirs par semaine et une soirée de weekend. Nickel !**_

_**Dingue… je viens de relire mes petites phrases et ça donne l'impression que tout va bien dans mon petit monde ! Et bah non !! Pas du tout ! C'est même la loose grave !**_

_**Je suis sensée me rendre à une soirée ce soir chez les Cullen et les Hale. J'en ai le ventre tout noué.**_

_**De un, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre comme soirée. De deux, Edward sera là ! De trois, comment je dois m'habiller ? De quatre, Edward sera là ! De cinq, raaaaah Edward sera là !**_

_**En fait, je frise l'hystérie ! J'ai presque été confinée dans ma chambre par mes colocs qui en avaient marre de me voir tourner en rond.**_

_**Depuis ce matin, comme je n'avais pas cours et que je ne savais plus quoi faire des mes dix doigts, j'ai nettoyé l'appart de fond en comble, fait toute ma lessive et même une partie de celle des filles. **_

_**Je ne peux pas nier que dès que je me pose un peu, mes pensées se tournent vers Edward et ce n'est pas bon du tout pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.**_

_**Depuis lundi midi, je me repasse en boucle le moment où il s'est penché pour m'aider à passer ma guitare. J'ai touché ses doigts, senti son délicieux parfum et nos visages se sont retrouvés si proches ! **_

_**Ah c'était trop bon ! J'ai quitté la Terre depuis ce moment là pour un monde parallèle et je n'arrive pas à redescendre.**_

_**Je suis intoxiquée. Gravement. Pathétiquement. **_

_**Si ça continue, je vais devoir suivre une cure de desintox parce que mon trip n'a pas l'air de s'arrêter. Loin de là !**_

_**Il faut que je me calme sinon ce soir ça va être l'hystérie totale !**_

_**Ah ça me tue de voir l'état dans lequel je me mets pour ce garçon que je ne connais quasiment pas en plus!**_

_**Si ça se trouve, ses sautes d'humeur cachent un grave trouble de la personnalité ? C'est peut-être une sorte de psychopathe dont le kiffe ultime est de faire tourner en bourrique les crevettes nigaudes dans mon genre ?!Ce serait bien mon genre de tomber sur un type comme ça ! **_

_**Mouais… toujours utile qu'il est hyper sexy ce psycho là !mmmhh… (soupir-soupir-soupir)**_

_**Ahh stop ! Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose…**_

_**Oups ! Encore à la bourre grave !**_

_**POV Bella**_

« Angie !! » criai-je « Qu'est-ce que je mets à ton avis pour y aller? »

Angela débarqua dans ma chambre, s'installa sur mon lit en mangeant une pomme.

« Bon, c'est un rendez-vous professionnel donc… » commença-telle

« ouaip ! Donc…. » l'encourageai-je la voyant plongée dans ses réflexions alors que le temps filait.

« Ta tunique noire, ton jean noir et ton gilet de costume en daim noir » lança-t-elle d'une traite. En même temps, c'était elle qui m'avait convaincue d'acheter presque tous les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans mon placard, elle le connaissait pa coeur et peut-être même mieux que moi.

« Ok ça me semble pas mal ! » répondis-je trouvant tout ça dans mon armoire en un temps record.

« Et tes boots vernies ! Ça va faire un tout stylé mais cool quand même » reprit-elle.

Je m'habillai en vitesse, mis du khôl sur mes yeux, passai mes bracelets en bonze. Fin prête, je filai vers le studio pour mon rendez-vous.

Tout se passa assez bien. Nous commençâmes par écouter mes arrangements. Nous discutâmes ensuite d'ajustements. Par contre, un des membres du groupe était un chieur fini. Il discutait tout, pinaillait sur des petits détails sans importance car souvent pas du tout en rapport avec la musique.

Plusieurs fois, il avait été à la limite de dépasser les bornes de la politesse. J'avais fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains et je l'avais remis à sa place. J'avais utilisé la voie de l'humour pour faire passer mon message en douceur mais de manière très claire tout de même. Ça avait marché à peu près car il m'avait laissée plus tranquille après.

Mais avec tout ça, l'entrevue s'était éternisée et il était déjà presque vingt heures. Quand je finis par sortir du studio, je rallumai mon portable et fus assaillie de textos.

« Hey louloute, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? ».

« Grouille !! ».

« Bon, Miss mute, on y va ! Tu nous rejoins ? ».

Les premiers messages étaient de Jess et Angie. Je checkai les suivants.

« Salut, c'est Jazz ! Tu nous boudes ? On t'attend ! ».

« Rapplique tes petites fesses fissa » m'ordonnait Alice.

J'avais prévu au départ de repasser par l'appart pour me rendre à la soirée avec les filles mais cette partie du plan était tombée à l'eau visiblement. J'appelai sur le champ Angie.

« Bell', ça va ? T'es où ? ».

« Ça va ! Je sors à peine du studio mais je me dépêche d'arriver ! C'est quoi l'adresse ? ».

L'appartement des Cullen n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pieds.

J'arrivai au pied de l'immeuble. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de presser le bouton de l'interphone.

« Oui ? » prononça une voix masculine.

« C'est Bella » répondis-je la voix toute tremblante

« Hey ! Monte vite je t'attends sur le palier ! » enchaina Jasper dont j'avais fini par reconnaître la voix.

Je me hâtai et le découvris m'attendant appuyé contre la porte.

« Bah enfin ! Angela nous a dit que tu avais été retenue, ça s'est bien passé quand même ? »

« Oui, bien bien ! C'est juste qu'on a beaucoup discuté pour peaufiner les choses » répondis-je alors qu'il s'effaçait pour me laisser passer le seuil après m'avoir fait la bise.

L'appartement était en fait un loft encore plus grand et beaucoup plus ouvert que le nôtre. C'était carrément le grand luxe !

« Bella ! » m'appela Alice.

Elle me rejoignit à la vitesse de la lumière et me prit dans ses bras. Tout le monde avait suivi son mouvement et du coup, tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous.

Je rougis presque instantanément mais fus tout de même soulagée de voir qu'on était en petit comité et que la soirée avait l'air très décontractée. Avec Angela et Jess nous n'étions que trois invitées.

Alice et Jasper m'entrainèrent avec eux pour rejoindre les autres dans le coin salon. Emmett se leva pour me faire la bise. Il me souleva et me dit :

« Content de te voir ! Madame sait se faire désirer ! »

« Oui c'est clair! Et d'ailleurs, je suis désolée d'arriver si en retard. Le boulot ça craint parfois ! » répondis-je en faisant une moue dégoûtée exagérée.

« Allez Em' lâche-la ! » dit Rosalie m'embrassant à son tour. « Et toi, et bien... ça ira, mais juste pour cette fois ! » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Rose se rassit et ce geste me permit de découvrir qu'Edward se tenait debout lui aussi. Je rencontrai ses yeux et comme d'habitude ce fut le blackout total. Toutes les discussions autour me parvenaient comme assourdies ou comme si mes oreilles étaient remplies de coton.

Il semblait nerveux, ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jean et il se mordait les lèvres.

« Bon allez Bells, t'es devant l'écran bouge un peu qu'on puisse reprendre ! » me lança Emmett de sa voix forte. Cela me fit sursauter et je sortis de ma léthargie.

Je fis un pas en avant et prenant mon courage à deux mains je posai une bise sur la joue d'Edward. Son contact me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je piquai un fard à garder dans les annales !

Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue mais à mon grand désespoir ce contact fut plus que fugace. Nous nous éloignâmes et je décidai d'aller m'installer sur un fauteuil un petit peu plus loin.

Une fois installée, je soufflai un peu et décidai de profiter de la soirée.

« Alors c'est quoi le programme ? » demandai-je maintenant curieuse.

« Pas de programme, soirée à la carte ! » répondit Rosalie.

« Ok, cool! Et là tout de suite on fait quoi ? » continuai-je.

« Rock Band ! » rugit Emmett « Et vise un peu la sono ! ».

« Em' est très fier de sa nouvelle installation ! A croire qu'il cherche à compenser quelque chose avec une si grande télévision ! » me lança Jasper avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais ferme-là Jazz ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne joue pas dans la même cour !! Et puis si tu veux des précisons tu peux en discuter avec Rose ! Elle est plus qu'au courant des détails ! » répondit Emmett. Il était apparemment rompu aux vannes de Jasper et ne semblait pas du tout ennuyé, une petite lueur taquine était même apparue dans ses yeux.

« Ok ok, j'abdique ! Ta télé et la sono sont les plus belles du moooooonde entier ! » dit Jasper les mains appuyées très fort sur ses oreilles.

« Bon les gars, c'est fini oui !? On peut reprendre ? » finit par lâcher Alice excédée par leur comportement.

« Bella, comme tu es arrivée en retard, tu t'y colles ! » me lança Emmett.

Et merde, j'aurais dû m'y attendre pourtant ! Je me levai et me dirigeai vers les instruments pour attraper la guitare.

Jasper avait pris la basse, Emmett la batterie et Jessica le micro.

« Préparez-vous à vous faire éclater les amis » dit Emmett alors qu'il faisait les quelques réglages avant de lancer la musique.

« Ouh là ! Tu ne mets pas le niveau expert ? » demanda Angela de son fauteuil.

« Bah, je ne veux pas casser direct les ptis amateurs qui sont là ! » répondit-il avec un petit air suffisant.

« Donc tu vas perdre. Même pas la peine de lancer des paris» répondit mon amie.

« Hein ?? Même pas en rêve oui ! » répondit le futur batteur du groupe piqué au vif.

« Si, Bell va te laminer » assura-t-elle.

« Et bien j'aimerais bien voir ça ! » rugit-il en me lançant regard plein de défi.

Cool ! J'adorais quand la compétition se corsait ! Ça allait être drôle !

Je me préparai, passant la sangle de ma guitare autour de mon cou. Ce geste me fit regarder vers Edward. Il était resté bien silencieux depuis quelques minutes.

Pourtant à en juger à son expression, il ne semblait pas du tout faire la gueule, il souriait même et me regardait. Humm… si ça continuait, je n'étais pas si sûre de la gagner cette partie vu comment mon coeur s'était emballé.

« Allez, que le meilleur gagne ! » lança mon batteur préféré !

Je secouai un peu la tête pour me reconcentrer.

La musique commença. « Sex on fire » des Kings of Leon. Facile ! J'adorais ce groupe et je jouais leurs chansons depuis un bon moment sur ma propre guitare. Je me lançai sans avoir à réellement regarder l'écran.

Je devançais Emmett au niveau des points et je ris de le voir complètement concentré sur sa partie. Tout le monde nous encourageait et je n'étais pas la seule à me moquer un peu du grand costaud qui se déchainait sur la pauvre petite batterie.

La chanson finit et je gagnai mais d'un cheveu. Je posai la guitare et me levai pour reprendre ma place.

« Ok, je m'incline mais juste pour cette fois ! Je veux une revanche ! » me lança un Emmett bien remonté.

« Ok pas de souci, c'est quand tu veux » répondis-je un peu taquine. J'étais vraiment gagnée par la bonne humeur qui régnait. A tel point que lorsque je m'assis, en tournant la tête et croisai les yeux d'Edward. Sans y réfléchir, je lui lançai un clin d'œil.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Ahah ! Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à être un peu chamboulée par la situation. En même temps, vu comment je lui avais parlé sur la plage, il devait s'attendre au pire venant de ma part !

Les chansons s'enchainèrent et nous rigolâmes beaucoup à chaque prestation.

Les filles décidèrent d'enchainer par un karaoké. Je ne participai pas préférant aider les garçons à préparer de quoi boire et manger.

Je les suivis tous les trois du côté de la cuisine. Emmett me tannait pour que l'on s'affronte à nouveau en musique.

« Pas question ou alors avec de vrais instruments ! C'est vraiment un truc de petit joueur ce truc électronique » finis-je par le provoquer.

« Ok miss je me la pète ! Je te mets au défit un jour d'interprêter devant moi un solo de guitare d'anthologie et je me réserve le choix de la chanson ! »

« Ok ! Même pas peur ! » enchainai-je.

J'étais totalement consciente de la présence d'Edward dans la pièce. Je l'observai en douce pendant qu'il sortait des tasses, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour les gâteaux.

Jasper qui découpait les tartes releva les yeux. Sentant son regard posé sur moi, je me tournai vers lui. Il me regardait avec air mi-interrogateur mi-amusé ! Et mince, j'étais surprise en flagrant délit de gros matage d'Edward!

Je rougis sur le champ et détournai la tête rapidement.

« Je crois qu'on a tout, il n'y a plus qu'à apporter tout ça du côté des furies » dit Jasper.

Edward prit une pile de petites assiettes et me la tendit. Voyant ça, je secouai vivement la tête.

« Quoi ? » me dit-il un peu brusquement.

« Je ne prends pas les assiettes » répondis-je très vite sans y réfléchir.

Il se figea me regardant interloqué.

« Euh… je veux dire…il ne vaut mieux pas que je les prenne si vous voulez vous en servir là-bas » expliquai-je gênée baissant la tête.

Quand je la relevai, je vis trois paires d'yeux qui me fixaient.

« Bon d'accord ! J'ai un équilibre plus que limite et j'excelle dans la gamelle de toute beauté ! Ça vous va ? avouai-je sur un ton énervé.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire puissant tous les trois en même temps. Edward était plié de rire et il semblait tout d'un coup plus détendu. Qu'il était beau comme ça ! Il n'en fallut pas plus à mon cœur qui démarra une gigue endiablée.

Nous rejoignîmes les filles et je n'avais eu le droit que de porter la boîte à sucre et la pelle à tarte qui étaient toutes deux…en plastique. Hum, comment devais-je le prendre ?

La soirée se poursuivit toujours dans la bonne humeur. Je fus ravie de constater que les choses semblaient se remettre au beau fixe avec Edward. Je me sentais plus décontractée moins sur la défensive. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il me rendait folle.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela. J'étais à fleur de peau. D'un sourire ou d'un regard, il pouvait m'envoyer me percher sur mon petit nuage. Ce que je pouvais déjà dire c'est que j'espérais que ce nuage allait devenir une destination féquente pour moi car j'adorais vraiment lui rendre visite!! ^^

_**Bon, ça c'est fait! Un check de plus sur la liste. Alors vos impressions à propos de tout ça? Au fait, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous voyez évoluer les choses? Juste pour voir si les pistes que je suis sont celles auxquelles vous vous préparez ou pas!! ;)**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous sans doute demain soir!! tchao**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voila le 12th one! Un peu plus tôt que prévu!! Bonne lecture!**_

_**### Chapitre 12 ###**_

_***Journal de Bella*.**_

_**Jeudi 9 septembre, midi et des petites brouettes…**_

_**Quelle matinée ! La première dissertation de l'année est tombée. Quatre heures à plancher sur l'évolution des courants musicaux depuis les années 60. **_

_**Un super sujet mais il y avait tellement de trucs à dire que j'aurais pu y passer toute la journée ! Je crois que mon index gauche gardera à vie la trace de mon stylo tant j'ai gratté !**_

_**Là, je me suis posée dans mon petit coin habituel pour manger mon sandwich. Je lézarde un peu au soleil avant de rattaquer. Cours cet après-midi et concert ce soir au black's, programme bien booké !**_

_**La soirée d'hier soir était vraiment top ! J'aime de plus en plus ce petit groupe de brigands que sont les Cullen et les Hale. Ils me font mourir de rire par moment. C'est touchant de voir à quel point ils sont liés entre eux.**_

_**Moi qui n'ai jamais eu de famille nombreuse, ça me fait chaud au cœur de les voir et pour avouer ça donne même envie de connaître la même chose.**_

_**Avec Edward, les choses se sont un peu débloquées hier soir…**_

_***POV Bella***_

Quand il avait été l'heure de partir, j'avais accompagné Edward pour aller chercher ma veste et mon sac ainsi que ceux de mes amies.

C'est Alice qui m'avait confié cette mission. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix me poussant presque derrière Edward pour que j'y aille. Elle m'avait juste précisé qu'elle devait parler à Jess et Angela d'une sortie qu'elles avaient prévu de faire.

Avec Edward, nous avions gagné la chambre d'Alice pour récupérer le tout. La chambre était très grande et très bien décorée. Sobre et chic avec de magnifiques photos de grands photographes de mode.

En revenant vers les autres, nous passâmes devant une autre chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

Ce furent les étagères qui attirèrent mon attention. Elles étaient énormes et elles croulaient de livres et de disques. La collection de vinyles était impressionnante.

« Waouw »lançai-je tout bas.

J'étais figée et je devais me retenir d'aller voir les trésors musicaux devaient se trouver dans le meuble.

Je me mis à me balancer sur mes pieds en triturant la lanière de ma besace.

« Euh… c'est ma chambre » me dit Edward qui m'avait rejointe.

Il semblait un peu nerveux.

Je tournai très vite la tête vers lui étonnée. Waouw ! Je rélisai qu'il était aussi fondu de musique que moi le garçon !

Je décidai de me lancer :

« Je peux ? » demandai-je timidement, ne voulant pas m'imposer.

« Bien sûr » souffla-t-il.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward, posai ma veste sur le canapé en passant et me dirigeai vers les étagères.

Il avait des disques magnifiques et pour certain très rares. Il y avait beaucoup de musique classique, de toutes les époques, des compositeurs de toutes nationalités. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de rock et de blues.

Parmi ces disques, je retrouvai beaucoup d'artistes qui faisaient partie de mes préférés.

Je m'assis en tailleur pour continuer ma visite des étagères les plus basses.

« Oh, où est-ce que tu l'as eu celui là ?! Je le cherche depuis des plombes ! » lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il avait posé les vestes et les sacs des filles et s'était appuyé contre son bureau. Il me regardait avec un air amusé.

« Lequel ? » dit-il en s'approchant. Il finit par s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je lui montrai le disque des Pinkfloyd que je tenais entre mes mains.

« Ah je vois, connaisseuse hein ? » me dit-il en me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je l'ai déniché chez un disquaire de Portland mais c'était un coup de bol immense » reprit-il. « Je te donnerai son adresse si tu veux ».

« Oui ce serait cool. Et celui-là ? » continuai-je.

« Un cadeau de mes parents, ils l'ont trouvé à Londres lors d'un voyage » répondit-il.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! » laissai-je échapper.

« Euh… déjà ? » me demanda-t-il un peu perplexe mais en commençant déjà à se relever.

« Non ! Je voulais dire à Londres ! » expliquai-je le retenant par le bras pour qu'il se rasseye.

Mon geste avait été instinctif et quand je me rendis compte que ma main était toujours sur son bras, je la retirai vivement. Mes joues devinrent rouge écarlate.

Il y eu un petit silence gênant qu'il rompit très vite :

« On t'as jamais dit que tu es parfois un peu difficile à suivre ? ». Son ton était gentiment moqueur. Son visage affichait un air qui allait avec le ton de sa voix.

Ok, monsieur était d'humeur taquine ! En même temps, c'était un Cullen et à voir le frère et la sœur je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée !

« Ben je te retourne le compliment ! » lui répondis-je. Nous rîmes tout les deux.

On frappa doucement à la porte. Celle-ci était toujours ouverte et Rosalie était appuyée contre le chambranle.

« Je crois que les filles t'attendent pour y aller » dit-elle doucement avant de tourner les talons.

« Oui, il se fait tard et on a tous cours demain » enchainai-je.

J'étais toujours un peu à l'ouest. J'avais du mal à sortir de ma bulle. A chaque fois que je passai un moment avec Edward, j'oubliai vraiment tout ce qui m'entourait.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que nous avions passé à discuter de musique ici dans sa chambre.

Je secouai la tête pour éclaircir un peu mes idées et décidai de me relever.

Je rangeai le disque que je tenais et quand je levai les yeux je vis Edward qui me tendait la main. Je la pris et il m'aida à me mettre debout.

Sa main était chaude et tellement grande qu'elle enveloppait complètement la mienne. La sensation fut tellement délicieuse que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché mes doigts.

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi alors je relevai la tête.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et l'espace d'un instant je crus y déceler ce que je voulais y lire depuis un petit moment déjà. Pour ne rien gâcher il souriait. Un vrai sourire qui découvrait ses dents.

« Bon, on y va ou quoi ?! » hurla Jess qui débarqua comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Oups, pardon ! » dit-elle en nous voyant et elle repartit aussitôt. Je l'entendis pouffer et cela me mit la puce à l'oreille. Qu'était-elle encore allée imaginer !

Cela me fit rougir et pour ne pas qu'Edward s'en rende compte je lâchai ses doigts et me hâtai vers la porte.

J'entendis ses pas derrière moi tandis que nous rejoignîmes les autres. Tout le monde nous regarda avec un air entendu et cela n'améliora pas, mais alors pas du tout l'état de mes joues.

Avec les filles nous saluâmes toute la clique. Je vis Edward me faire un petit signe de la main. Il me tenait, je ne pouvais pas le nier ! Rien qu'un petit salut allumait des étincelles dans mon ventre. Je craquai :

« Si vous voulez, il y a un concert demain soir au Black's. Si ça vous dit on peut se retrouver là-bas ? »

« yep, cool ! » répondit Jasper super enthousiaste.

Je me risquai à jeter un regard à Edward. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il viendrait.

Sur le coup mon cœur fit quelques saltos. Cool, cool, cool !

Tout le monde se donna rendez-vous le lendemain soir pour le concert.

_***Journal de Bella***_

_**Oups j'ai bien divagué là ! J'étais bien coincée dans ma petite bulle ! Bon allez, motivation, motivation ! Les cours commencent dans dix minutes. **_

_**J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, de retrouver Edward. Plus que quelques heures ! Miam !**_

_**Dix minutes après…**_

_**Ah ! Je viens de l'apercevoir ! Il se rendait au bâtiment de musique classique. Il ne m'a pas vue posée dans mon petit coin. J'adore sa démarche. Il paraît tellement sûr de lui et en même temps il y a un certain détachement dans sa façon de se comporter. Comme s'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux choses qui l'entourent. **_

_**Pourtant quand je me trouve face à lui, je ne ressens absolument pas cela. Quand il me fixe, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a plein de questions cachées dans ses yeux…**_

_**Merde, le cours commence !**_

**

* * *

**

**_Voili voilou!! Un petit chapitre qui n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui mais voilà ce que ça donne quand on ne sait pas faire la grasse matinée!! ;) _**

**_Alors comment vous le trouvez cet Edward??_**

**_bisettes générales!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello everybody!**_

**_Pour commencer, merci pour vos messages. Je surkiffe vos encouragements et j'aime voir les petites questions que vous vous posez!! Un coucou spécial pour les chipies qui sont là depuis le premier chapitre biensur!! ;)_**

**_Voici le nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a des chances!! ;) Enfin, je dis ça je ne dis rien!! Surtout que..._**

**_Bref, bonne lecture!! You rocks!!_**

_**### CHAPITRE 13 ###**_

_**POV Bella**_

_L'après-midi m'avait paru interminable. J'avais fixé l'horloge pendant tout le cours en espérant développer le pouvoir de déplacer les aiguilles rien que par la pensée. Que nenni, la petite aiguille semblait continuer à me narguer en suivant son petit rythme bien établi. J'avais même l'impression que par moment elle se tâtait pour repartir en arrière !! Rrrr !_

_Une fois au Black's, j'avais dû lutter pour garder ma concentration et pour m'occuper des réglages que demandait le groupe qui allait jouer le soir._

_J'étais maintenant dans une loge. Il était bientôt vingt heures. Je venais de me changer et j'avais passé des habits que j'avais trouvés sur mon lit quand j'étais sortie de la douche. Merci Angie, ma bonne fée !_

_J'avais passé une petite robe noire qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Le décolleté était en tissu froncé et un ruban de satin noir était noué sous ma poitrine. J'aimais beaucoup cette robe car elle était très fluide et j'avais l'impression que le tissu dansait dès que je bougeais. _

_Je m'étais attaché les cheveux en un chignon flou avec des mèches qui dépassaient. J'avais toujours aux pieds mes boots en vernis noirs. Il était de toute façon hors de question que je chausse des talons vu mon équilibre plus qu'incertain._

_Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller chercher toute la troupe qui devait m'attendre pour pouvoir entrer. J'allai les faire entrer un peu avant l'ouverture du bar pour que nous puissions boire un pot et discuter avant que le vacarme ne commence._

_Je m'inspectai une dernière fois dans le miroir, soufflai un bon coup et me décidai à bouger. Je passai mon petit blouson de cuir et filai vers la porte. J'étais super nerveuse de savoir qu'à quelques pas Edward était peut-être là. Respire, Bella, respire !_

_Tout le monde était déjà arrivé et à en juger au volume sonore l'ambiance était déjà au beau fixe !_

_« Hey hey hey ! » lançai-je gagné à mon tour par l'euphorie._

_« Bella ! »_

_« Bells ! »_

_« Allez hop ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! Et en vitesse ! Avant que des groupies ne viennent fouiner par ici ! »ajoutai-je en leur faisant signe de se dépêcher. _

_Je tins la porte pendant qu'ils se faufilaient chacun à leur tour. Quand Edward passa devant moi, il me sourit. Ce petit sourire en coin qui le rendait si craquant. _

_Je lui rendis instinctivement son sourire._

_J'étais partie me percher encore une fois sur mon petit nuage et je ne remarquai pas tout de suite Angie qui me fixait avec un air amusé, un sourcil relevé._

_« Alors poussinette, on craquette grave là non ? » me murmura-t-elle._

_« Pfff » répondis-je me retournant pour refermer la porte contente d'avoir un prétexte pour cacher mes joues._

Nous nous installâmes sur des fauteuils. Je décidai de proposer à boire à tout le monde pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit car celui-ci avec la présence d'Edward carburait à max ! Je partis vers le bar et je croisai Ben qui arrivait pour prendre son service.

« Wouaw ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fête ce soir pour que tu nous fasses l'honneur de déclarer le festival de la jupette ouvert !? » lança celui-ci en me charriant.

« Oh ça va, hein ! J'ai bien le droit de me déguiser en fille dès fois non ? » répliquai-je

Il rigola et s'approcha pour que nous fassions notre salut spécial. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar.

Comme à son habitude, Ben me raconta ses dernières blagues trouvées et je crus à plusieurs reprises décéder de rires. Je finis par réussir à préparer les boissons et il me proposa de m'aider à les apporter à la table où se trouvaient mes amis.

J'acceptai avec plaisir car vu le volume de boissons à apporter, j'aurai eu bien du mal à porter le plateau jusque là-bas sans tout faire tomber.

« Voilà le ravitaillement ! » lançai-je à la cantonade.

Ben et moi nous posâmes aussi une fois le service effectué. Nous trinquâmes tous et je faillis lâcher mon verre au moment de toucher celui d'Edward. Il me regardait fixement et j'avais l'impression que ses yeux lisaient jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Une vague de frisson m'emporta et je dus secouer la tête pour me reprendre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec aucun mec, j'en étais sûre et ce dont j'étais toute aussi certaine c'est que ça me terrifiait !

Jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours lutté pour mon indépendance et ma liberté. La lutte avait même été parfois farouche notamment avec mon père. Mais là, d'un regard, Edward pouvait me faire entrer dans son monde et me faire oublier le sien. Ce qui m'effrayait, c'est qu'une fois que j'y étais, je n'éprouvais aucune envie d'en sortir ! Ah je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge !

Je dus m'absenter quelques temps pour organiser l'entrée du groupe sur scène et gérer le lancement du concert.

Quand tout fut lancé, je rejoignis notre table. Seuls Edward et Jasper y étaient assis alors que les autres se déchainaient sur la piste.

« Alors Bella, tout roule ? » demanda Jasper.

« Yep nickel ! Vous venez ? » les invitai-je me débarrassant de ma veste. »

« Euh…on vous rejoint, on finit notre verre ! » répondit Jasper tentant visiblement de fuir la piste de danse.

« J'arrive »me dit Edward. Il finit son verre d'un coup et sous le regard étonné de Jasper, il se leva et s'approcha.

Nous jouâmes des coudes pour rejoindre les autres et la foule était tellement dense que je me retrouvai à plusieurs reprises collée contre Edward. Pour mon plus grand plaisir ! ;)

Les filles étaient totalement déchaînées ! Elles dansaient comme des furies et ce n'était rien de le dire ! Je décidai de me lâcher aussi et je fus entrainée par Alice et Jess dans une chorégraphie dont le mot d'ordre était de se secouer comme un prunier.

Soudain, le groupe entama une reprise d'un de mes titres préférés des Arctic Monkeys, « _I bet_ _you look good on the dancefloor_ » ! Je me défoulai en dansant et chantant les paroles à tue-tête en même temps.

La foule était déchaînée et on se cognait tous les uns dans les autres, c'était géant ! Tout le monde avait été embarqué par la musique.

_Arrête de me faire de l'oeil, j'arrêterai de te faire de l'oeil  
Et ce qui me surprend, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu le fasses  
Et tes épaules sont gelées (froides comme la __nuit__)  
Oh, mais tu es une explosion (tu es de la dynamite)  
Tu ne t'appelles pas Rio, mais je n'aime pas le sable  
Et allumer la mèche pourrait faire un bang, b-b-bang, allez !_

Ce couplet me fit rire intérieurement car je n'arrêtai pas moi-même de jeter des coups d'œil du côté du beau mec aux yeux verts qui se tenait non loin de moi !

Celui-ci avait été rejoint par Emmett qui, son bras autour de son cou, lui criait les paroles dans les oreilles en le secouant. Très vite, Edward s'était pris au jeu et il avait finit par suivre le rythme, chantant et sautant comme tout le monde.

Son sourire était magnifique et le faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune. C'est fou la différence qu'il y avait entre son allure de ce soir et celle de la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus dans ce bar !  
_  
Je parie que tu as l'air bien sur la piste de danse  
Je ne sais pas si tu cherches une histoire d'amour ou...  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches  
J'ai dit, je parie que tu as l'air bien sur la piste de danse  
En dansant sur de l'électro-__pop__ comme un __robot__ de 1984  
De 1984 !_

J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer, parce que ça me désespère  
Sans un bruit, tu m'appelles, et je ne pense pas que ce soit très honnête

Oups ! Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui et j'avais rencontré ses yeux. Son regard était sur moi, lui aussi. Faisant le lien avec les paroles, je rougis et me détournai pour cacher ma gêne.

_Que tes épaules sont gelées (froides comme la nuit)  
Oh, mais tu es une explosion (tu es de la dynamite)  
Tu ne t'appelles pas Rio, mais je n'aime pas le sable  
Allumer la mèche pourrait faire un bang, b-b-bang, allez !__rêves__ de mauvaise conduite_

Je parie que tu as l'air bien sur la piste de danse  
Je ne sais pas si tu cherches une histoire d'amour ou...  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches  
J'ai dit, je parie que tu as l'air bien sur la piste de danse  
En dansant sur de l'électro-pop comme un robot de 1984  
De 1984 !

Oh, il n'y a pas d'amour, pas de Montaigus ou de Capulets  
Il y a juste des chansons bruyantes dans les sets de DJ et...  
Des sales pistes de danse et des

Bien, je parie que tu as l'air bien sur la piste de danse  
Je ne sais pas si tu cherches une histoire d'amour ou...  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches  
J'ai dit, je parie que tu as l'air bien sur la piste de danse  
En dansant sur de l'électro-pop comme un robot de 1984  
De 1984 !

La chanson se finit dans une explosion d'applaudissements et de sifflets !

J'étais en nage, mes cheveux s'étaient détachés et envahissaient une partie de mon visage, et ma tête tournait. Je fermai mes yeux pour profiter de toutes ces sensations.

Je me sentais tituber un peu comme soûlée par ce trop plein d'émotions. Quelqu'un me bouscula un peu en passant, j'en perdis l'équilibre.

Je ne touchai jamais le sol. Deux mains m'avaient attrapées par la taille et m'avaient retenue.

Quand je levai les yeux, je vis ceux d'Edward qui m'observaient avec un air inquiet. Et là, sans réfléchir, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

La sensation de ses lèvres sous les miennes fut un véritable délice. Il mit quelques instants à me rendre mon baiser. Mais quand il se réveilla et bien… woaw !

Un baiser à mettre dans les annales! A bout de souffle nous dûmes nous séparer. Il garda son front appuyé sur le mien. Je frottai un peu mon nez contre le sien. Il se pencha un peu et déposa un baiser léger sur ma bouche. Avant de se reculer, il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

J'étais complètement ailleurs, hors de mon corps. Nous nous retrouvâmes collés l'un contre l'autre au beau milieu de la foule qui recommençait à se déchaîner avec le retour de la musique.

Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis et la première sensation que j'eus fut que j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Ici, rien qu'ici dans ses bras. Je soupirai de contentement et frottai ma joue contre la sienne. Je le sentis sourire contre ma caresse ce qui me fit fondre encore plus.

Le temps s'était suspendu. J'aurais voulu rester indéfiniment comme ça contre lui.

Soudain j'entendis une voix appeler mon prénom. Pensant qu'Emmett venait pour nous vanner, je ne fis pas l'effort de bouger et me préparai à le rembarrer.

« Bella ! » entendis-je à nouveau. Le propriétaire de la voix se rapprochait.

Je sentis Edward se tendre. Il tenta de reculer mais je serrai mes bras plus fort.

« Non ! » lui soufflai-je en enfouissant la tête dans son cou. Il me reprit dans ses bras.

« Bella ! Enfin !! » reprit la voix désormais juste derrière mon dos.

Edward souffla et me prit par les épaules. Il me fit reculer d'un pas et me jeta un regard. Je n'eus pas le temps de plonger plus d'un instant mes yeux dans les siens car deux gros bras me soulevèrent du sol et me tournèrent.

« Jake !! » lançai-je en découvrant mon ami qui me tenait dans l'étau de ses deux bras.

_**Ahaha!! Alors pas trop envie de me tuer ??!! On peut dire qu'une question se pose! Team Edward ou Team Jacob??**_

_**Trève de plaisanteries! Qui a dit qu'on pouvait rire de tout??!! Il n'avait sans doute pas lu Les T books lui!!! MDR!! **_

_**Non, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais essayer de gérer pour vous envoyer le chapitre 14 ce soir et au pire des cas je le poste demain!**_

_**Je vous ai mis les paroles en VO des Arctic Monkeys car on a beau dire, une traduction restera toujours une traduction!!! Cette chanson me fait triper à chaque fois que je l'entends, elle est parfaite comme lancement de soirée!! Je vous laisse libre de tester tout ça!! ;)**_

**_Biensûr je suis toujours curieuse de connaître vos réactions, j'attends vos reviews!!_**

**_Tournée de bisettes générales!!_**

_{I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor}__surprises__ me is that I don't really want you to  
And your shoulders are frozen (cold as the __night__)  
Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
And lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go!__romance__ or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said*, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot __from__ 1984  
From 1984!__think__ it's very fair  
That your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)  
Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go!__love__, no Montagues or Capulets  
Are just banging tunes and DJ sets and...  
Dirty dancefloors, and __dreams__ of naughtiness!_

Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you  
And what it is that

I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for

I wish you'd stop ignoring me, because it's sending me to despair  
Without a sound, yeah, you're calling me, and I don't

I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
From 1984!

Oh, there ain't no

Well, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
From 1984!


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou!! Nouveau chapitre tout chaud!! **

**Merci pour vos messages !! You rock my friends!!**

**C'est le moment je crois de vous lancer un petit salut personnalisé vu qu'aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de temps devant moi!!**

** Bib08: Bah alors où es-tu passée??? Tu as déposé la première review que j'ai jamais eu et pof tu disparais?? trop dur pour moi!! lol . En tout cas à très vite j'espère! ;)**

**MelanieMac: Coucou miss! Alors que penses-tu de nos deux têtes de mules? Pour le moment elles se sont calmées mais elles en ont encore sous le pied!! A très vite pour de prochains délires! ;) Biz!**

**Mary02: Alors je te décerne la palme d'or de la revieweuse la plus assidue et surtout la plus courtoise! Des excuses pour cause de non review de chapitre, c'est vraiment trop tchoupitrognon. Je ne savais pas que ça se faisait encore des personnes si gentilles!! J'adore tes petis coms que j'attends avec impatience!! bisettes et à très vite!**

** Marion: sache que tu tiens le record du nombre de bisous que j'ai reçu par review! lol! Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle prix je pourrais te réserver pour cela, mais si tu as une idée que tu voudrais inclure dans l'histoire ou je ne sais pas un petit moment romantique que tu voudrais voir, je pourrais essayer de l'inclure à l'histoire, rien que pour toi!! ;) A très vite!**

**Lovelyrainbow-x : Merci pour tous ces ptis coms! Je pense que je suis aussi pressée de les lire que tu sembles pressée de lire la suite!!! lol. J'aime cette attente ça me motive trop pour me poser devant mon Pc pour écrire la suite!! Les autres peuvent te dire merci! Bisous **

**CaRoOThePriinCess: Hey! il est trop dur à réécrire ton pseudo!! lol ! Alors moi aussi j'aime vraiment mais alirs vraiment beaucoup tes messages!! On va se faire un pti kiff perso sur le mot vraiment avec tout ça non? lol! Non mais, vraiment!! ;) bisous**

**Marblette: Je fais tout pour que notre connexion cérébrale persiste! D'ailleurs on est mercredi et tu es peut-être en train de rédiger un super chapitre en ce moment même! j'adore tes petits coms et je compte te rendre la pareille, t'inquiète!! bisous**

**Stetiphany: Bienvenue au club très chère!! Et je crois que nous partageons des goûts commnuns pour la musique!! Si tu as des suggestions je suis toute ouïe ! bisous et à très vite!! ;)**

**Je tiens à faire un petit clin d'oeil à Calimero59: J'adore tes petits messages hypracourts! Ils me font tripper!! ;) T'inquiète, je ne mords pas!! Mais tu sembles l'avoir bien compris car tu as doublé ton nombre de mots en seulement quelques reviews! En un mot comme en cent, je kiffe! bisous bisous!!**

**Et voilà! Après tout ce blabla, je vous dis juste, ENJOY!!!!**

** ### CHAPITRE 14 ####**

*****

*****

_**POV Edward**_

_*_

_Putain, mais qui c'était celui-là encore ! Bella était dans ses bras et il la faisait tournoyer. Elle lui souriait et le serrait fort contre elle. Pourtant, il n'y avait que quelques secondes c'est dans mes bras qu'elle s'était blottie._

_Décidément cette soirée était riche en émotion ! En même temps, depuis hier soir j'y avais beaucoup pensé et mes espoirs avaient grandi._

_Je voulais que Bella comprenne ce soir qu'elle me plaisait. Je voulais sonder un peu le terrain pour voir si de son côté, elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi ou si elle nous voyait rester simplement amis._

_Quelques minutes plutôt, quand elle m'avait embrassé j'avais cru avoir ma réponse. Sur le coup j'avais été tellement surpris et heureux que j'avais mis du temps à me rendre compte de la situation. _

_Notre baiser avait été sensationnel, d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Comme toujours avec Bella, j'avais été transporté dans un monde qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir de me faire découvrir._

_Mais, quand j'avais entendu cette voix masculine qui appelait le trésor qui était blotti dans mes bras, ma bulle avait explosé brutalement._

_Ce mec avait repéré Bella de loin dans la foule, il l'avait regardée et la regardait toujours d'ailleurs, avec des yeux brillants._

_Il s'était dépêché de la rejoindre et il était manifeste qu'elle et lui se connaissaient. Elle était maintenant dans ses bras à lui et mon cœur était en train de prendre la claque de sa vie._

_A les voir comme ça tous les deux, un sentiment de colère monta. Mes poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes et ma mâchoire se verrouilla._

_Ils étaient maintenant en grande conversation. Ils se tenaient les mains et Bella sautillait presque sur place._

_« Mais quand est-ce que tu es rentré ??!! »._

_« J'arrive de l'aéroport. J'avais demandé à Billy de ne rien dire pour te faire la surprise »._

_« Et tu restes pour combien de temps ? »._

_« Juste une semaine, le groupe fait une pause avant d'enchaîner sur une autre série de dates »._

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as trop manqué Jacob Black ! »._

_Elle venait de dire cela en se blottissant dans les bras de ce Jacob._

_« Toi aussi Iz' J'aurais voulu que tu voies tout ça avec moi ! »._

_Iz', ce mec l'appelait Iz' ?! Ah merde, c'était pire que ce que je croyais ! Et voilà, il la reprenait dans ses bras maintenant ! _

_J'avais l'air d'un con comme ça, planté à côté. Je décidai de leur laisser un peu d'intimité même si cela me retournait les entrailles. Je commençai à me diriger vers les autres quand je sentis une main attraper la mienne._

_« Edward, attends ! »_

_Je tournai la tête et je vis Bella derrière moi. Elle me fixait avec des yeux pleins_

_D'interrogation._

_« Où tu vas ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Euh... je… je ne veux pas déranger »dis-je passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux. J'avais lâché la fin de ma phrase un peu brusquement du fait de ma colère. _

_« O…kay. Euh… il faut qu'on parle…je crois. »dit-elle toute hésitante. « Mais avant, je veux te présenter un ami ! » reprit-elle. Un ami ?hum, je commençais à avoir un peu plus envie de rester dans le coin là !_

_Elle me mena me tenant par la main jusqu'au fameux Jacob._

_« Jacob, je te présente Edward ! » dit-elle. Elle avait dit ça tout en se serrant contre moi avec un grand sourire et ses joues avaient rougi… Mon cœur s'était emballé face à sa réaction et cela avait bâillonné le monstre qui torturait mes entrailles depuis l'arrivée de Jacob._

_« Edward, ça…c'est Jacob. Mon ami et un de mes frères par Intérim ! » me dit-elle en tapant du poing dans l'épaule de Jacob._

_« Salut ! »dis-je à Jacob en lui tendant la main maintenant soulagé._

_« Salut ! »me répondit-il avec un grand sourire prenant ma main._

_Ouch la poigne ! Je ne voulais pas passer pour une demi-portion devant lui alors je serrai les dents. J'avais l'habitude de faire gaffe à mes mains à cause du piano et là, j'avais bien crû entendre quelques phalanges craquer. Emmett me charriait souvent en me disant que je devrais faire assurer mes mains comme Jennifer Lopez l'avait fait avec ses fesses sous peine de développer une réputation de chochotte internationale._

_Il y eut ensuite un petit blanc pendant lequel Jacob se mit à nous regarder Bella et moi alternativement. Un sourire entendu commença à s'imprimer sur son visage._

_« Alors comme ça vous deux…Et bien Iz', t'en fais des choses dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! » commença-t-il à la charrier franchement.  
« Ta gueule Jake ! Si t'es revenu pour m'enquiquiner je veux bien lancer une cagnotte pour ton billet de retour dès ce soir ! » lui répondit Bella. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et semblaient lancer tout un tas d'avertissements à Jacob._

_Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant mais à la place de Jacob je me serais calmé immédiatement. J'étais ravi aussi de voir que ce gaillard était disposé à nous voir comme un couple. Je préférais l'avoir de mon côté !_

_« Okay, je sors le drapeau blanc ! Bellattila !» répondit-il en levant ses deux mains face à lui en signe de paix._

_« Cool. Finalement tu commences à mûrir ! On va finir par faire quelque chose de toi ! »_

_« Bon je vais boire un pot avec la clique mais je t'attends tout à l'heure pour jouer ! Pas moyen que tu te défiles !! » ajouta-t-il se dirigeant déjà vers le bar. En passant devant moi il me lança une bourrade à m'en décoller les poumons._

_« A plus Edward, et fais gaffe, on t'a à l'œil ! »._

_Ok ! En fait tout ça, c'était des avertissements ! La poignée de main à la Terminator n'était qu'un début. Pigé, il tenait son rôle de « grand-frère » à cœur. _

_Je hochai simplement la tête montrant que j'avais bien compris trop sous le choc pour trouver une réponse potable. _

_Son départ nous laissa en tête-à-tête avec Bella. Nous nous regardâmes un moment un peu gênés avant d'éclater de rire._

_C'était la première fois que je profitais du rire de Bella en tête-à-tête. Je prenais ça comme un privilège ultime. Pour une fois, ou je devrais dire enfin, son rire était pour moi et rien qu'à moi._

_Je l'avais vue tout à l'heure avec Ben derrière le bar. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dits mais Bella avait rit jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Sur le coup, j'en avais crevé de jalousie. Moi qui avait attendu toute la journée pour partager un moment avec elle, j'étais resté coincé dans mon sofa comme un con alors que ce mec lui pouvait profiter de son rire si envoûtant._

_Woaw ! Je ferais mieux de me surveiller un peu moi ! Je virais possessif à mort !_

_Je repris mes esprits et décidai qu'il était temps que je parle avec Bella._

_Je me rendis soudain compte qu'en fait, tout ça faisait partie prenante du plan de ma jedi de sœur ! Le rapprochement, la discussion…et même le rire ! A mon grand désarroi, sans le faire exprès je finissais par en suivre toutes les étapes ! Il fallait croire qu'elle me connaissait plus que bien ma sœurette._

_« On se pose un peu si tu veux ? » proposai-je doucement à Bella._

_« Oui… mais… »me répondit-elle un peu nerveuse. Elle jetait des coups d'œil vers la table de notre groupe. _

_« Dehors ? » enchainai-je ravie qu'elle semble préférer un tête-à-tête._

_« Ouais, suis-moi »._

_Elle me prit la main et me conduisit à travers la foule vers une porte de sortie discrète sur le côté de la salle. Nous débouchâmes dans une arrière-cour aménagée en petit salon de détente._

_« Voici la salle de pause du personnel » me dit-elle. « Cool, hein ? »_

_J'ouvris mes yeux en grand. Les murs de l'immeuble dans cet endroit étaient recouverts de graffitis magnifiques._

_« Woaw, géant » soufflai-je. _

_« Ouaip, les groupes qui passent font souvent leur pause ici pour prendre l'air et c'est devenu une tradition de laisser un mot ou un dessin sur les murs ! » m'expliqua-t-elle._

_Je continuai à examiner toutes ces petites œuvres quand j'arrivai au niveau d'un dessin qui me fit écarquiller les yeux._

_Soudain un peu gêné, je me frottai la nuque. Je ne pouvais en même temps pas détacher mes yeux du dessin._

_« Euh… ouais » entendis-je. Je me tournai vers Bella. Ses joues étaient écarlates et elle avait fait tomber sa mèche sur son visage en baissant la tête. Elle se balançait sur ses pieds._

_« Tu es magnifique ». Ce furent les seuls mots que je pus prononcer. Je tendis ma main, la posai sur sa joue pour la faire regarder vers moi._

_« Ce n'est pas moi ! » me dit-elle vivement. _

_Je regardai à nouveau le dessin. J'avais devant moi une jeune femme peinte dont le visage était celui de Bella. Il n'y avait aucun doute, on ne pouvait confondre ses yeux avec d'autres._

_Je la regardai un peu perplexe attendant un peu plus d'informations._

_« Enfin… c'est mon visage mais je n'ai jamais pris la pose pour le reste. » avoua-t-elle._

_Ok ! Je devais dire que je me sentis tout de suite plus à l'aise. En effet, sur le dessin « Bella » ne portait qu'un jean et un blouson de cuir porté ouvert et à même la peau. Sa poitrine était plus que découverte puisqu'il n'y avait que la sangle de la guitare électrique qu'elle portait qui passait dans la zone où on se serait attendu à trouver un t-shirt._

_Cette rockeuse sauvage, carrément rebelle était magnifique. Et finalement, je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à ce que j'imaginais de Bella. Surtout quand elle était en colère, quand ses yeux lançaient littéralement des éclairs._

_« Et ben, t'en fais de l'effet aux musicos de passage ! » lui lançai-je choisissant la voie de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait à moi !!_

_« Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! Celui-là je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait fumé mais c'est sans une de ces hallu qu'il a dessiné ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Nous discutâmes encore un petit moment des tags puis nous nous posâmes sur un des divans. Ok, je sentais que la discussion que j'avais attendue se profilait. _

_Allez Cullen, c'est pas le moment de faire le con. J'entendais la voix d'Emmett dans ma tête : « fais court, simple, précis et c'est gagné ! ». Ouais ben beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _

_« Je voulais savoir… » commençai-je « ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part ensemble ce weekend ? »me lançai-je._

_« Euh… » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit. _

_Merde, ça partait mal tout ça ! Je levai les yeux. Bella me regardait mais elle semblait embêtée. Et voilà, pour une fois que je trouvais une fille sensationnelle, elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi ! Quel con !_

_« En fait, je bosse vendredi soir et samedi… » continua Bella. « On organise une fête pour mon anniversaire à l'appart »._

_« Ah ok » répondis-je à la fois déçu et un peu soulagé de voir que son refus n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec moi._

_« J'étais sûre qu'Alice t'en avait parlé ! » reprit-elle._

_« De quoi ? »._

_« Ma fête d'anniversaire »._

_« Non, je n'étais pas au courant »_

_« Tu viendras ? »._

_« Avec plaisir ! »._

_Ses yeux chocolat s'allumèrent et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle était trop belle pour son propre bien. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras. Ses lèvres m'appelaient et je devais lutter ferme pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, une de mes mains échappa à mon contrôle et se retrouva sur son visage à repousser ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je la sentis frissonner et ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les miens. Et merde, trop envie !_

_Je pris mon courage à deux mains, posai mon autre main sur son visage et l'embrassai._

_Nous nous enflammèrent tout de suite. Ses lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes, sa langue se battait avec la mienne. Elle avait agrippé mon t-shirt pour nous rapprocher. _

_J'adorais littéralement sa façon presque sauvage de m'embrasser. Cela semblait lui faire autant d'effet qu'à moi puisque son souffle était désormais aussi court que le mien et qu'elle avait laissé échapper un gémissement._

_En manque aggravé d'oxygène, nous dûmes nous séparer. Je gardai mes mains sur sa nuque et elle garda ses poings serrés sur mon t-shirt._

_« Et bien, Cullen ! »_

_« Pareil Swan ! » _

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Alors votre avis?? Ben les voilà qui se débloquent un peu nos deux tourtereaux!!! =)**

**A très vite!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey tout le monde! Petit chapitre tout court mais je n'ai eu que des micropauses pour me poser devant l'ordi aujourd'hui! Par contre je me bloque une heure ce soir pour voir envoyer direct la suite! Vous aurez la fin de la soirée!!**_

**_Alors juste un petit message cette fois-ci pour cause de minutes qui passent trop vite: _**

**_ Bib08: respect, respect respect mon amie ( A genoux et les bras au-dessus de ma tête), chapeau bas! Le grand chelem des reviews, la grande classe! ;) A très vite (ou pas si tu repasses en mode furtif! mdr)!_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

_**### CHAPITRE 15 ###**_

_*_

_**_

_***_

_**POV Bella**_

_*****_

_*****_

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Ce mec était trop… tout ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand il prenait les commandes ! Ce baiser m'avait laissée vidée, lessivée. Mes lèvres palpitaient toujours, mon cœur peinait pour retrouver un rythme décent et je ne parlais même pas du reste ! _

_Si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurais pu carrément lui sauter dessus, ici dans la petite cour. _

_Il me regardait toujours et ses yeux étaient assombris de désir. J'étais totalement à sa merci. S'il décidait là, maintenant, de poursuivre les choses, je crois que je n'aurais en aucun cas la volonté nécessaire pour le stopper. Ses baisers étaient de loin les meilleurs auxquels j'avais goûté._

_Allez Bella, reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de craquer comme ça ! _

_Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent trop vite avec Edward car j'avais la conviction que mes sentiments pour lui étaient profonds et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. _

_Le hic, c'était que je ne savais pas du tout ce que de son côté, il pensait de cette affaire. Je voulais savoir un peu où nous en étions, quels étaient ses sentiments avant de commencer une histoire si histoire il pouvait y avoir._

_Ahah ! N'importe quoi ! Je ressortais du blabla de psychoteuse à deux balles alors que je savais que j'étais carrément embringuée jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire ! Si tout ça ne débouchait sur rien, mon petit cœur en prendrait un sacré coup !_

_«Et…Si on dîne ensemble demain soir ? » entendis-je. Il avait soufflé cette phrase à mon oreille. Ouh, rasade de frissons !_

_« Tu ne perds pas le nord ! » répondis-je en lui posant un baiser dans le cou._

_« Mmmh, je sais faire preuve de motivation et de ténacité, c'est inscrit dans mon CV » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin à croquer._

_« Tu gagnes cette manche Cullen ! On dîne demain » répliquai-je._

_« Je passe te prendre vers vingt heures »_

_« D'accord »_

_Oh mince, que j'aimais cet Edward là ! Si taquin, un rien machiavélique et surtout si sensuel !_

_Nous décidâmes de rejoindre les autres. Il prit ma main et me guida à travers la foule. Quand nous arrivâmes au niveau de notre table, toute la bande était là. _

_Nous eûmes droit à la plus belle démonstration de clins d'œil, de regards entendus et de petits sourires à laquelle j'avais pu assister. Edward ne lâcha pas ma main, nous nous installâmes sur un fauteuil côte à côte._

_Quand je tournai la tête, je vis Jess et Alice qui parlaient à voix basse en sautillant sur le canapé. Les deux commères jetaient des regards appuyés dans notre direction à Edward et moi. Ok, bon, on allait être cuisinés à mort !_

_Les conversations avaient repris autour de la table. Nous prîmes tous un verre et c'était maintenant Jess qui régalait ! Ouh là ! Je forçais un peu ce soir ! Mais après tout c'était la fête et on ne vit qu'une fois! Tout le monde trinqua bruyamment en riant. _

_Je me tournai vers Edward, il me retourna mon regard et serra ma cuisse sur laquelle sa main était posée. Mmmh, que j'aimais ça ! Pour masquer mon trouble à la petite troupe autour de nous, je plongeai le nez dans mon verre. Je crus entendre un petit rire étouffé venant de mon voisin._

_Ok, il le prenait comme ça, et bien il allait voir ! Chacun son tour, je ne devais pas être la seule à me retrouver dans cet état ce soir ! Il fallait que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce ! Je me mis à réfléchir à une forme de douce torture que je pourrais lui faire subir. Ouais bof, pas trop d'inspiration pour le moment. _

_« Allez, c'est ma tournée » lança Rosalie seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Woaw, les autres étaient bien partis aussi, ça devenait champêtre tout ça ! Mais il fallait bien le dire, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas rigolé comme cela !_

_Mon attention fut attirée par ce que Jacob était en train de dire à Emmett._

_« Nickel, on manquait justement d'un batteur ! » disait Jake._

_« Ben t'en a un devant toi, et un bon ! Je joue depuis tout petit»répondit Emmett en bombant le torse._

_Edward me murmura que c'était le seul instrument qui avait résisté entre ses grosses pattes. J'eus du mal à retenir mon rire._

_« On se fait un petit bœuf tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Ok, ça me dit bien tout ça ! » répondit Emmett les yeux brillants d'envie._

_En voilà deux qui semblaient accrocher ! En même temps à voir l'ambiance qui régnait autour de la table, les Cullen et les Hale semblaient s'entendre à merveille avec mes amis. _

_A zieuter un peu tout le monde comme ça, je vis qu'Angie et Ben semblaient lancés dans une conversation un peu privée. Les deux se regardaient avec des petits yeux de merlans frits. Je me promis intérieurement de donner un petit coup de pouce à l'affaire pour que cette histoire prenne forme. Mais tout dans la discrétion bien sûr ! Enfin dans les limites du raisonnable._

_Au bout d'un moment, Jacob se leva annonçant qu'il partait faire la fermeture du bar au public. Je regardai ma montre et découvris qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. _

_J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Jasper et Edward. Les deux garçons étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et la combinaison de leurs deux humours avait fait des ravages sur mes abdos. Bon, les yeux verts d'Edward et sa main sur ma nuque avaient aussi fait un effet du tonnerre. Il fallait bien l'avouer !_

_« Bon, Bella c'est le moment de voir un peu ce que tu vaux maintenant ! » lança Jacob en me tirant par le bras. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le suivre vers la scène. Ouch, ma tête tournait un peu mais rien de trop grave. _

_« Em' à la batterie, tout de suite ! » continua mon ami. Je vis Emmett bondir de sa place et gagner la scène à une vitesse supersonique. Son sourire était d'une largeur que j'aurais crue physiologiquement impossible ! Il rayonnait de bonheur à la manière d'un gosse qui découvre ses cadeaux de noël au petit matin._

_« Ben, mon ptit loupiot, rapplique tes fesses, tu prends le micro et je prends la basse ! » dit-il._

_Ben débarqua, nous fîmes notre salut perso. Je branchai ma guitare et me tournai vers Ben pour voir ce qu'il avait envie de jouer. Celui-ci regarda Jacob avec un air conspirateur et me lança : « Closer des Kings of Leon ! »._

_« Tranquille pour commencer ! En plus on sait que tu l'adores celle-là ! » ajoutant Ben en m'enfonçant._

_Bon, pas trop le choix là ! Je savais très bien où voulaient en venir les gars. La seule fois que j'avais accepté de monter sur scène devant un public, je l'avais fait en commençant avec cette chanson et il faut bien avouer que je m'étais bien lâchée après !_

_En effet, les riffs de guitarede cette chanson étaient envoûtants et à chaque fois je le la jouais, j'oubliais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. C'était comme une drogue cette musique pour moi, j'y perdais mon âme._

_Face à moi, Ben et Jacob semblaient si fiers d'eux que je décidai d'abdiquer._

_Je passai la sangle autour de mon cou et attendis le signal de notre batteur de choc pour commencer. Show time les amis !_

**_Bon alors pour celles (et ceux??) qui sont partantes j'ai une petite mission à vous confier. Comment vous voyez la fin de la soirée? Juste pour avoir une petite idée car j'ai plein de situations possibles en tête et je n'arrive pas à choisir! J'ai envie de prendre une option vraiment rock pour ce petit show case! A voir selon votre avis! ;)_**

**_bisettes (juste ce qu'il faut pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir!)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Et oui! Encore moi! C'est le doublé pour aujourd'hui! Mais quand je vois l'heure, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses. Plus que quelques minutes avant de passer à vendredi!_**

**_Les deux prochains jours vont être chargés (des concerts et des fêtes que demande le peuple!!) donc si je n'ai pas posté le chapitre 17 demain c'est que ça ne sera pas avant dimanche aprèm!_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je me répète mais vous déchirez! _**

**_Enjoy! Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis ... RIEN!! (Ahah trop la pêche ce soir, je vir eune peu hyperactive en ce moment!! lol)_**

**_### CHAPITRE 16 ###_**

**_*_**

**_**_**

**_***_**

**_POV Edward_**

**_**_**

_Cette soirée était celle de toutes les surprises. Après avoir réussi (bien au-delà de mes espérances d'ailleurs !) à me rapprocher de Bella, j'avais maintenant le plus beau spectacle auquel il m'avait été donné d'assister._

_Ma belle était sur la scène et elle s'éclatait en jouant. Elle était concentrée, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière. Elle produisait avec sa guitare des sons incroyables, elle nous envoûtait littéralement._

_C'était fou de voir comment elle se transfigurait quand elle jouait. J'en avais déjà eu un petit aperçu l'autre soir quand elle avait joué à Rock Band chez nous mais là, on voyait qu'elle était carrément dans son élément. _

_Elle était belle à en couper le souffle, complètement submergée par sa passion. Elle semblait jouer à l'instinct ce qui rendait sa musique particulièrement puissante, presque animale. Rien n'était calculé, seul son plaisir transpirait dans les notes qu'elle jouait._

_Quand la musique s'arrêta, je vis Jacob discuter avec elle. Il avait l'air de la provoquer. Je vis Bella hocher la tête en retour et sur son visage un air de défi s'afficha._

_Emmett qui kiffait avoir un micro pour une fois décida de nous éclairer un peu :_

_«Vous tous qui êtes dans cette salle, vous allez maintenant assister à un duel de titans ! » commença-t-il en prenant sa voix la plus grave. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que la salle était pratiquement déserte. A part notre groupe, les employés, Le gérant et quelques invités à lui, tout le monde était sorti._

_« A moi droite, Jacob, aidé par l'esprit indien du rock a décidé de provoquer la jeune rockeuse aux doigts de fées que voici en duel ! Yeaaaah ! »_

_Ok, je comprenais maintenant l'air de Bella. Elle rentra dans le jeu d'Emmett en tendant son bras très haut et en le lâchant d'un coup sur sa guitare qui vibra puissamment._

_Toute notre clique applaudit et se mit à encourager les participants. Je sifflai entre mes doigts pour manifester mon soutien à Bella. Elle me renvoya un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin. Manifestement, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans cette situation. Serait-elle un brin compétitrice ? J'aimais ça, en tout cas chez elle, car cela montrait qu'elle avait besoin d'exprimer sa passion._

_« Alors maintenant, les p'tits loups,il suffit!! Fermez vos clapets, ouvrez vos mirettes et vos écoutilles et profitez du spectacle qui va suivre! » lança le gérant très fort. Son large sourire prouvait qu'il avait déjà une idée de ce qui allait se passer._

_« Bien dit l'ami ! » répliqua Em' « c'est parti ! »._

_Ben et Emmett complétaient le groupe. Les quatre compères commencèrent à jouer._

_Jacob commença à faire bouger ses doigts sur sa basse à une vitesse incroyable._

_« Yeah ! Hysteria !!! » crièrent en même temps les filles de notre tablée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis un moment Muse leur faisait toujours cet effet là. Alice avait tenté de m'expliquer que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient faits connaître dans notre pays et que ça avait à voir avec un film qui cartonnait sur les écrans. _

_Bella entama un riff impressionnant. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure qu'elle commençait à se déchaîner. _

_« Et voilà ce à quoi on a le droit en moyenne une fois par jour ! » me dit Angela avec un faux air excédé sur le visage._

_« Et ben, c'est pas de tout repos c'est sûr ! » répondis-je sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de la scène._

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, j'étais sur le cul. Bella ne faisait que me surprendre un peu plus à chaque minute. Je l'avais vue fragile le premier soir quand je l'avais blessée, en colère ensuite. Ce soir, j'avais découvert son côté enjoué et surtout…passionnée. Dans tous les sens du terme. Ah j'étais de plus en plus mordu de cette fille !_

_Jacob et elle bataillaient dur et le résultat était super bon. Em' se lâchait sur la batterie. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait jouer à pleine puissance sans se faire engueuler, il en profitait le bougre ! Ben assurait aussi au chant. _

_Tout le monde s'était levé et levait les mains en rythme. Sauf moi. Trop scotché, je restai à contempler Bella._

_Lorsque la chanson finit, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup dans la salle mais notre ferveur compensait !_

_Jacob et Bella se tapèrent dans les mains. Apparemment, le plaisir de jouer avait balayé la compétition du départ._

_Bella posa sa guitare dans l'intention de quitter la scène mais Jacob et Ben la retinrent par les poignets. Ils la traînèrent ensuite jusqu'au micro._

_J'entendais de loin des « Allez s'il te plaît ! », « Pour l'esprit du rock ! ». Les deux gars lui faisaient la moue. Au départ Bella avait secoué très fort la tête, puis maintenant un peu moins… Ben finit par lui tendre le micro qu'elle prit en lui lançant un regard noir._

_« Alors là, ça devient plus qu'intéressant ! » dit Mike juste à côté de moi._

_« Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois ?» lui demanda Jessica avec un ton un peu songeur._

_« Ouais… Electrique » répondit-il évasif._

_« De quoi vous parlez ? » demandai-je rongé par la curiosité._

_« Ah non vieux! Tu vas le découvrir par toi-même. C'est trop bon pour te gâcher la surprise ! » me répondit Mike en me posant une main sur l'épaule._

_« Jess ? » tentai-je._

_« Chut, ça démarre ! »coupa-t-elle._

_Bella se mit à chanter._

_{__« So far from your weapon », the Dead Weather- A écouter avec de bonnes basses ! __Bon décollage les amis!}_

_Tout le reste disparut autour de moi. Elle avait une voix rauque et cela collait complètement avec la chanson. Elle tenait très fort le micro avec ses deux mains, et ses cheveux masquaient une bonne partie de son visage. _

_Jacob et Ben reprenaient certaines phrases avec elles. Le résultat était d'une qualité surprenante, mes amis avaient leur place dans le monde du rock._

_La chanson se termina. Bella commença à ranger sa guitare. J'étais en train de la regarder faire quand j'entendis : _

_« En gros vieux, tu craques pour la nouvelle Janis Joplin ! Bien joué ! Une icône du rock ! Ça, ça va te bouger ton petit cul de ton tabouret de piano ! »._

_C'était Jazz qui paraissait aussi emballé que moi par la prestation de Bella. _

_« Ok Jazz, plus un verre pour toi jusqu'au départ ! » répondis-je le voyant s'appuyer fortement contre moi pour garder son équilibre._

_Moi aussi je me sentais grisé mais ce n'était pas dû ou peut-être pour une infime partie, à l'alcool._

_Nous félicitâmes les musiciens quand ils vinrent nous rejoindre. Bella s'installa sur un bord de fauteuil. J'étais entouré de Mike et Jazz sur le canapé. Trop loin, beaucoup trop loin d'elle._

_« Je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis naze et j'ai trop bu » lança-t-elle._

_« Je crois qu'on devrait tous rentrer, certains ont cours demain matin et il est plus de trois heures » renchérit Rosalie. _

_Tout le monde commença à chercher ses affaires. Les verres que nous avions bus firent que les opérations s'effectuèrent sans une grande efficacité._

_Soudain, je sentis une main effleurer le bas de mon dos. Je tournai la tête et découvris Bella tout près de moi. Je fus pris d'une envie soudaine._

_« Viens » soufflai-je. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je lui pris la main et l'entrainai vers un coin près de l'entrée. Je la fis reculer un peu dans l'ombre pour que l'on puisse être tranquilles. Je fus sans le faire exprès un peu brusque et son dos cogna contre le mur. _

_Cela ne sembla pas trop la déranger puisque je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser, elle avait déjà fondu sur mes lèvres. Ses bras vinrent entourer ma nuque et les miens firent de même se perdant dans ses cheveux. Ma langue chercha la sienne et la trouva pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ce baiser fut enragé. Je laissai un gémissement m'échapper qui fit Bella se coller un peu plus à moi. La température montait vite et mon corps commençait à en réclamer encore plus. _

_Je décidai d'interrompre les opérations avant que les choses ne dérapent. Elle se recula aussi en laissant échapper un petit grognement. Elle semblait toute aussi déçue que moi que nous ayons à nous en tenir là. _

_Je collai mon front au sien et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens._

_« Je te dis à demain alors » dis-je. Je voulais avoir une dernière confirmation de notre rendez-vous, savoir si elle en avait envie autant que moi._

_« Oui. J'ai hâte ! » répondit-elle avec un doux sourire._

_« Moi aussi. Je ne vais penser qu'à cela » ajoutai-je. Elle rougit. Ce que j'aimais quand ses joues prenaient ces teintes si appétissantes ! Cela la rendait touchante et très désirable à la fois._

_Les autres nous rejoignirent. Nous sortîmes et nous séparâmes en deux groupes pour rejoindre nos logements respectifs. Je me tournai une dernière fois pour observer Bella. Celle-ci avait fait de même. Elle souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire en prononçant « A demain ! » en faisant simplement bouger mes lèvres. Elle hocha la tête puis reprit sa route._

_Je poussai un soupir de contentement et suivis le mouvement perdu dans mes pensées._

**_A vous de jouer pour m'éclairer sur vos avis!! _**

**_tchao, tchao!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Voilà, la suite!**_

**_Merci pour vos commentaires! Et bienvenue aux nouvelles revieweuses ainsi qu'aux nouvelles lectrices en alerte!_**

_**Juste pour info, je voulais bien faire en détaillant les premiers moment de leur relation mais rassurez-vous reprise des tribulations de toute la troupe très vite! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**### Chapitre 17 ###**_

_*****_

_******_

**Journal de Bella **

*****

*****

_**Vendredi 10 septembre **_

_**Aïe~Aïe~Aïe ! Ma tête !**_

_**Je suis dans le bus avec une face de six pieds de longs et une multitude de cloches qui résonnent dans ma caboche. J'ai vraiment trop forcé hier soir ! Yeurk !**_

_**plus, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux ou plutôt tenté car ce n'est toujours pas gagné, les problèmes s'accumulent.**_

_**J'ai accepté de voir Edward ce soir mais il m'avait tellement tourné la tête que sur le coup j'ai zappé que je devais bosser ce soir ! J'ai envoyé un texto à Jacob pour voir s'il peut me remplacer mais il doit toujours roupiller ! Le chanceux, il n'a pas de cours lui !**_

_**Donc pas de réponse et si ça se trouve je vais devoir annuler mon rencard. Faich ! Grave !**_

_**Mon rendez-vous pour la deuxième maquette de cd a été avancé et je dois être prêtre pour le début de l'aprèm au lieu de la fin. Je vais devoir boulonner sec pour que tout puisse être bouclé. Mais bon, je fais confiance à mon Karma ainsi qu'aux expressos bien serrés pour sûr !**_

_**Bon, on arrive, j'espère apercevoir Edward mais avec ma veine du jour, c'est pas gagné !**_

_*****_

_*****_

**POV Bella**

Je filai en cours, mes lunettes de soleil vissées sur mon nez. La matinée fut terrible. Le manque de sommeil diminuait beaucoup ma capacité d'attention et je dus lutter pour ne pas m'effondrer sur mes cahiers.

Ensuite, je filai directement dans une salle d'enregistrement pour vérifier que tous mes sons à présenter étaient prêts. Pour une fois, j'eus la chance d'avoir un matériel en état de marche et l'étudiant qui était passé avant moi avait eu la bonne idée de tout laisser allumé.

Pas de perte de temps à manipuler les dizaines de bouton pour configurer tous le matériel informatique.

Je bouclai donc le tout très rapidement et quand je posai les yeux sur ma montre je vis qu'il n'était que treize heures. Nickel ! J'avais donc une petite heure devant moi pour me gaver de caféine histoire de tenir le coup. God bless Cafein !!

J'étais sur le chemin de la cafète quand je sentis mon portable vibrer.

« Tu fais les balances et je prends le relai pour la soirée, ça roule ? Atal ! J »

Cool ! Soirée libérée ! Yes, yes, yes ! Je commençai à sautiller mais m'arrêtai bien vite du fait de mon estomac bien fragile depuis ce matin. Je rêvais d'une sieste réparatrice. Woaw, j'allais être fraîche pour ce soir !

J'allai à la machine me chercher un café. Je scotchai un bon moment devant mon gobelet, la touillette coincée entre les dents. Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir. Bizarrement, je n'angoissais presque pas. Moi qui étais bileuse depuis ma naissance, j'appréhendais ce rendez-vous très sereinement. En même temps, vue nos baisers de la veille avec Edward, je ne voyais pas trop ce qui pourrait clocher ce soir. J'étais à des milliers d'années-lumières de la fac quand j'entendis :

« Bellaaa ! ».

C'était Alice qui criait en me sautant presque dessus.

« Hey » répondis-je en faisant la moue car ma tête me faisait souffrir.

« Alooooors… remise de ta soirée d'hier ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Pas aussi bien que toi apparemment »m'entendis-je dire au milieu d'une magnifique symphonie de cloches qui faisait rage dans mon ciboulot.

« Ed' est pareil, il n'a pas décroché un mot avant d'avoir avalé son café. Par contre, ce qu'il a dit après nous a beaucoup intéressé ! » continua-t-elle.

« Ah ouais ? » fis-je tentant de jouer l'innocente.

« Ouais ! Et ne fais pas mine de ne rien savoir je te prie ! » râla-t-elle.

Ouh là , terrain glissant ! Elle allait essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. Moi qui, malgré une gueule de bois du feu de dieu, avais réussi à échapper à la curiosité de mes deux colocs.

« Euh… Alice, tu m'en veux pas mais je suis pressée, j'ai un rendez-vous dans pas longtemps » tentai-je pour faire diversion.

« En parlant de rendez-vous, tu n'as pas des choses à me dire ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Ok, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, elle était du genre coriace. Pas question d'en dire trop mais je pouvais peut-être la calmer un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, que je voies s'il y a des blancs à combler » dis-je histoire de savoir un peu ce qu'Edward avait pu lui raconter.

« Mon frère t'a invité à sortir ce soir mais il n'a pas voulu cracher le morceau quant au programme de la soirée »

« Ah ! Bah là, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, je n'en sais rien non plus ».

« Rrr ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! » dit-elle. On aurait dit un petit enfant à qui on aurait refusé quelque chose.

« Ben ouais, mais c'est la vie ma pauvre Lili ! » la charriai-je un petit peu.

Nous allâmes nous installer sur les tables en plein air pour profiter du soleil. Rosalie, Jess et Angie nous avaient rejointes et nous nous étions mises à discuter.

J'avalai mon café rapidement et m'allongeai sur le dos sur le banc histoire de fermer les yeux une minute pour me requinquer.

« Les filles, vous me réveillez vers moins quart si je n'ai pas bougé ? » leur demandai-je.

« Ok, compte sur nous ! » répondit Rosalie.

« Ahah, c'est le comble pour une hyperactive comme toi d'être terrassée de fatigue ! » me charria Jess.

Je ne relevai pas et m'endormis quasi instantanément.

Soudain, je sentis une main qui effleurait ma joue.

« Encore une minute Angie ! » suppliai-je.

J'entendis un rire qui me fit ouvrir les yeux en grand.

« Edward ? »

Il était accroupi tout près de ma tête. Il portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux mais je devinais le contour de cernes aussi belles que les miennes. Ahah enfin quelqu'un qui devait comprendre un peu ma douleur ! Dommage que ce soit lui ! Les autres avaient du trouver une potion miracle ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« Je passais par là et j'ai été attiré par tes ronflements ! » me dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je ne ronfle pas ! » dis-je en me redressant.

« Non, je blague, tu respires simplement fort ! » répondit-il.

« N'importe quoi ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ! » répliquai-je. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettr lui aussi quand même ! Je fronçai les sourcils pour montrer mon mécontentement.

Son sourire était de plus en plus large. Arrg ! Je décidai de me taire pour ne pas lui donner d'autres armes.

« T'inquiète, on est presque tous dans le même état. Les autres font mieux semblant c'est tout mais depuis tout à l'heure j'ai vu beaucoup de paracétamol circuler. Jasper va même peut-être se lancer dans le deal ! » me dit-il avec un petit sourire craquant.

Il était tout près de moi, et je sentais son eau de toilette. Mmmmh , en voilà un bon remède à ma mauvaise humeur !

Soudain une idée me vint qui allait me permettre de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Au fait changement de programme pour ce soir ! » lançai-je.

« Ah bon ? » répondit-il avec un air surpris derrière lequel pointait un peu de déception.

« Mais… que…Pourquoi ? » finit-il par accoucher en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Je t'ai dit que je travaillais ce soir ! J'ai des obligations professionnelles moi !»

« Ah ouais, merde ! »

« Donc… »

« Donc ? »

« Ce serait cool si tu passais me chercher directement au Black's ».

Il lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire !

« Si ce n'est que ça, je peux gérer ! » répondit-il avec son visage souriant à nouveau. « Est-ce que vingt heures devant le Black's conviendrait à mademoiselle »

« Mademoiselle en sera tout à fait enchantée ! »ris-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Bella, tu n'as plus que dix minutes pour y être ! »me dit Jess.

« Pff, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une sieste ! » répondis-je tout bas à Edward.

« Allez, viens ! Je te conduis tu peux fermer les yeux si tu veux ! » proposa-t-il.

« Tu parles, je vais m'étaler au premier gravillon, je me connais ! ».

Il éclata de rire mais se releva et attendit près de moi que je fasse de même.

« Bye, tout le monde ! A demain ! »fis-je à mes amies avec un petit salut.

Nous partîmes vers le bâtiment des musiques modernes où se trouvait le bureau dans lequel avait lieu mon rendez-vous. Sur le chemin, je sentais qu'Edward me lançait des regards en coin.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je intriguée.

« Rien » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« O…kay »fis-je un peu décontenancée.

Il reprit presque immédiatement son petit manège.

« Mais quoi ??? » m'énervai-je un peu.

« Bon Ok, j'ai une question » finit-il par avouer.

« Bon, vas-y mais je te préviens, je ne réponds que si je veux »

« Tu serais contre un rencard un peu inhabituel ? Je veux dire sans resto ou ciné et tout le tralala ? » lança-t-il un peu nerveux.

« Non, carrément pas mais…Il faut se déguiser en fille quand même pour ton programme ? »

« Euh… non. Si tu penses à des talons par exemple c'est même déconseillé ! »

« Alors, j'adore déjà ce rencard ! » répondis-je rassurée.

Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui. J'avais envie de me rapprocher mais comme on était dans un lieu public je ne savais pas trop comment il le prendrait. Après tout, on n'avait pas trop discuté de ce qui s'était passé hier soir et du coup notre relation restait un peu dans le flou.

Je n'eus pas à me torturer l'esprit trop longtemps. Je trébuchai sur une fissure du trottoir et pour ne pas m'affaler je me retins à son bras.

« Hey, ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai déjà vu bien pire ! » dis-je avec un ton blasé, histoire de ne pas m'éterniser sur le sujet de ma maladresse.

Je me redressai tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux.

« Allez, viens ! On va tâcher de te conduire vivante à ton rendez-vous ! » me dit-il en attrapant ma main. Mon petit cœur bondit de joie en réalisant qu'Edward semblait être tout aussi content que moi de pouvoir lier nos mains.

Il m'entraîna en me regardant. Son sourire me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et me concentrai un peu plus sur le chemin. C'est sûr qu'il serait plus que dommage de louper la soirée qui se profilait !

Nous arrivâmes devant le bureau. Le groupe de musiciens, leur manager et mon professeur entraient juste.

« Je te laisse » me dit Edward un serrant un peu plus fort ma main.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure » soufflai-je. L'heure était à la discrétion mais voyant que mes interlocuteurs étaient à présent dans le bureau, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Il me fit un sourire, caressa ma joue et s'en alla.

Je secouai la tête vivement pour me reconcentrer et entrai dans le bureau prête à défendre mes idées.

*~*

*~*

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? A demain les louloutes! You rock (Always en foreeeeever! mdr!)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou la compagnie! Voilà un chapitre tout beau tout chaud! Je speedouille car un concert m'attend! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de tout ça en rentrant! bizbiz**

**Et oui, j'allais oublier... ENJOYYYY!! (ouh je pète le feu moi ce soir!!!)**

**### CHAPITRE 18 ###**

*****

*****

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête coincée dans une machine à laver programmée sur essorage maximum. Tout ça était dû à ma consommation excessive d'alcool hier soir mais aussi, au fait que lorsque nous étions rentrés, je n'avais pas pu me coucher tout de suite.

En effet, Alice avait tenté par tous le moyen de me cuisiner. Elle voulait tout savoir de bout en bout. Ce qui s'était passé avec Bella, ce que nous nous étions dit. Elle voulait tout savoir jusqu'au moindre petit regard.

« Allez Ed, petit padawan de mon cœur, s'il te plaît !! » supplia-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Non » répondis-je fermement.

« Juste les grandes lignes alors » proposa-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Non »avais-je tenu bon.

Mais à partir de là, tout s'était gâté. Elle s'était mise à me regarder avec une petite moue si triste et ses yeux tout brillants. Elle m'avait fixé longtemps, trop longtemps et sans jamais ciller.

« Ok, ça prend forme et on se voit demain soir. Non ! Pas un mot de plus, je vais me coucher ! » finis-je par lâcher.

Je tentai de regagner ma chambre mais elle me bloqua le passage.

« Noooon ! Dis-moi juste ce que tu as prévu de faire avec elle demain ! » continua-t-elle.

« Non ».

« Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle. C'est sûr que tu ne l'as pas le gène de l'humour made in Cullen ! » abdiqua-t-elle en me laissant la voie libre.

« M'en fous, j'ai pris celui du charme rien que pour moi ! » la charriai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans mon repère.

Je m'étais couché mais je n'avais pas pu m'endormir. J'avais réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire avec Bella pour notre premier rendez-vous. Restaurant ? Cinéma ? Ballade ?

Rien de cela ne me semblait satisfaisant. C'était trop convenu, trop formel pour quelqu'un comme Bella qui fonctionnait à l'instinct. En plus, après ce que j'avais pu découvrir sur elle ce soir, je voulais vivre quelque chose de fort et d'unique pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Sur le coup, aucune idée ne m'était venue et j'avais fini par m'endormir à l'aube en ruminant sur le sujet.

Je me trouvai maintenant devant la porte du bureau dans lequel Bella venait d'entrer avec un mal de crâne terrible. Mais il y avait du mieux ! Je l'avais mon idée de rendez-vous ! Elle m'était venue pendant notre conversation.

Je me pressai car j'avais pas mal de trucs à préparer pour que tout soit parfait ! Avant toute chose, pour être un brin efficace, je devais trouver une pharmacie très vite ou bien Jazz et ses boîtes d'aspirine.

Moi, qui il y a seulement quelques jours, me trouvais coincé dans une routine étouffante, je pouvais dire que les choses avaient bien changé ! Dans le bon sens bien sûr, et tout cela grâce à une jolie petite brune et à ses yeux si envoûtants.

Après avoir passé quelques coups de fils, visité quelques magasins, je regagnai mon appartement fourbu. Tout était prêt et je pus même faire une petite sieste avant de me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

A vingt heures tapantes, je me présentai devant le Black's. Tyler le videur avec qui j'avais un peu discuté la veille me fit entrer directement.

« Salut mec ! Ça gaz ? » me fit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

« Euh… ouais, bien et toi ? » répondis-je. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait celui-là à me sourire comme ça comme un con ? Il me fila un bon coup dans le dos qui me propulsa à l'intérieur. Je crus l'entendre rire un instant mais la porte se referma et je ne pus vérifier.

O…kay, c'était quoi l'histoire ?!

Je secouai un peu la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et décidai de trouver Bella. Ce n'était pas chose facile vu la foule qui se massait déjà dans le club. Je décidai de tenter ma chance en allant vers le bar.

Soudain, je l'aperçus en train de parler au gérant. Je me mis en route pour la rejoindre quand tout d'un coup, un grand brun apparut juste devant moi.

« Edward, salut ! »

« Salut Jake » fis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait. Et merde, quel con ! Je venais de perdre encore une fois quelques phalanges.

« Alors comme ça tu sors Bella ce soir ? » me dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu ! » répondis-je.

« Ok, alors comme je te connais un peu je te la fais courte et précise. Si tu lui fais du mal, gare à tes fesses ! » lança-t-il en appuyant son index sur mon torse.

« Euh c'est pas mon intention. Du tout » répliquai-je

« Allez fais pas cette tête là, je blague ! Quoique… » reprit-il en me souriant franchement.

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il me faisait bien rire Jake enfin tant qu'il ne m'empêchait pas de voir Bella. Enfin, celui qui y arriverait n'était pas né de toute façon ! Ma volonté était à toute épreuve.

« Non, sérieux, je blague, c'est Ben qui a voulu te faire marcher ! »dit-il en me faisant regarder vers le bar où je découvris Ben plié en deux « Il a mis tous les gars dans le coup ».

« Ok, elle en a combien des frères par intérim Bella ? » demandai-je un peu soulagé quand même. On ne pouvait pas nier que Jacob et ses amis les muscles faisaient leur petit effet.

« Secret défense ! Tu viens boire un coup ? Ma « petite sœur » n'a pas tout à fait fini, elle n'est pas super efficace ce soir »dit-il en m'entrainant vers le comptoir son bras sur mes épaules.

« Ok, je te suis » dis-je.

Nous discutâmes un petit moment quand soudain je sentis une main se poser au creux de mes reins et j'entendis :

« Salut ! Désolée pour le retard mais ça y est je suis prête »

Je me tournai vers Bella. J'étais perché sur un tabouret de bar et je dus me pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Salut toi » fis-je.

« T'inquiète Bells, on te l'a gardé au chaud ton beau gosse ! » fit Jacob

« On a bien discuté tous les trois, il ne s'est pas ennuyé, j'en suis sûr ! N'est-ce pas Ed' ? » ajouta Ben.

Je hochai la tête.

« Mouais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont raconté, mais s'il te plait n'en crois pas un traître mot ! C'est dans mon propre intérêt comme dans le tien » fit ma belle en parlant assez fort pour que les deux acolytes puissent entendre.

« On y va ? » reprit-elle.

Je descendis en sautant du tabouret, pris sa main et l'entrainai vers la sortie.

« C'est quoi le programme ce soir ? »me demanda-t-elle.

« Surprise !»

« Oh non, Je déteste les surprises ! J'ai pas de patience, c'est une torture et je vais me poser un milliard de questions ! »lança-t-elle en râlant.

« Tant pis, je prends le risque » répondis-je en souriant.

« Oh non, t'es chiant ! » gémit-elle.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère puisque qu'en même temps elle venait de se blottir contre moi en passant sa main gauche sous mon bras.

« Je peux tenter de te faire parler ? » dit-elle soudain un brin manipulatrice. Elle déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

« D'autres ont essayé et s'y sont cassés les dents ! » répondis-je frissonnant sous ses lèvres. Hum, Il fallait que je mobilise toute ma volonté car si elle continuait comme cela, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps !

« Ok, Cullen le mystérieux ! Je laisse tomber ! » dit-elle en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous regagnâmes ma voiture et une fois à l'intérieur la conversation reprit.

« Alors ton rendez-vous » demandai-je.

« Ça s'est bien passé et mon prof m'a dit que ça s'engageait bien pour mon stage »

« Cool, tu as trouvé une boîte sur Seattle ? Parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup… » continuai-je.

J'étais bien au courant des maisons de disques et de production qu'on pouvait trouver dans le coin, c'était un sujet récurrent dans les conversations de tous les étudiants en musique.

« Euh…non. Pas tout à fait… » dit-elle. Elle avait l'air un peu embêtée.

« Ah bon ? Où ça alors ? »

« Ben j'ai eu une bourse d'étude et ça se ferait à Londres » lança-t-elle d'une traite.

Londres…Londres…Londres ??!! Comme Londres de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? Et merde ! Ok, ne pas s'emballer ! Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis son annonce. Je soufflai pour reprendre ma respiration.

« Woaw…c'est une super opportunité pour toi » réussis-je à articuler.

« J'en rêve depuis que je suis toute petite » avoua-t-elle.

Je détournai les yeux de la route quelques instants et la trouvai en train de fixer le paysage. Elle paraissait rêveuse mais ennuyée en même temps.

« Bella, c'est une super chance pour toi ! » fis-je avec plus de conviction ayant repris mes esprits. J'avais vu à quel point son talent était immense, il fallait qu'elle puisse l'exprimer et je me devais de l'encourager même si tout ça rendait les choses un peu plus compliquées.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, elle souriait à présent !

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais suivre un pianiste sur sa tournée. Si le semestre se passe bien, je jouerai en première partie » dis-je.

« Hum, tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre » me dit-elle. C'est fou ce que j'aimais découvrir qu'elle croyait en moi !

« Mouais, les auditions de cette semaine ne se sont pas trop mal passées mais on verra ! ».

« Et puis tout ça, ce n'est que pour le deuxième semestre » dit-elle.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. Nous étions tous les deux songeurs face à cet avenir un peu incertain. Mon père me disait toujours qu'il fallait toujours faire ce qu'on pouvait pour que les choses se réalisent mais que s'il n'y avait pas cette petite part de mystère et de magie la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue.

C'est cette magie qui avait amené Bella sur mon chemin alors depuis quelques jours j'y croyais beaucoup plus ! Un grand sage, papa Cullen !

Arrivé à bon port je garai la voiture. Bella me lança un regard rempli de questions mais je tins bon et ne dis rien. Je sortis les deux grands sacs qui se trouvaient dans mon coffre.

« Je peux t'aider ? » me demanda Bella.

« Tu peux prendre les deux mousquetons qui sont là si tu veux. »

« Hein, des mousquetons ? Mais c'est quoi ton programme ? Varappe et cou brisé ? Déjà que je ne tiens pas sur mes… »

Je la coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« T'inquiète, fais-moi confiance ! » soufflai-je dans son cou.

Elle poussa un grand soupir et prit les deux morceaux métalliques dans le coffre.

« Suis-moi »dis-je.

Je nous dirigeai vers la porte qui se trouvait sur le côté de la palissade. Je l'ouvris grâce à la clef qui se trouvait dans ma poche. Je franchis le seuil et quand je me tournai je découvris

Bella figée, une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Ma surprise avait déjà l'air de faire son petit effet !

« On est où là ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant tellement elle était sous le choc.

« Chut, pas de question ! Viens, on y va ! » dis-je en lui désignant la direction d'un signe de tête. Sans un mot, elle se mit à me suivre.

Je conduisis ma belle sur le sentier, jusqu'à une petite plateforme de bois perdue au milieu de nulle part.

« C'est magnifique » entendis-je derrière mon dos. Je souris doucement ravi que la soirée lui plaise.

« On est où Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Chez mon premier professeur de piano »

« Le jardin est magnifique et cette vue ! »

« Oui, il est botaniste à ses heures et son jardin est son terrain de jeu »

« Et on a le droit d'être ici ? »

« Oui, il est en vacances et je suis chargé de jeter un cou d'œil de temps en temps sur la maison »

« Et pourquoi cette plateforme ? » continua-t-elle insatiable.

« L'été, il fait tendre un dais de tissu et il installe son piano ici. Il aime jouer pour Dame Nature comme il dit ! »

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

Pendant notre conversation, je n'avais pas trainé. J'avais sorti le pique-nique que j'avais prévu et disposé le grand morceau de tissu qui allait nous servir plus tard juste un peu plus loin sur le côté.

« Tu as faim ? » fis-je en me décalant pour qu'elle puisse voir ce que j'avais apporté.

« Woaw, c'est beau ! Tu avais tout ça dans ton sac ? »fit-elle incrédule.

« Ouaip, une véritable boîte à malice ! » répondis-je avec un clin d'œil en prenant sa main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Nous rîmes beaucoup, pour pas grand-chose. J'adorais être avec Bella, c'était comme si elle soufflait la vie dans tout mon être. Bon, mon cœur était peut-être le seul à émettre un petit bémol du fait de la surcharge de travail qui lui tombait dessus quand j'étais en présence de Bella ! Qu'importe !

Soudain, je la vis bailler.

« Désolée » me dit-elle « Je ne m'ennuie pas du tout, je suis juste crevée depuis hier soir ! » se justifia-t-elle très vite.

« Bon alors, deux options s'offrent à nous » commençai-je. Elle me regardait étonnée en haussant les sourcils.

« La première est que je te ramène pour que tu puisses te coucher » dis-je. Elle fit la moue, l'air déçu, ce qui me donna du courage pour annoncer la deuxième option. Je décidai de la faire mariner un peu et je commençai par garder le silence.

« Et la deuxième ? » finit-elle par demander.

« La deuxième, elle implique les mousquetons » dis-je en lui lançant un regard un peu désolé.

Je vis un début de panique s'insinuer dans son regard. Elle se mit à regarder un peu partout autour d'elle.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » repris-je.

« Euh…ouais… surtout que je ne vois pas de falaise à escalader, ni de piste de parapente » dit-elle.

J'allai enchaîner quand elle me coupa :

« Sache que je tiens sur mes deux pieds habituellement par miracle et que je souffre d'un vertige horrible » avoua-t-elle d'une traite.

Je ris un peu ce qui sembla la fâcher. Ok, ma belle pouvait être un rien susceptible quand on s'en prenait à sa fierté !

« En fait, on ne sera perchés qu'à un mètre. C'est un hamac que j'ai avec moi ! » avouai-je finalement.

Je vis ses épaules se détendre instantanément et un grand soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

Je me levai pour prendre la toile de Hamac et accrochai celle-ci à deux arbres grâce aux fameux mousquetons. Je pris le deuxième sac que j'avais emporté et en retirai un grand plaid.

« Bon, je monte en premier histoire de tester l'affaire ! » dis-je en jouant un peu le macho en bombant le torse.

« Ouais, fais ça ! » me dit-elle en riant pas dupe du tout.

Je m'installai, elle me tendit la couverture que je posai à côté de moi. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle puisse prendre place à son tour.

« Vas-y en douceur ! » conseillai-je.

« A vos ordres chef ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle grimpa dans le hamac mais se prit la jambe dans la toile au dernier moment. Elle s'affala sur moi et notre installation se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Bella poussa un cri, je la serrai fort contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et réussit à attraper une branche de notre arbre porteur et à nous stabiliser.

Quand les choses revinrent à la normale, je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Désolée »me dit-elle « Je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante ».

« Peut-être mais tu es la catastrophe que je préfère et de loin ! » répondis-je.

Elle se hissa un peu et m'embrassa.

« Cette soirée est parfaite ! » me dit-elle avant de se blottir contre mon torse. J'attrapai le plaid et nous le disposâmes afin d'avoir bien chaud.

Nous étions maintenant blottis l'un contre l'autre, bien au chaud sous un ciel étoilé au milieu des arbres. Que souhaiter de plus ! La main de Bella avait arrêté de me caresser le cou, je levai un peu la tête pour découvrir que ma belle était endormie, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Alors ce rendez-vous? ça vous dirait de vivre la même chose ou pas?? **

**A très vite!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous passez un bon weekend de Pâques! **

**Entre deux chocolats (ou même en même temps, je ne suis pas contrariante!lol) voici un petit chapitre tout chaud! **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Et encore merci pour vos messages! Bien sûr bienvenue aux nouvelles revieweuses et aux nouvelles lectrices! ;) Surtout n'hésitez pas à prendre le train en marche et à me donner vos avis!**

**Enjoy!!**

*****

******

*******

**### CHAPITRE 19 ###**

*****

*****

**POV Bella**

Hmmm ! Je me sentais trop bien blottie comme cela contre mon amoureux. Une petite brise soufflait mais le plaid et les bras d'Edward me tenaient bien chaud. Ce rendez-vous avait été parfait : pas de pression, rien que nous deux. Le pied !

Je levai la tête un instant pour contempler Edward qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Qu'il était beau comme cela, détendu, apaisé.

Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais de plus en plus accro et j'aimais ça ! Une première ! Moi qui ne m'étais jamais engagée pour de bon avec quelqu'un, je commençais à croire que

j'avais enfin trouvé celui pour qui cela valait la peine de se lancer.

Toute à ma réflexion, je m'étais mise sans réfléchir à caresser le cou d'Edward. Je le sentis frissonner d'abord, puis il bougea un peu. Sa bouche vient se poser sur le sommet de mon crâne et il posa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Très bien ! La meilleure sieste de ma vie ! » répondis-je.

« A moi aussi ! » fit-il en resserrant un peu ses bras autour de moi.

« Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? » demandai-je.

« Attends j'ai mon portable dans ma poche » dit-il en se tortillant un peu pour attraper le mobile. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, les frotta un peu avec sa main avant de se pencher sur l'écran lumineux.

« Il est deux heures et demie » dit-il en laissant retomber sa tête.

« Woaw, ça c'est de la sieste ! »fis-je.

Nous restâmes un petit moment comme ça, perdus dans nos pensées. J'aurais tout donnée pour avoir la possibilité d'espionner ce qu'il se disait dans sa petite tête.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh… ce serait plus raisonnable, les filles vont s'inquiéter et on a l'organisation de la fête mais…J'en ai pas envie » répondis-je.

Je le sentis sourire dans mes cheveux.

« Mouais, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai une grande envie de bouger non plus » fit-il « Mais, je vais jouer la carte de la sagesse » reprit-il en commençant à se relever.

« Ah non ! » fis-je en me hissant un peu pour capturer ses lèvres.

« Bel..la ! Tu ne… m'aides…pas…là ! » réussit-il à prononcer entre chaque baiser.

« M'en fiche » répliquai-je en repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Je sentis sa résistance fondre et il approfondit notre baiser. Sa langue trouva la mienne et l'entraîna dans une folle danse. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement au fur et à mesure que notre étreinte se faisait plus passionnée.

Ses mains qui s'étaient d'abord posées sur ma nuque, fourrageait maintenant dans mes cheveux. Nos respirations s'étaient saccadées et le manque de souffle commençait à se faire ressentir. Je cédai la première et me mis à embrasser le creux de son cou, sa mâchoire. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes épaules, sur ma colonne vertébrale, en faisant naître une myriade de frissons.

Je repris ses lèvres et jouai un instant avec sa lèvre inférieure en la mordillant. Il laissa échapper un gémissement ce qui m'enflamma. Je me relevai un peu et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je pus constater qu'il était aussi émoustillé que moi par la situation, cela me mit dans tous mes états et je replongeai aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Sauf que j'avais oublié où nous nous trouvions.

Mon changement de position et mon mouvement brusque firent tanguer le hamac violemment. Edward me plaqua contre lui avec ses bras pour que je ne bascule par hors de la toile. Comme la première fois, il réussit à stabiliser l'installation en attrapant une branche.

De retour au calme, nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me trouvais maintenant allongée de tout mon long sur lui, les deux mains posées sur son torse. Je me mis à l'observer et malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller.

« Et ben, on a eu chaud ! » fit-il.

Réalisant que sa phrase pouvait avoir un double sens, je sentis mes joues devenir brûlantes. Il remarqua ma gêne lorsque je détournai un peu la tête.

« Bella, je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça, mais tu me rends fou » me dit-il en me prenant le menton pour que je le regarde.

« Ben, tu dois être un peu maso quand même car cela fait deux fois que je manque de nous tuer » dis-je. J'utilisais souvent l'humour quand j'étais nerveuse, un vieux réflexe qui avait la peau dure.

J'étais vraiment nulle pour parler de mes sentiments. Une handicapée des mots d'amour ! J'étais bien comme mon père de ce point de vue ! Je décidai de faire un effort pour lui montrer jamais je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs en ce moment.

« Tu sais… moi aussi je…j'aime être avec toi » finis-je par dire d'une traite.

Je sentis ses deux mains se poser sur mes joues, il releva la tête et m'embrassa tendrement.

Nous restâmes encore un moment profitant de la présence de l'autre puis nous décidâmes de regagner nos chez nous. Il me déposa devant chez moi. Après un dernier baiser, je regagnai rapidement mon lit pour finir ma nuit. J'étais certaine de m'être endormie le sourire aux lèvres. Je fis des rêves magnifiques cette nuit là !

Je me levai vers dix heures comme une fleur, toujours sur mon petit nuage. Je sortis de ma chambre pour découvrir mes deux colocs déjà sur le pied de guerre. Je restai bouche bée devant ce spectacle. C'était la première fois que je les voyais debout un matin de weekend et ce avant midi ! Je compris très vite !

« Bon, les filles, les gars passeront plus tard pour installer la sono ! Allez, on checke la liste ! »entendis-je. Les mots étaient prononcés par une voie très aiguë.

« Alice, encore ! Mais on vient de le faire ! »

« Je sais mais tout doit être parfait ! » répliqua la petite brune d'un ton sans appel.

Je pouffai un peu devant le spectacle et les trois filles se tournèrent vers moi. Oups, démasquée !

« Ah Bella ! Alors, bien dormi ? » me demanda Alice avec un air entendu.

« Très bien » répondis-je simplement pour couper court au flot de questions qui s'annonçait.

Alice et Jess avaient l'air de s'éclater dans l'organisation de la fête alors qu'Angela me jetait des regards suppliants. Ok, j'avais compris.

« Angie, tu pourrais m'aider avec mon pc, il a encore planté ! » lançai-je. Faux, archifaux mais Ang était celle qui gérait à mort tout ce qui était informatique et on avait l'habitude avec Jess de lui demander son aider. Il n'y avait donc rien de suspect dans ma question.

« Oui, pas de problème ! » dit celle-ci en me rejoignant avec un grand sourire.

Elle m'accompagna à la cuisine prendre un jus de fruit et une pomme puis, nous gagnâmes ma chambre.

« Merci, tu me sauves ! Je n'en pouvais plus, elles sont en mode Xwomen depuis qu'Alice a débarqué et je ne suivais plus le rythme là ! » dit-elle en se laissant tomber allongée sur mon lit.

« T'inquiète, à charge de revanche ! » répondis-je.

« Ah ouais… donc…euh… là, je ne peux pas trop te demander comment s'est passée ta soirée d'hier ! » demanda-t-elle doucement. J'aimais la discrétion de mon amie quand il s'agissait des choses importantes. Elle me charriait souvent mais ne dépassait presque jamais les limites et c'est pour cela qu'elle était devenue ma confidente.

Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle et soupirai un peu pour la forme avant de commencer :

« La soirée était parfaite ! On a pique-niqué dans un jardin magnifique. On était au milieu des arbres. »

« woaw » dit mon amie « Tu devais être aux anges ».

« Oui et après Edward avait apporté un hamac » continuai-je « On s'est installés, on a discuté et on s'est endormis. Quand on s'est réveillés, c'était le milieu de la nuit et le ciel était magnifique. On a encore discuté et…voilà ! » finis-je alors qu'un rougissement envahissait mes pommettes.

« Bella ! Vas-y déballe, tu te trahis toute seule ! » râla Angie.

« Bon bah , on s'est embrassés ! »

« Cool ! Et il embrasse bien ton prince ? »

« Oui…u peu trop d'ailleurs. Franchement à chaque fois, il me met dans tous mes états ! S'il n'y avait pas eu ce hamac bancal… »

« Ouh là ! Mais en voilà une nana chauffée à blanc ! C'est pas ton genre pourtant, tu l'avais fait ramer combien de temps l'autre déjà ?»

« Un bon moment c'est vrai et puis pour ce que ça a donné ! » répondis-je.

J'étais sortie en terminale avec un mec de mon lycée, Eric. Je l'aimais bien et j'avais même cru un moment être amoureuse. Nous avions cassé lorsqu'il était parti suivre son cursus dans une université des la côte Est. Je n'avais pas été triste plus que cela et maintenant que j'avais rencontré Edward je savais que je n'avais rien ressenti de plus que de l'amitié pour Eric.

Jamais mon cœur ne s'était emballé comme il le faisait depuis une semaine et jamais je n'avais eu envie d'embrasser Eric comme je voulais le faire avec Edward.

Ahhh ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça sous peine de m'embraser à nouveau. Je me levai et filai sous la douche.

J'en ressortis fraîche et dispose munie d'un short et d'un débardeur, pour commencer à aider mes amies à préparer la fiesta qui aurait lieu le soir.

Nous travaillâmes d'arrache-pied pour tout préparer. Cela se fit sur les ordres d'Alice qui était devenue presque démoniaque. Son passe-temps favori de la journée était de nous sauter dessus et de nous coller des post-its un peu partout avec des listes de trucs à faire.

Nous avions eu beau râler avec mes colocs, elle nous avait toujours répondu que quand nous verrions le résultat nous lui dirions merci.

La méthode avait été efficace puisque qu'à 17h tout était prêt. Notre salon ressemblait à une boîte de nuit. C'est vrai que la déco d'Alice était magnifique. Un buffet attendait les invités et les cocktails étaient prêts. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour un régiment de morfales.

J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre avec pour consigne de me faire belle. Hum, vaste mission ! J'avais choisi de porter un pantalon noir assez classe avec un haut noir laissant mon dos nu.

Mais, en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je vis que les premiers invités n'arriveraient pas avant deux bonnes heures. Je décidai alors de me défouler un peu sur ma guitare.

Je branchai mon casque histoire de ne pas me faire repérer par mon despote préféré qui était pour le moment avec Jess et Angie à faire des trucs de filles.

Je me lançai dans dans le Voodoo Child d'Hendrix !

Comme d'habitude je me laissai très vite submerger par le rythme. Je me mis au bout d'un moment à chanter les paroles. Sur un riff du feu de dieu, je sautai et me retournai.

Je faillis perdre l'équilibre et pour me reprendre j'ouvris les yeux. Je stoppai immédiatement de jouer.

Tous mes amis étaient devant ma porte qui était maintenant grand ouverte. Edward était appuyé contre le mur, Alice, Jess et Angie à ses côtés. Emmett, Jasper et Rose se tenaient juste derrière. Ils avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Euh, j'ai frappé plusieurs fois… » me dit Edward voyant que j'étais furax.

« Encore ! » rugit Emmett « Mais avec le son à fond les ballons ! »

J'étais rouge et paralysée par la honte. Jasper me sortit de mon embarras :

« Allez, il faut en garder sous le pied, tu nous feras une démo en bonne et due forme plus tard Bell. On te laisse récupérer mais ça déchirait grave, même sans le son ! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil en poussant Emmett et Rosalie vers le couloir. Tout le monde prit la poudre d'escampette sauf Edward.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » me dit-il un peu penaud « Mais j'ai entendu des trucs tomber et j'ai cru que tu avais un problème ».

Je me retournai et découvris toute une pile de disques éparpillée. Et merde ! J'avais encore tout accroché avec le câble !

« Bon, c'est pas ta faute ! » dis-je accroupie pour ranger le bazar. « Mais au moins, maintenant tu as vu à quel point je suis cinglée par moment ! » continuai-je préférant trouver un côté marrant à l'incident plutôt que de mourir de honte seule dans mon coin.

« En fait, tu étais plutôt…sexy comme ça » me dit-il en se baissant pour m'aider.

« Mais t'es un grand malade en fait, Edward Cullen ! » rigolai-je.

Et sur ce, je lui sautai au cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ben moi, en tout cas j'ai kiffé avec Hendrix à fond les ballons dans les oreilles!! **

**A très vite!! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut la compagnie! Petit chapitre rapido avant d'aller faire dodo! Journée de folie au boulot alors j'ai écrit plus qu'en speed! Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend de Pâques et que le chocolat ne vous a pas mis KO du foie! ;) Merci pour vos petits messages! **

**Voilà, ce chapitre n'est qu'un petit délire, je pense faire avancer un peu les choses et peut-être même faire un petit saut dans le temps, je ne sais pas encore, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?**

**Bon et bien il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture (s'il vous plait soyez indulgentes, j'étais bien naze en écrivant!)!**

**Enjoy!!**

**### CHAPITRE 20 ####**

**POV Edward.**

Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment bien ! Après quelques baisers enflammés, il avait été temps que Bella se prépare.

Elle avait filé dans la salle de bain et n'en était pour le moment pas ressortie. Pendant ce temps là, j'en avais profité pour découvrir un peu plus sa chambre. J'avais jeté un œil aux dizaines de photos superposées sur le mur, à ses guitares… Sa chambre recelait de petits objets anciens et le tout lui donnait une ambiance très particulière.

J'étais en train d'examiner des petites boites de bronzes posées sur les étagères quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Bella venait d'entrer et à sa vue mon souffle se coupa.

Elle était magnifique et très attirante dans la tenue qu'elle avait choisie de porter pour la soirée. Son haut ne tenait que par un ruban attaché autour de sa nuque. Le tissu dessinait son décolleté mais il dégageait surtout la peau de son dos jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Sa peau que je savais si douce appelait les caresses.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapproché et je n'eus qu'à tendre un bras pour attraper son poignet et la rapprocher de moi. Je l'embrassais langoureusement. Hum que j'aimais ça !

« Tu es magnifique ! »soufflai-je.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus » glissa-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

« Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres »dis-je.

Elle releva la tête et me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Sinon, je crois que plus jamais je ne te laisserai sortir d'ici » fis-je.

Elle rougit en entendant mes paroles mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha ensuite sur son visage et elle me dit :

« Chiche ? En plus, c'est toi qui as commencé»

J'appuyai mon front sur le mien et soufflai sur ses lèvres :

« Ne me tente pas… »

Elle avait appuyé ses lèvres sur les miennes et avait rapproché son corps du mien.

« Arrête…les autres vont venir nous chercher… » repris-je pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle.

Elle continua de m'embrasser et je ne pus que déposer les armes. Nous tombâmes sur son lit et elle s'allongea sur moi. Nos baisers avaient l'air de lui faire autant d'effet qu'à moi puisqu'elle gémissait maintenant sur mes lèvres. Ses mains se faufilaient sous mon T-shirt et ses caresses sur mon torse me faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Ah trop bon ; si c'est comme ça…

« Ed' Le câble de la sono…Oh merde ! » entendîmes-nous en entendant un porte claquer.

Nous nous étions figés en entendant la grosse voix d'Emmett.

« Et merde ! » siffla Bella.

« Comme tu dis. Il fallait que ça soit lui en plus » ajoutai-je.

« Ça y est, il a ce qu'il faut pour nous vanner toute la soirée, On va morfler ! » dit-elle en laissant retomber son front sur mon torse.

« T'inquiète, je vais lui parler et user de mes dossiers secrets pour essayer de le calmer » dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Bon, pour ne pas aggraver notre cas, il vaut mieux qu'on les rejoigne ! » dit ma belle en inspirant un bon coup en se relevant. Je la suivis et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Une bonne partie des invités était arrivée et la fête commençait à battre son plein.

« Maître Kenobi a tout cafté au vénérable Yoda !! Héhé ! Bon courage !» me lança mon frère en me filant une grosse bourrade dans le dos. Alice était de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle sautillait sur place en levant ses poings les pouces en l'air. Ok, Yoda allait claquer sa pile.

Bella me lança un regard un peu désolé et se tourna vers Em' avec des yeux furieux.

« Emmett Cullen, tu n'es qu'un pauvre mec sans cervelle. Tu n'en vaux sûrement pas la peine mais je suis prête à acheter ton silence sans te botter les fesses. Un défi ça te dit ? »

« Oh yeah p'tit bouchon ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Balance, je t'écoute ! ».

« Un karaoké et c'est l'adversaire qui choisit la chanson ! »proposa Bella.

« Je relève le défi, mon honneur de Jedi est en jeu sur ce coup là ! ».

« Ok, Ben on y va ! ».

Bella était maintenant à fond dans son histoire de défi. Je la vis se diriger vers ses amies et leur parler. Alice, Rose et les autres se mirent à trépigner et à taper dans leur main. Alice chuchotait frénétiquement dans l'oreille de ma belle. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

De son côté, Emmett était allé trouver Jacob et Ben qui arrivaient à peine, portant toujours leur veste sur le dos. Ils s'étaient mis tous les trois à rigoler très fort.

Ok, ça promettait de déménager tout ça !

Jacob se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, il monta sur un tabouret et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

« Hey votre attention ! » hurla-t-il « La princesse qui fête ce soir ses 23 printemps a lancé un défi au Mr muscle que vous voyez là ! ».

Tout le monde se mit à siffler et à taper des mains. Em' se la jouait en faisant des mouvements de démonstration de bodybuilder tandis que Bella levait les yeux au ciel.

Jacob était mort de rire et il eut du mal à se reprendre pour continuer.

« Ce soir vous avez la chance d'être le jury de ces duellistes d'exception. Ils vont vous interpréter une chanson et vous choisirez la meilleure prestation. »

Tout le monde s'approcha du coin salon et s'installa pour profiter du spectacle.

« C'est Mr muscle qui va commencer ! »

« Ah je vais tuer le match, préparez-vous les amis ! » lança Em'.

« Rigole, rigole !! » fit Bella avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Ouais allez, vas-y c'est quoi la chanson ? »demanda-t-il en se plantant en face d'elle.

« Baby One More Time » fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je vis les coins de la bouche de mon frère tressauter un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne dise :

« Même pas peur, micro s'il vous plaît ! Show time !! ».

La musique commença et Emmett fut tout de suite à fond dedans. Il avait un aplomb et un culot monstres. Il se mit à se trémousser d'une manière qu'il pensait sexy. Mouais… Question de point de vue ! Je devais admettre qu'il assurait : Il connaissait les paroles presque par cœur à plus grand étonnement et chantait relativement juste.

Quand la chanson finit, les spectateurs hurlèrent pour le féliciter. Bella affichait maintenant une petite moue, elle s'était levée à l'approche d'Emmett.

« A toi pauvre petite chose ! » lui dit-il en jubilant.

« Ok, accouche, je chante quoi ? »

« Mmmh…tu connais …les Soho Dolls ».

La voix de mon frère chantait presque tandis qu'il la faisait languir.

« Oh non… » gémit-elle alors que je pensais ces mots en même temps.

J'allais tuer mon frère, si Bella ne me tuait pas avant en interprétant la chanson qui allait suivre. Cette chanson je la connaissais bien puisqu'Emmett avait l'habitude de faire ses shows à l'appart dessus.

Mon frère était du genre intenable et il adorait délirer sur différentes chansons. Ça le prenait n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il suffisait que la musique démarre, que la chanson le botte pour qu'il démarre son tour de chant tout personnel ainsi qu'une chorégraphie qui ne l'était jamais moins. Et la chanson qui allait suivre le bottait beaucoup…beaucoup.

« Et ouaip !! Stripper ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bella prit une grande inspiration et se plaça face à l'écran. La musique se lança et ma belle commença à chanter et à danser. Elle relavait le défi avec l'art et la manière.

Le spectacle était bluffant, je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde ! Je la trouvais attirante depuis que je la connaissais mais là, le spectacle de ma belle dansant lascivement pour jouer la comédie me mit dans tous mes états.

Elle était magnifique, un mélange parfait de fragilité et de force, de fraîcheur et de sensualité.

Elle chanta sa chanson en me jetant des regards qui me statufièrent. J'étais fou de cette fille, totalement à sa merci.

Quand la chanson se termina, tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre. Jacob reprit la parole :

« Bon et bien ex-æquo pour l'instant ! Faites la paix les amis ou... un duo! »

"Un duo!" crièrent-ils en même temps.

"Ok, Ok, j'ai déjà trouvé!" enchaîna Jacob "U.R. a fever! Au boulot!"

Mon frère et ma chérie se déchaînèrent. Ils dansèrent tous les deux un moment puis Em' alla se trémousser du côter de Rosalie. Bella me chercha un instant des yeux et quand elle me trouva elle vérouilla son regard dans le mien. Arrgh j'allais mourir avant la fin de la soirée. Elle m'embrassa quand la chanson se termina alors que les autres applaudissaient.

"Bon, deux vainqueurs cesoir alors allons fêter cette égalité avec un pot de l'amitié!" lança Jacob toujours à fond dans son rôle d'arbitre.

« Tout ça pour cacher une séance de tripotage en règle avec mon frère » fit Emmett sur un ton faussement détaché mais hyper fort.

"Emmett!!"

"Emmett!!"

Bella et moi avions crié en même temps.

_**Bon alors cata ou pas? Si vous avez des idées de scénarios qui m'eviteraient de partir dans un grand n'importe quoi je suis preneuse!!!! ;)**_

_** très vite **_

_**Voici les paroles des chansons!! ;)**_

U R a fever-- The kills

Walk you to the counter  
What do you got to offer  
Pick you out a solder  
Look at you forever  
Walk you to the water  
Your eyes like a casino  
We ain't born typical

Find a piece of silver  
Pretty as a diagram  
And go down to the Rio  
Put it in my left hand  
Put it in a fruit machine  
Everyone's a winner  
Laughing like a seagull

You are a fever  
You are a fever  
You ain't born typical  
You are a fever  
You are a fever  
You ain't born typical

Living in a suitcase  
Meet a clown, fall in love  
went down to have you over  
Going 'round a break up  
Take you to a jukebox  
That's the situation  
Pick you out a number  
And that's our arrangement

Dancing on the legs of a new-born pony  
Left right left right  
Keep it up son  
Go ahead and have her  
Go ahead and leave her  
You only ever had her  
When you were a fever

I am a fever  
I am a fever  
I ain't born typical  
I am a fever  
I am a fever  
I ain't born typical

We are a fever  
We are a fever  
We ain't born typical  
We are a fever  
We are a fever  
We ain't born typical  
We are a fever  
We are a fever  
We ain't born typical  
We are a fever  
We are a fever  
We ain't born typical

_STRIPPER, Sohodolls._

_Well ana you're late  
And maya, i'm here.  
The boys in the band,  
Decide to appear.  
We walk through the door  
Savour the air.  
The girls on the floor,  
I've come here to stare.  
We've come here to stare._

Yeah

Dont touch the girls,  
Dont kiss the girls,  
I have the right to pull the girls.  
Get in a fight,  
On every night,  
The scratches, the bruises and the bites.  
But i wanna touch,  
And i wanna kiss,  
And if you say no then i will persist,  
With you tonight,  
You'll make it right.  
You know that you're wetting my appetite.

You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try.

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na

Like you're perfume,  
Your skin is smooth.  
The way you move,  
Im in the mood.  
Tease the crowd,  
Please the crowd,  
I'm boiling i want you to see me now.  
You get me girl,  
When you're nervous well,  
And when your hand is in the thong.  
You may be right,  
I close them tight,  
You're saving the best for me tonight.

You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try.

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na

I've come to stare,  
I've come to stare,  
You like me to stare?  
I like your underwear.

I've come to stare,  
I've come to stare,  
You like me to stare?  
I am a voyeur.

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde!! **

**Pour commencer je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce LONG, très LONG silence. Je viens juste de changer de boulot et je viens tout simplement de doubler mes heures travaillées avec en plus, plein de nouvelles missions à assurer ce qui fait que j'ai été très prise. Me voilà maintenant à peu près au point dans mon organisation et donc à nouveau opérationnelle pour écrire régulièrement! ;) Je pense publier deux fois par semaine avec des petits pics de temps en temps!!**

**J'ai vu que de nouvelles lectrices nous avaient rejoint donc bienvenue à vous toutes!! Et autres vieilles de la vieilles, juste une question, Comment allez-vous??!! **

**MArblette: J'aime toujours autant ta fic très chère!! elle cartonne! ;)**

**Marion: Ta review m'a secoué les puces alors me revoiloo!! bisettes!**

**Bref voici un petit chapitre avec un seul indice..."croustimiam"!! lool**

** Adèle: Attention Adèle, tu ne me verras peut-être plus de la même façon!! mdr**

**Bon comme vous pouvez le constater me voilà plus motivée que jamais et je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire: ENJOY!! Enfin, je dis ça... Je dis rien!! ;)**

**### Chapitre 21 ###**

**POV Bella**

_Journal de Bella_

_Dimanche 11 septembre…_

_Woaw, ça c'était de l'anniversaire ! Il est 14h et je me réveille à peine. Avec la bande on a fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure et aujourd'hui je pense qu'on le paye tous un peu. Enfin j'espère ! Car ce ne serait vraiment pas juste que je sois la seule à me sentir comme un vieux cornichon sec ! _

_Bon, le gros bonus du jour, c'est que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il y a quelques instants, j'ai trouvé Edward allongé à côté de moi, son bras posé autour de ma taille. Maxi BestOf dans la catégorie bonus !!!_

_Après un petit moment de doute sur notre programme de la fin de nuit, j'ai noté que nous étions tous les deux habillés de nos vêtements de la veille donc pas de lézard à l'horizon ! En même temps… Pour faire simple, j'ai bien envie que les choses se fassent car je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps avec cette impression quasi permanente de vivre dans une cocotte minute. Dès qu'il me touche ou même qu'il me regarde, c'est Hiroshima dans mon corps ! Arrghh ! _

_Bon changeons de sujet avant que je ne lui saute dessus ! _

_J'ai été super gâtée par mes amis même si mon anniversaire n'est en réalité que mardi ! J'ai eu une avalanche de disques, de bibelots de gadgets et bizarrement de…fringues !!! Alice et Rosalie m'ont offert des tenues dans un genre bien différent de ce que je mets d'habitude ! Bref, j'ai un arsenal de jupe et de tuniques à tester !!_

_…_

_Tentation quand tu nous tiens ! Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil à mon beau voisin qui dort toujours. J'en profite pour admirer tous les détails de son visage : ses lèvres pleines qui invitent aux baisers, son nez bien droit, sa mâchoire carrée… _

_Mince, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai caressé sa joue et je crois que je l'ai réveillé…Oh…trop dommage ! Enfin… )_

…_**.**_

POV Bella.

Je me sentais un peu penaude de voir Edward à côté de moi qui tentait péniblement de sortir des limbes si confortables de son sommeil par ma faute. Qu'il était beau comme cela ! Sauvage, virile…

« Salut toi ! » me dit-il avec la voix rauque.

« Salutation marmotte de mon cœur ! ».lançai-je en me rapprochant et en faisant lisser mon index de son front à son menton en tapotant doucement le bout de son nez. Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Genre, essaye de me faire croire que tu es levée depuis trois plombes ! Tu as encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, les cheveux dans tous les sens… »

« Ah bah, monsieur est du genre galant au réveil à ce que je vois ! » le coupai un peu froissée. Je voulus me lever mais il m'attrapa les poignets et me plaqua sur le lit plaçant mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

« Si tu me laissais finir aussi ! J'allais dire qu'avec tes petits yeux et tes cheveux en bataille, je ne t'ai jamais trouvée aussi sexy. » reprit-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

« Mouais…Tu te rattrapes bien sur ce coup là ! » fis-je en arborant une moue sceptique alors que mon cœur s'était mis à cogner à tout-va dans ma poitrine.

« Pardonné alors ? » fit-il.

« Mmmmh…Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant… »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je lus dans son regard un désir qui faisait écho au mien. Ses yeux s'était obscurcis et sa prise s'affirmait sur mes poignets. En même temps, son sourire un peu en coin me montrait comme il appréciait notre petit jeu. C'était à celui qui allait craquer en premier. Ce fut moi puisque je me jetai dans l'instant sur sa bouche. Notre baiser fut brutal et passionné.

Il lâcha mes poignets et commença à faire glisser ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps. Son toucher me faisait frissonner et je ne cherchai qu'à amplifier le contact entre nous. Je réussis à attraper le bas de son t-shirt et je tirai de toutes mes forces pour le lui enlever. Il m'aida dans ma manœuvre en se soulevant sur ses bras pour décoller son torse de ma poitrine. Une fois le vêtement parterre, je laissai mes mains découvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau nue.

Sans quitter mes lèvres, il poursuivit ses délicieuses caresses. Ses mains passèrent pour mon plus grand plaisir sous mon haut, gagnant ma poitrine. Je ne portais pas de sous-vêtement car d'après Jess cela ne se faisait pas avec le vêtement ouvert dans le dos que j'avais choisi de porter. Edward laissa glisser ses mains le longs de mes côtes en remontant jusqu'à ma nuque où il défit le nœud qui retenait le tissu puis fit passer le vêtement par-dessus ma tête pour me le retirer.

Dans le mouvement, quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent envahir mon visage. En s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il vint placer le sien juste au-dessus du mien et de ses pouces il écarta les mèches rebelles. Son regard était verouillé sur le mien. Son corps reposait de tout son long sur le mien et seul son appui sur ses bras lui permettait de ne pas peser de tout son poids. Je hâletai, envoûtée par ses yeux, totalement emportée par la passion du moment. N'y tenant plus après seulement quelques instants, je capturai de nouveau ses lèvres.

Nous continuâmes à nous caresser découvrant avec gourmandise le corps de l'autre. J'adorais sentir les mains de mon amoureux parcourir mon corps et se faire de plus en plus audacieuses. Le plaisir était tel que je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes gémissements. De son côté, Edward semblait apprécier tout autant mes caresses puisqu'il laissait échapper de profonds soupirs et parfois presque des grognements.

Ne pouvant plus résister à la vague de désir qui avait envahi mon corps, je descendis mes mains à la recherche de la ceinture de mon homme.

« Bella… » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

«Oui ? » articulai-je avec peine complètement essoufflée.

« Tu… tu es sûre ? » dit-il en lâchant mes lèvres et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Oui » dis-je avec un ton assuré. « Je t'aime » soufflai-je en plongeant dans son cou pour embrasser sa peau si douce.

« Je t'aime » répondit-il soufflant ces trois mots dans mes cheveux.

Nos vêtements ne firent pas long feu à partir de ce moment là et nous nous retrouvâmes très vite nus. Le corps d'Edward était magnifique, la nature avait vraiment assuré sur ce coup là. J'avais envie de lui comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé auparavant. Je le voulais et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Soudain, je le sentis s'éloigner et se relever.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je presqu'en grognant de frustration.

« Une seconde » dit-il. Je le vis fouiller dans son portefeuille pour en sortir un préservatif.

Immédiatement rassurée, je le regardai revenir vers le lit. Il était magnifique et le voir se déplacer nu, dans ma chambre fit redoubler les battements de mon cœur.

Cet après-midi là, avec Edward nous fîmes l'amour. Plusieurs fois. Je bénissais intérieurement mes amies qui disposaient d'une réserve de protections plus fournie que la mienne. Ce fut explosif et tendre à la fois. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'avec lui. Nos corps semblaient faits pour s'aimer.

Après tant d'émotions, nous avions fini par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous nous étions réveillés à la tombée de la nuit et nous nous étions mis à discuter de tout et de rien. Il m'avait parlé de sa famille, de leurs rapports. J'avais parlé surtout de mon père après avoir rapidement résumé le fiasco existant du côté maternel de ma famille.

Quand nous nous rendîmes compte de l'heure, Edward décida de rentrer pour retrouver ses frères et sœurs. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte et sur le chemin du retour, je fus tout simplement harponnée par Jessica qui me fit basculer sur le canapé.

« Allez petite gourgandine, au rapport !! ».

**Alors verdict?? Je découvre tout juste l'écriture des lemons alors vos conseils sont les bienvenus. Juste pour info, je n'ai pas envie de partir dans le enre trashotrashotrash! A bon entendeur!! ;)**

**A très vite!!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Voilà un petit chapitre dans lequel je suis partie sur un petit délire sur l'humour made in cullen! Le gène de la marrade des Cullen a encore frappé!! lol ! Je pense qu'on en rafole surtout quand c'est Edward qui en fait les frais!!!! _

_Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien et surtout merci pour vos reviews!! J'avoue qu'elles font bien du bien car avec tout le boulot que j'ai en ce moment j'ai bien du mal à trouver des plages de temps pour écrire! Les reviews, en fait c'est comme le guronsan pendant les révisions ça donne un bon coup de fouet!! (Sauf que les reviews c'est sans modération!!! lol)_

_Bref, trève de blabla et place à la lecture!!! _

_Enjoy!!_

**### Chapitre 22 ###**

POV Edward

J'étais rentré chez moi ce dimanche complètement perché sur mon petit nuage, un sourire niais collé sur mon visage. J'étais amoureux. Totalement. Irrévocablement.

J'étais sidéré de voir comment ma vie avait changé en seulement quelques jours. C'était de la folie. Exit mes pensées les plus noires à propos de la gente féminine ! Bella avait tout chamboulé pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ce weekend resterait comme le plus beau de toute ma vie.

Notre premier rendez-vous nous avait permis de nous rendre compte qu'une complicité unique s'était établie naturellement entre nous deux. Pas besoin de forcer les mots, ils venaient naturellement. J'en avais appris beaucoup déjà sur Bella au cours de nos discussions mais il me brûlait d'en découvrir encore plus, toujours plus.

Pendant la fête de la veille, nous avions partagé de nombreux fous rires, pour le plus grand malheur d'Emmett, il faut bien le dire ! J'avais découvert qu'avec Bella, nous formions une équipe du tonnerre lorsque nous nous associions pour mettre en boîte nos amis. Ca promettait !

Mais c'est surtout notre rapprochement du jour qui accaparait mon esprit. Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer de plus beau et délicieux réveil ! Nous étions enflammés en un rien de temps pour mon plus grand plaisir. De toute façon depuis le départ, Bella m'avait toujours fait un effet de dingue. Tout ça s'était concrétisé et de la plus belle des manières ce matin. Bella était renversante et son corps une pure merveille. Ah merde, j'étais complètement accro !

Je rentrais à peine chez moi que je n'avais déjà qu'une seule idée en tête : la revoir. Elle avait mon cœur entre ses mains et il ne me restait plus qu'à prier afin qu'elle ne décide pas de trop lui en faire voir.

Elle m'avait avoué son amour et je lui avais répondu que c'était réciproque. Tout cela au bout de quelques jours seulement alors qu'avec Lauren les trois mots n'avaient jamais franchi la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes sentiments pour Bella me paraissaient déjà très forts et j'en étais le premier étonné. Je passais pour un mec réfléchi, posé et sur ce coup là, je me découvrais passionné et spontané ! Cette femme m'avait transformé en un clin d'œil et j'avais hâte de voir ce que tout cela allait donner.

Ma petite marche pour rentrer chez moi m'avait permis de prolonger mes rêveries mais dès que je franchis le seuil de l'appart, la situation m'échappa. Ma sœur me sauta sur le poil en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et se mit à m'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Sourire niais, check ! »commença-t-elle.

« Alice, lâche-moi » tentai-je de résister sans succès puisqu'elle resserra ses petites mains sur mon visage.

« Prunelles brillantes, lèvres gonflées…check check, double check !! » continua-t-elle.

« Dernier point de contrôle et on sera fixés soldat Cullen ! » intervint mon frère. Je découvris les autres habitants de l'appart installés sur les canapés occupés à nous détailler. Tous avaient un air intrigué affiché clairement sur leur visage.

Alice lâcha mes joues et se pencha pour soulever mes deux jambes de pantalon.

« Chaussettes à l'envers !!!! » exulta-t-elle

« Félicitation mon padawan !! Te voilà Jedi de l'amour ! » enchaîna mon frère en bondissant du fauteuil pour venir me donner une bonne claque dans le dos.

« Putain, mais vous êtes tous complètement barges ma parole ! » ripostai-je un peu fâché de m'être fait grillé de la sorte.

« Euh… Je tiens à faire remarquer que la branche Hale se tient à peu près dans cette histoire » ajouta Jasper du canapé appuyé par Rose qui hochait la tête.

« Rhho, tu spéculais autant que nous il n'y a pas cinq minutes ! Petit joueur va ! » rétorqua Alice en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Bon ça suffit ce cirque, oui ?! » finis-je par m'emporter. « Vous êtes tous irrécupérables de toute manière » dis-je en gagnant ma chambre et en m'y enfermant.

Je restai un instant derrière la porte à demander si mon petit coup d'esbroufe allait marcher. Ca chuchotait sec du côté du salon mais personne n'avait l'air de venir du côté de mon domaine. Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

Je pris une bonne douche et décidai de jouer un peu de piano. J'avais trop d'émotions en moi et jouer un peu était le meilleur moyen pour moi pour revenir à un état émotionnel plus confortable. Au bout de quelques minutes mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

« S.O.S, je fais face à une attaque inquisitrice de premier ordre ! Mes dragons de colocs ne me lâchent pas et dis à ta sœur qu'un sms de plus et je rends mon tablier d'amie ! A part ça, tu me manques. 3 ».

Ahah ! Je n'étais pas le seul dans cette galère ! Au vu du texto, je voyais bien que Bella prenait la situation avec humour comme à son habitude. J'entrai dans son jeu et lui renvoyai un message sur le même ton.

« Attaque en rafale de mon côté aussi et désolé mais mes chaussettes nous ont lâché sur ce coup là ! Essaye la technique de l'Hermite, je l'expérimente avec un certain succès ! ) Tu me manques aussi. Rdv demain pour le déjeuner ? »

« Okidoki. Bon courage !!!!! » répondit-elle.

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, je décidai de prendre quand même un peu les choses en main :

« Alice !!! » rugis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre brusquement.

« Ouiiii ? » répondit-elle presque mielleuse.

« Arrête tout de suite de harceler Bella ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »enchainai-je.

« Mais c'est que vous êtes lourds tous les deux à jouer vos mystérieux ! » tempêta-t-elle.

« Mais ce ne sont pas vos oignons ce qui peut se passer entre Bella et moi »

« Ahah !! Tu admets qu'il se passe quelque chose ! » triompha-t-elle.

« Bon je te la fais courte et précise alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, il n'y aura pas de session de rattrapage ! »

« Vas-y accouche » trépigna-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bon Bella et moi on est ensemble et j'espère que ça va durer alors s'il te plait ne viens pas tout ruiner ! ».

Elle lança un petit cri de joie et me sauta au cou.

« Je suis trop trop contente pour toi ! Enfin, te voilà sorti de ta misère sentimentale ! »

« Euh… ouais… ben je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, mais on va dire que c'est un compliment ! » répondis-je en lui rendant son câlin.

« Je t'aime petit frère ! Je sais que je peux être chiante mais c'est parce que je veux que tu sois heureux avant toute chose ! »

« Ok, ben mission accomplie sur cette affaire soldat Cullen » enchainai-je touché par les mots de ma sœur. « Je peux disposer maintenant ? »

« Repos brave petit soldat, et vu tes cernes je crois que ce ne sera pas du luxe ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

« Ouais ben merci mon commandant, je file » répliquai-je en filant sans demander mon reste vers ma chambre. « Ah oui au fait, lâche Bella aussi s'il-te-plaît sinon prépare-toi à une mutinerie dans la troupe ! » dis-je en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux afin d'en remettre une couche.

« Ok, OK ! » répondit-elle en levant les mains en signe de paix et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon, les choses étant dites, j'espérais un retour au calme rapide. Je déchantai assez vite en attendant la phrase suivante au moment où j'allais refermer ma porte :

« Allez les Hale, balancez la monnaie, le soldat Cullen a assuré sa mission avec brio ! ».

Emmett dans toute sa splendeur ! Il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire lui ! Courage, courage !

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?? _

_Au fait appel général!! Je galère un peu en ce moment car j'ai trop d'idées pour la suite et je ne sais pas trop dans quel sens je vais faire évoluer les choses. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur la suite pour me guider un peu, ce serait bien sympathique de votre part!! ;)_

_Bonne soirée et à très vite! ( au plus tard ce weekend!!)_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Merci pour vos review!!! Un grand merci aux fidèles de cette modeste fiction et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrice (Amande69, Emy-lyne,Letmesign23....).**_

_**Stetiphany: Tu ne serais pas ma jumelle de marrade par hasard? en tout ças , si ça te dit, ya un poste à prendre! lol ;)**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! Voilà un petit chapitre tout neuf dans un registre tout à fait différent du dernier, histoire de vous préparer un peu!**_

_**Juste un indice, J'adore les quirpoquo (enfin quand ça ne me retombe pas méchamment dessus bien sûr!) et en voici un rien que pour vous!**_

_**Tout ça pour orienter mon intrigue car oui, j'ai enfin choisi une direction parmi toutes celles qui se bousculaient dans ma petite caboche!! ;)**_

_**En tout ca bonne lecture!!**_

**### Chapitre 23 ###**

**Edward POV**

Putain, quelle semaine foireuse ! Les cours s'étaient corsés sévèrement et j'avais déjà plusieurs dissertations sur lesquelles je devais plancher. En plus, de nouvelles auditions se profilaient déjà alors que les premières étaient tout juste entamées.

Je m'en étais bien sorti pour le moment mais je devais plancher sur de nouvelles compositions pour avoir quelque chose de potable à présenter pour la nouvelle session.

Je n'avais presque pas pu voir Bella. On était vendredi et je ne l'avais pas vue depuis lundi. On avait déjeuné ensemble en tête-à-tête pour fêter son anniversaire. Elle avait commencé par bouder un peu quand j'avais sorti mon cadeau. Elle avait pesté en disant que ce n'était pas la peine et que de toute manière, elle détestait les surprises. Je n'avais pas cédé et elle avait fini par ouvrir mon présent. Elle avait été vraiment émue en découvrant les partitions de musique sur lesquelles j'avais couché une mélodie que j'avais composée la veille sur mon piano.

J'étais fier de ce morceau issu d'une inspiration soudaine, de cette inspiration qui en se manifestant de temps en temps me prouvait que j'avais raison de me diriger vers une carrière d'artiste. Bella en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et avait sauté à mon cou. Nous nous étions embrassé et j'avais eu le droit au plus beau des « je t'aime », ses yeux chocolat verrouillés sur les miens.

Mais depuis, rien, nada, niet ! Elle avait de son côté aussi beaucoup d'impératifs et nos contacts s'étaient limités à des coups de téléphone tardifs. J'étais, je devais bien l'admettre en manque d'elle et je comptais beaucoup sur le weekend qui se profilait pour remédier à cette situation.

Je consultai ma montre et sursautai en découvrant que j'étais presque en retard pour mon prochain cours. J'attrapai ma besace et partis d'un pas rapide vers mon bâtiment de cours.

Trois heures plus tard, j'en ressortis un peu sonné par tant d'informations ingurgitées et décidai d'aller me poser un peu pour prendre un café au soleil en attendant la sortie des autres. Une fois installé sur un banc avec ma dose de caféine, je tendis mon visage en fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur des derniers vrais rayons de l'année. Hum, enfin le weekend me dis-je en laissant mes pensées divaguer vers une charmante petite brune.

« Salut, beau gosse » entendis-je soudain en sentant un corps s'installer sur le banc à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup en reconnaissant la voix.

« Hum, salut Lauren » répondis-je d'un ton froid.

Elle se mit à babiller comme elle le faisait toujours. Je n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait trop saoulé de voir mon petit moment de paix gâché par trop de blabla inutile.

Soudain, mon portable sonna.

« Salut Alice »

…

« Ok, je vous rejoins »

…

« Du côté du parc de la cafète. Ok, si vous voulez je vous attends alors ».

Je me tournai pour être plus discret :

« Et dépêche s'il te plait, tu vas me sauver ! »

…

« Oui, c'est Dark Sidious, t'as tout compris Yoda ! » répondis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Alice avait toujours détesté Lauren et les surnoms peu flatteurs avaient toujours fleuris au sujet de mon ex même alors qu'elle faisait toujours partie de mon actualité. Quand je lui avais demandé de me sauver, elle avait tout de suite capté que c'était de Lauren que j'avais du mal à me défaire et elle avait eu l'air enchanté de pouvoir se lancer dans un nouveau plan d'attaque.

Lauren reprit sa conversation comme si de rien n'était et cette fois elle me prit le bras et se colla à moi. Surpris, je restai immobile un instant avant de me dégager brusquement.

« Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel Lauren ! » râlai-je toujours en m'éloignant un peu plus.

« Mais… Edward… » commença-t-elle avec sa voix geignarde.

« Oui, Lauren, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi tu poses tes pattes sur MON mec ? » La coupa Bella.

Elle ne criait pas du tout mais son ton était glacial. Ses yeux plissés lançaient des éclairs qui auraient pu tuer sur place.

Lauren ne trouvait rien à dire, elle resta quelques instants à nous observer, ses yeux allant de Bella à moi plusieurs fois. Bella ne bougeait pas d'un pouce toujours en la fusillant du regard.

Lauren finit par reprendre ses esprits, elle se leva brusquement et partit à grandes enjambées. Elle paraissait furieuse et en même temps extrêmement vexée.

Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, j'entendis des éclats de rires retentir. En fait, tout notre groupe avait assisté à la scène et apparemment le spectacle leur avait plu !

« Et bien, Bell faut pas te chercher apparemment ! » lâcha Jazz toujours plié en deux.

Bella ne répondit pas, elle me regardait fixement et paraissait furieuse. Et merde ! Je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire !

« Bella, je… » essayai-je.

« Cullen, si j'étais toi je n'essaierais même pas. » siffla-t-elle en levant une main devant elle pour me dissuader de continuer.

« Mais… » repris-je.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, tourna les talons et repartit d'où elle était venue. Bon, ça s'annonçait mal ! Je me retrouvai comme un con à me frotter la nuque complètement largué.

Je finis par jeter un œil autour de moi. Jazz et Emmett regardaient toujours dans la direction vers laquelle Bella avait disparu. Ils avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes et la mâchoire décrochée.

Les filles par contre me regardaient toutes avec un petit air ennuyé.

Ok, j'étais largué. Totalement.

« Mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » finis-je par lâcher en me laissant tomber sur le banc.

Un ange passa, puis deux… Le troisième pointait le bout de son nez quand Angela se décida enfin à m'éclairer un peu.

« En fait, presque rien. Mais c'est …Bella » lâcha-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et mon air interrogateur la poussa à s'expliquer.

« Ben Bells, comme tu dois t'en être rendu compte, est quelqu'un de …passionné. Le problème, c'est que c'est…Tout le temps. Dans les bons moments comme dans les…Mauvais. Sous le coup de la colère, elle peut se transformer en vraie furie et elle ne mâche pas ses mots. Du coup, pour ne par dire des choses qu'elle regretterait, elle préfère toujours s'isoler un moment avant de gérer le conflit. »

« Ok, mais le truc c'est…Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en rogne contre moi sur ce coup là ?! ».

« Ben, je pense pas qu'elle soit réellement en colère contre toi en fait » enchaina Jessica.

« Hein ?? »

« En fait, je pense que c'est sa confiance en elle qui en a pris un coup à te voir avec Lauren. Elle doit être en plein doute et si tu as l'impression que ta tête va exploser, je t'assure que ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui doit se passer dans la sienne ! »

« Ok… Et moi je suis sensé faire quoi dans ces cas là ? »

« Ben attendre qu'elle revienne, je crois que c'est le mieux »

« Putain, c'est dingue ! C'est vraiment l'apothéose, elle est vraiment à chier cette semaine ! »

Je détestais me sentir impuissant face à une situation. Aujourd'hui c'est totalement le cas et cela me mit dans une colère noire. J'attrapai mon sac et partis de mon côté à grandes enjambées rageuses en plantant les autres.

****** POV Bella *******

Je me sentais nulle. Totalement. Complètement. J'étais sûre d'avoir tout gâché. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule pensée cette semaine, mon weekend avec Edward, et voilà que je me retrouvais toute seule à ruminer, assise au bout de la jetée, les eux scrutant les vagues.

Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Aucune idée. Enfin, si un peu. Encore une fois, je m'étais laissée déborder par mes émotions. Quand j'avais aperçu cette pimbêche pendue au bras d'Edward, j'avais tout simplement vu rouge. De quel droit est-ce qu'elle posait ses sales pattes sur mon petit-ami ? C'est la colère qui m'avait guidée vers ce banc et qui m'avait fait parler de la sorte. Par contre, dès qu'elle était partie et que j'avais croisé le regard abasourdi d'Edward, c'est de la honte que j'avais très vite ressentie.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû réagir de la sorte avec Lauren. Certes il semblait en colère ocntre elle, mais je ne connaissais rien de la situation. De quel droit est-ce que je m'imposais face à ses amis de la sorte ? Si ça se trouve, il était plus qu'heureux que cette Lauren lui montre de l'intérêt.

Elle avait tout ce que je n'avais pas. Une silhouette de mannequin, un regard bleu acier, des cheveux blonds et même…une poitrine à en faire baver plus d'un ! Cette nana avait tout ce dont un mec pouvait rêver alors que moi j'étais à classer dans la catégorie « banale » voire « bas de gamme ».

Ah elle était belle la grande histoire d'amour que je m'étais imaginée ! J'avais en fait, fait passer le temps au plus beau mec que j'avais rencontré, juste le temps qu'une nana digne de ce nom passe à sa portée. La voilà la belle affaire !

Mon portable vibra et cela me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je le sortis de ma poche. Merde, dix appels en absence et cinq messages. Edward essayait de m'appeler depuis un bon moment mais je n'étais pas prête à lui parler. Les messages étaient d'Angie.

« Bell, allez viens on va discuter. C'est un quiproquo cette histoire ! »

« Bella ! Je t'attends à l'appart, viens s'il te plaît ! »

« Bon Bells, je commence à m'inquiéter là ! Rapplique ! »

« Tu pourrais au moins répondre ! Où es-tu ? Si tu veux c'est moi qui te rejoins ! »

« Isabella Swan si tu ne réponds pas à ce message, je te jure que j'appelle Charlie et on démarre une battue ! Où tu es ????? Allez ça va s'arranger ! »

Voyant mon amie s'angoisser, je me levai pour regagner mon chez moi. C'est en traînant les pieds et en ruminant de sombres pensées que je fis le trajet. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je découvris qu'Alice, Rose étaient installées dans le salon avec mes colocs. Angie vint en courant vers moi et me pris dans se bras.

« Tu es là !! »

« Euh…Ouais. Désolée, je n'avais pas entendu mon portable. »

« T'inquiète, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien ».

Elle me relâcha et je me dégageai doucement. Je posai mon sac parterre, enlevai mes chaussures. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, me cacher au fond de mon lit pour laisser couler les larmes que je sentais monter. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix dont transpirait une certaine angoisse dire :

« Et merde ! Rien ! Et rien du côté d'Emmett et Jazz, ils viennent de m'appe… »

C'était Edward qui venait d'entrer. Nos yeux s'étaient croisés ce qui l'avait coupé. Nous étions figés à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. La distance me paraissait énorme. Un gouffre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdue. Encore une fois. IL était là, il m'avait cherchée ! Mon cœur s'était mis à cogner de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Du côté de ma raison, c'était le blackout total.

Quelques minutes auparavant, j'étais sûre qu'il était parti retrouver l'irrésistible Lauren alors que je le trouvais là, chez moi. Est-ce que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne ?

Je tournai la tête du côté d'Angie qui était toujours tout près de moi. Elle me fit un sourire encourageant et un signe de tête vers Edward. Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui.

« Je… »commençai-je « Je ne… »

« Bella…je peux tout te raconter si tu veux. Tu m'écouteras ? » dit-il ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

Je hochai la tête et pris la direction de ma chambre. Je l'entendis suivre le mouvement. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre et je m'assis au bas de mon lit. Il referma la porte et vint me rejoindre.

Ah on était beaux tous les deux ! Moi j'avais les chutes du Niagara qui menaçaient de me sortir des yeux alors que de son côté, il affichait une mine qui serait adéquate pour un rendez-vous chez le dentiste quand on sait à l'avance qu'il a quelque chose de pas très chouette à soigner !

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette affaire? Une idée de la suite des événements?? **_

_**A très vite!! Je bouillonne d'idées et un maxi weekend se profile, ça promet des chapitres assez rapidement tout ça!! Enfin, je dis ça , je dis rien!! ;)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir tout lemonde! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le temps! Voilà la suite des évenements entre E&B! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

**Encore désolée pour ce long interlude mais j'ai bcp de boulot en ce moment, pas mal de soirées et depuis quelques jours une superbe angine qui m'a notamment pourri mon long weekend! Nul!**

**Bref tout ça pour dire que vos reviews en ce moment ne sont pas du luxe! N'hésitez-pas ça me booste! Et à ce propos, un grand merci à Clo car c'est sa review qui m'a mis un petit coup de pied au ***! lol**

**Rebref, merci à vous les fidèles de cette fiction! J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience, ils me font souvent beaucoup rire! Et biensur bienvenues aux nouvelles (Et nouveaux?) qui se lancent dans cette aventure! J'attends aussi vos points de vue sur la question! **

**Bon trève de blabla! **

**bisettes!**

#### CHAPITRE 24 ####

POV Bella

J'avais déjà depuis quelques minutes les yeux baissés et je n'arrivais pas à les relever de peur de croiser ceux d'Edward. J'étais larguée et je ne savais plus que faire.

Mon cerveau allait exploser incessamment sous peu sous le torrent d'ordres contradictoires à la seconde qu'il recevait. « Allez, excuse-toi ! », « Non, lui d'abord », « écoute », « cours ! », « calme-toi »… Bref, c'était le chaos dans ma petite tête.

J'entendis Edward prendre une grande inspiration et par réflexe je serrai plus fort mes paupières craignant et attendant en même temps, les mots qui n'allaient plus tarder à sortir de sa bouche.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de Lauren » dit-il d'une traite en relâchant son souffle.

Bon, au moins ça commençait bien mais je craignais un « mais » qui pourrait suivre.

« Mais, je ne dis pas que ça n'a jamais été le cas, encore que… »

Et voilà, je le savais !

« Non, c'est clair. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour elle ce que j'éprouve pour toi Bella »

Voilà, une phrase qui était aussi efficace qu'un tube de glue sur mon petit cœur. Rassurée par les mots doux d'Edward, j'osai relever mes yeux pour le regarder.

Merde, j'étais vraiment trop bête ! Je l'avais face à moi, ses yeux montraient une véritable angoisse face à ma réaction qu'il attendait. Il transpirait la sincérité sur ce coup-là et je me rendis compte que c'était mon cerveau tout foireux qui avait encore sévi dans cette histoire. Quand est-ce ce que je pourrais prendre un minimum confiance en moi ?

Après un long regard, il prit doucement mon visage entre ses mains, colla son front au mien et me souffla « Je t'aime ». Nous restâmes un moment comme cela, totalement immobiles, complètement dans notre bulle.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration quand ma tête se mit à tourner. J'inspirai un grand coup pour reprendre mes esprits. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose au lieu de rester plantée là comme cela.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et tout doucement je frottai mon front contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Toute émue de le voir angoissé de la sorte, je décidai de le rassurer et de lui montrer que ses mots avaient compté pour moi.

Je vins embrasser ses paupières fermées, chacune à leur tour, puis son nez, le petit coin de peau juste sous son oreille.

Arrivée là, je soufflai :

« Je suis désolée et je t'aime, fort ».

Je sentis les bras de mon amoureux m'encercler et me serrer très fort. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et cela amorça un baiser renversant. C'était notre seul moyen de libérer tout le stress, l'angoisse et la tristesse qui s'étaient accumulés au cours de la journée et de laisser place à l'amour qui nous liait.

Oh merde, comme ça m'avait manqué ! Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots…

Quand nous fumes trop à bout de souffle pour poursuivre notre baiser, je m'éloignai un instant pour m'installer dans son étreinte serrée.

« Je crois que le mieux c'est que je te raconte l'histoire du début » commença Edward.

Et il me raconta tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Lauren.

J'étais jalouse. Purement et simplement.

Je ne devais pas me leurrer là-dessus. Ma réaction quand je les avais vus tous les deux avait été instinctive, épidermique. Mais maintenant que je savais que cette fille avait fait souffrir l'homme que j'aimais, un fort sentiment de colère se mêlait à ma jalousie.

Son honnêteté m'avait rassurée sur ses sentiments aussi je décidai de me lancer à mon tour :

« Bon cullen, moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire ».

« … ».

« Non, ne me coupe pas sinon je ne pourrai jamais aller au bout ».

Il resta silencieux face à moi, ses yeux verrouillés sur les miens. Je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile mais j'avais besoin de lui confier ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Je me disais qu'en ne cachant rien, il saisirait un peu mieux ma façon de réagir et que cela lui permettrait de me comprendre un peu mieux.

Je continuai à le fixer quelques minutes sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et se mit à caresser le dos de ma main de son pouce. Il ne me forçait à rien mais me montrait qu'il était prêt à entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Je soufflai un bon coup puis me lançai.

Je lui racontai tout. Mes peurs, mes angoisses, mon manque de confiance en moi, qui n'étaient que des séquelles qui me rongeaient depuis le départ de ma mère.

Je ne m'en étais jamais remise réellement et je devais faire face en permanence à la peur de perdre les personnes que j'aimais. Pour être précise, mes angoisses venaient plutôt de la peur que ces personnes m'abandonnent.

Charlie avait eu beau tenter de m'expliquer pourquoi ma mère était partie, lui-même n'ayant pas réellement de réponse, je n'avais jamais réussi à démordre du fait que cela devait être de ma faute.

Bref, j'avais montré à Edward à quel point j'étais torturée par tout cela et que si j'avais si mal réagi un peu plus tôt, c'était parce que j'avais pensé que je ne le méritais absolument pas.

Une fille comme Lauren, belle et populaire correspondait selon moi beaucoup plus à son monde que moi. Je ne faisais pas le poids.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit les conneries ! » avait-il fini par râler. Il m'avait attrapé les épaules puis avait planté son regard dans le mien. Il était dans une colère noire.

« Je pense qu'il faut remettre les pendules à l'heure voire même changer toutes les piles ! » commença-t-il sa voix toujours rageuse. « Bella, tu es la fille la plus belle et talentueuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Tu… Rrrha ! » s'énerva-t-il. Il souffla un bon coup en se passant la main sur le visage.

D'une voix plus douce, il reprit :

« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je pense à toi tout le temps, je rêve de toi et je ne demande qu'à être avec toi. J'aime ton rire, tes colères, tes maladresses. C'est toi qui me rends vivant comme jamais je ne l'ai été avant » lança-t-il d'une traite. Il était essoufflé par sa tirade, ses mains étaient crispées sur mes épaules et malgré la douleur je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

« Je t'aime » fut tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment là car c'était le seul sentiment qui m'avait envahi. Un amour puissant me liait à cet homme, un sentiment qui balayait tout sur son passage occultant tout le reste.

Face à moi, le visage d'Edward se recomposa et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, nous replongeant dans notre bulle de bonheur.

« Toctoc » frappa-t-on à la porte de ma chambre.

« Oui ? » répondis-je en chuchotant.

« Bella, c'est Alice » dit cette dernière en passant la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Ca va mieux à ce que je vois » me fit-elle doucement avec un petit clin d'œil. Elle avait l'air réjouie mais je voyais encore les traces de son angoisse sur son visage. Notre dispute à Edward et moi les avait vraiment marqués apparemment.

Je tournai mon visage vers celui-ci. Il s'était endormi dans mes bras, la tête dans mon cou, ses bras serrant ma taille. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon avec ses traits complètement détendus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser doucement ses cheveux avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Alice.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? » demandai-je la voyant nous fixer avec u petit air attendri

« Euh…oui » commença-t-elle « Comme on n'a vu personne sortir en claquant la porte et qu'on n'a pas entendu de cris, avec les autres on a bien pensé que les choses s'étaient arrangées. »

« Euh..Oui. Eeeet ? » l'incitai-je

« Bien on voulait savoir si on pouvait relancer notre programme du weekend ? »

« Ben pour ce soir, vu l'heure qu'il est, je crois qu'on déclare forfait mais pour demain c'est bon ».

« Ok ! Cool ! Donc, je viens vous réveiller à huit heures tapantes ! bye » lança-t-elle en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

« Quoi ? » dis-je soufflée. C'était quoi ce plan encore !

« Mmmh..Bella, dors ! » me dit Edward en plaçant sa main sur ma joue et mon cou pour que je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Il en avait de bonnes lui ! Il me sortait les mots les plus merveilleux que j'avais jamais entendus et il voulait que je dorme après ça ! Impossible ! Enfin…je dis ça…En fait, calée contre lui, je m'endormis très vite, bercée par le rythme de ses battements de cœur.

**Voili voilouche pour ce soir! Je vais au dodo en espérant que ma fièvre tombe!**

**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou tout le monde! Et oui me revoilou apres un long moment d'absence! Plein de choses à gérer et pour faire bref j'ai déménagé et commencé un nouveau boulot car j'ai eu un concours que je ne pensais pas avoir! Ca a été un peu la folie mais maintenant que je commence à prendre mes marques me revoilà dans le grand monde obscur de la fiction! Pour les nouveaux sachez que mes chapitres sont toujours courts et le resterons vu que j'écris suivant le feeling et en m'installant devant mon pc quand je le peux ! bref trève de blabla et bonne lecture!

Bisettes particulières aux lectrices du tout début si elles repassent par là!

**Chapitre 25**

**Edward pov**

Bon, cette fois je crois que j'ai tout. Tente, duvet, provisions… tous les éléments de la liste donnée par ma sœur adorée sont ok moins tous ceux barrés par Bella. Ca représente quand même près de la moitié des exigences de la semidragonne Cullen ! Ah que je l'aime ma chérie !

Au départ, ce séjour de camping en montagne devait être une surprise pour Bella. Mais, le plan a changé une fois que je me suis fait lamentablement chopper par Bella en train de vérifier sa pointure sous une de ses chaussures. Allez justifier de manière cohérente à votre copine, le fait d'être à quatre pattes dans son placard, le nez sous la semelle d'une de ses chaussures sans avoir l'air un tantinet ridicule. Au vu de mon imagination plus que limite sous la pression, j'ai dû opter pour la vérité. J'étais en fait en repérage pour lui acheter des chaussures de randonnée.

De toute manière, je la sentais moyen cette surprise ! Grand bien m'en a pris puisqu'il s'est avéré que Bella a une conception du camping toute personnelle et qui plus, bien éloignée de celle de ma sœur. Elle a presque hurlé quand elle a vu ce que je devais préparer. Résultat, nous partirons comme des aventuriers plutôt que de la jouer « Barbie fait du camping comme le prévoyait Alice ».

Finalement, on y est. Nos premières vacances ensembles. Un cap. Mais ce qui me rassure c'est que ça ne m'angoisse pas du tout. Avec Bella nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant presque deux mois et tout roule ! Bon, bien sûr il y a eu quelques engueulades mais tout s'est arrangé à chaque fois.

Le sujet le plus épineux pour nous deux est le rapport à l'argent que nous entretenons. Dans ma famille, nous en avons toujours eu plus d'argent que nécessaire ce qui n'a pas été le cas chez Bella. Du coup, quand j'ai commencé à vouloir lui faire des petits cadeaux ou à vouloir l'inviter au resto, je me suis fait proprement et simplement rembarrer. Et en beauté je vous le dis !

J'ai plaidé ma cause en disant que je voulais lui faire plaisir mais aucun succès. Pour elle, le temps que l'on passe ensemble vaut beaucoup plus que n'importe quel cadeau que je pourrais lui faire. Et c'est la même chose pour moi d'autant plus qu'avec nos emplois du temps de malades ce n'est pas facile tous les jours de nous voir comme nous en aurions envie. Cette semaine par exemple, je ne l'ai vue que mardi car nous avons enchaîné les auditions tous les deux. Elle a travaillé lundi, mercredi et jeudi soir au Black's pour se libérer du temps pour notre séjour. Bref, je suis en manque. Grave. Rha, je tourne midinette ç a fait peur ! Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il me reste un sac à boucler avant le départ.

-« Edwaaaaard ! »

Oh non mon enfer personnel revient à la charge ! Je fermais les yeux un instant pour rassembler mon calme avant d'affronter la tempête qui allait débouler dans ma chambre d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Edward, c'est la loose mon sac ne ferme pas ! »

« Tu veux que j'essaie de boucler la fermeture ? » proposai-je plein d'espoir.

« Non, pas la peine. Emmett a essayé mais ça ne marche pas. Est-ce que tu aurais de la place pour deux ou trois bricoles dans le tien ? » débita-t-elle en plaquant une petite moue suppliante sur son visage.

« Ben, j'ai bien la petite poche là mais pas plus »

« Ok, ça me suffit c'est juste pour le shaker »

« Quoi ? Non, Alice ! C'est pas indispensable, tu le laisses ici. » répondis-je sur un ton ferme espérant qu'elle se rendrait compte du ridicule de sa demande. Oh non…. Mauvais… C'est quoi cet air sur son visage ?

«Et bien je vois que monsieur connaît le sens du mot entraide ! Ca fait plaisir ! Alors comme ça moi je me décarcasse pour t'aider à accéder au bonheur, je te fais trouver le grand amour en te donnant les conseils les plus avisés de la planète et toi, oui toi, monsieur-je -me -la -pète-maintenant-avec- ma-copine-Cullen tu me refuses un petit service de rien du tout…. » rugit-elle.

« Bon file-le ton shaker, c'est bon ! »la coupai-je histoire de calmer le jeu. Un dragon quand elle veut, je vous le dis.

« Ah tu vois quand tu veux ! » ajouta-t-elle en me lançant le dit shaker et en sortant de ma chambre avec un petit air triomphant.

« C'est bon Rose, check le shaker sur la liste, on les aura nos mojitos ! ».

Oh putain qu'elles m'énervent toutes les deux !

Une fois le shaker de la discorde rangé bien sagement dans mon sac, je filai sous la douche. J'allumai la musique en entrant dans la salle de bain. Emmett avait perfectionné son installation jusqu'à mettre des connexions avec la sono du salon dans toutes les pièces de l'appart. A priori, l'heure était au hip-hop pour ce matin puisque raisonnait « Evil deeds » d'Eminem. Je poussai le volume en entrant dans la cabine pris dans l'ambiance moi aussi en commençant à chantonner. J'en étais à frotter mes cheveux quand je sentis deux mains froides se poser sur mon torse ainsi qu'une légère morsure à l'omoplate.

« Hum…mon chéri est un bad boy… » murmura Bella la voix rauque.

« Hum…ben c'est clair que des surprises comme ça, ça ne donne pas envie d'être sage ! Mais fais gaffe, je vais te trem… » Oh merde ! J'allais dire « tremper » mais en me tournant et en enlevant la mousse de mon visage, je pus me rendre compte que Bella était aussi nue que moi. Tant pis pour la ponctualité du départ, l'ordre de mes priorités venait de changer radicalement.

Elle me regardait avec un petit air que je pourrais qualifier de gourmand. Elle rit en voyant la mine étonnée que je devais afficher. Elle se colla à moi en glissant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Hum, j'en ai rêvé toute la semaine ! » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. « J'ai dit à Alice qu'elle pouvait vérifier mon sac avant de partir, ça nous laisse du temps ! »

«Je… suis… avec…la…femme…parfaite! »répondis-je entrecoupant ma phrase de petits baisers de son cou à ses lèvres. « De toute manière sac ou pas sac, je ne t'aurais pas laissée sortir de cette salle de bain ».

Nous ne sortîmes de la salle de bain que bien plus tard avec un sourire niais collé sur le visage. Avec ma Bella, près de moi je me sentais prêt à tout affronter pendant ces vacances ! Même le programme sportif concocté par Emmett qui s'est improvisé coach de la section masculine du groupe. Ben et Mike qui n'avaient jamais connu un entraînement made in Emmett allaient morfler grave !

« On charge les voitures et on décolle ! » entendis-je Alice crier !

_**A très vite!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Salut tout le monde!

Merci pour vos mises en alertes et pour vos gentilles reviews c'est super motivant! Ca y es,t je reprends un rythme de croisière! J'espère publier le prochain chapitre pour le weekend. J'ai pendant le temps où je n'ai pas écrit assisté à pas mal de concerts et j'espère pouvoir vous faire partager ces délicieux moments musicaux dans les prochains chapitres!

Au fait, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez-pas je suis tout ouïe! Quitte à me lancer des défis pour que je place à ma façon des répliques! ;)

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 26**

_**Bella POV**_

_Journal de Bella_

_Me voilà en voiture en route vers de nouvelles aventures avec ceux qui en simplement deux mois sont devenus des piliers dans ma vie. J'ai toujours vécu la vie à cent à l'heure sans pouvoir réellement me poser mais cela a changé. Du tout au tout. Enfin…Pour être honnête, c'est ma version des faits car si la question venait à être posée à mes chères colocs, je crois que la réponse serait tout autre avec ce que je leur ai fait subir ce matin._

_ Bah oui, aujourd'hui, départ en vacances pour la première fois avec mon chéri et tous mes amis, c'est normal d'être un peu énervée, non ? En fait je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'ai essayé de me coucher à trois reprises mes à chaque fois mon cerveau se mettait à carburer à la vitesse de la lumière et mes jambes bougeaient toutes seules dans mon lit tellement l'impatience était présente. Bref, je me suis relevée plusieurs fois, j'ai fait un peu de pâtisserie, du ménage et j'ai fini par composer sur ma guitare. J'ai réussi à respecter un silence relatif jusqu'à six heures ce matin mais j'ai fini par craquer en allant réveiller Angela. Je lui ai apporté un petit muffin fait par mes petites mains avec un café tout chaud. La gourmande n'a pas résisté longtemps pour s'arracher des bras de Morphée attirée par l'odeur du muffin judicieusement placé par bibi sous son petit nez._

_Bon je peux dire que j'ai ramé avec Jess. Deux muffins y sont passés car le premier m'a été retourné par un manque de délicatesse certain directement sur ma trombine. Note pour plus tard, éviter les muffins à la myrtille dans ces situations car ça tâche à mort. J'ai encore le bord de la narine un peu violacé malgré les douches que j'ai prises depuis. Hum…La douche…J'ai adoré surprendre Edward ce matin. Le prendre en flagrant délit (Sur ce coup là, je pourrais même inventer le concept de « flagrant délice » ! Miam) de delirium douchinesque. Je ne lui connaissais pas encore des talents de rappeur mais c'est clair qu'en tenue d'Adam son talent m'a éblouie !_

_Bref nous voilà partis, serrés comme des sardines à l'arrière de la jeep d'Emmett du fait de la quantité gigantesque de bagages apportés par Alice. Ah cette Alice, il n'y a pas plus fouine qu'elles surtout qu'au moment où j'écris ces mots, elle zieute tout ce que j'écris an faisant semblant de dormir sur mon épaule. Pffff ridicule !_

-« Hey, il faut bien que je puise les infos à la source vu qu'Edward et toi cultivez le secret mieux que les chercheurs de la zone 51 ! » protesta Alice un peu vexée d'être prise en flagrant délit de la sorte.

-« Il n'y a pas de secret Mata Alice, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas la même définition du mot privé que toi ! » répondis-je.

-« Ben pour moi, raconter les petits détails croustillants de la vie ça fait partie de l'amitié ce qui veut donc dire que je suis une VRAIE amie moi au contraire de certaines ! » répliqua-t-elle.

-« Hey, je te ferai remarquer que je ne te demande rien ! »Protestai-je.

J'entendis pouffer du côté du siège conducteur. Edward jubilait à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de remettre sa sœur à sa place ce qui était trop rare à son goût. Jasper se retourna de son siège avant avec une légère grimace tordant sa bouche :

-« Dis donc mon cœur, quand tu parles de détails croustillants et de tout partager avec tes vraies amies, je dois comprendre ce que j'ai bien peur de comprendre ? »

-« Bah tu sais très bien que je joue toujours la carte de l'honnêteté mon cœur ! Et puis t'inquiète tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es un dieu en ce qui concerne… »

« Ahh Alice, Tais-toi je ne veux rien savoir ! » supplia Edward après avoir fait un écart sur la route.

-« Rho les mecs, c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était ! Un petit mot et pof, on les choque ces petites âmes pudibondes ! ».

-« C'est pas la question, t'es ma sœur merde ! »répliqua-t-il.

-« Mouais, je le trouve un peu bidon ce prétexte ! Et puis, tu fais ton tout choqué alors que d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il s'en passe de belles dans ta douche ! »

Je vis mon chéri prendre une teinte carmin dans le rétroviseur. Ben ouais, il ne fallait pas se frotter à Alice ou alors il fallait composer avec le fait qu'elle avait toujours des dossiers cachés sur tout le monde !

Il me jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro et je ne pus que lui retourner un petit sourire d'excuse.

C'était quand même marrant de voir Edward pris à contrepied et ce pour la deuxième fois de la journée, lui qui était habituellement si fier qu'il flirtait régulièrement avec l'arrogance. J'aimais ce côté chez lui, le fait qu'il soit presque tout le temps maître de lui-même mais le voir devenir gauche et mal à l'aise de temps en temps faisait partie des vrais petits bonheurs de la vie pour moi.

L'homme que j'aimais avait en réalité une très belle âme. Certains traits que j'aurais pu qualifier de défauts chez certains étaient selon moi convertis en qualités chez Edward. Sa fierté et son intransigeance faisaient de lui une personne honnête et franche. Il avait aussi ce brin de folie propre à lui qui faisait qu'il était capable de me surprendre à volonté.

La plus grande qualité que j'avais découverte chez lui à ce jour était qu'il savait être présent pour moi sans pour autant m'étouffer. On n'avait pas besoin d'être collés l'un avec l'autre 24h/24 pour nous sentir bien dans notre relation. Enfin, ça c'était mon point de vue mais je n'avais à ce jour reçu aucune plainte de sa part !

Bien sur, depuis deux mois bientôt que nous étions ensemble les mises au point avaient été nécessaires. Monsieur avait commencé à prendre la sale habitude de me faire des cadeaux pour un oui ou pour un non. J'avais commencé gentiment par lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine puis j'avais dû sévir à plusieurs reprises car l'affaire dégénérait. J'avais dû le faire rentrer passer la nuit tout seul. 3 fois! Horreur, malheur et désespoir! Après cette petite période de mise au point pendant laquelle je m'étais un peu punie moi-même, il avait fini par comprendre pour mon plus grand bonheur car j'arrivais au fond de mon réservoir de bonnes résolution tant il était difficile pour moi de me passer de sa présence.

La route qui restait à parcourir était encore longue, je décidai de fermer un peu les yeux histoire de voir si je pourrais enfin m'assoupir un peu. Je n'y croyais pas un instant mais on ne sait jamais !

-« Bella…Bella »entendis-je murmurer. Je reconnus tout de suite la voix chaude d'Edward. Il me caressait la joue doucement. Je décidai de profiter un peu de l'instant et donc de faire semblant d'être toujours endormie.

-« Bella…Il faut te réveiller, on est arrivé et on a monté les tentes, allez Bella, on t'attend pour fêter le premier feu de camp »persévéra-t-il.

Il me faisait craquer et je sentais bien que je ne pourrais résister bien longtemps. Je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes et lui sautai au cou.

« Aoutch ! »

« Aïe ! »

Je nous avais emportés dans mon élan et nous étions maintenant tous les deux parterre. Je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward était assis juste au bord du siège de l'auto et je l'avais déséquilibré en lui sautant dessus comme une furie.

« Putain Bella, lève-toi s'il te plait, vite ! » me hurla-t-il dessus. Un peu choquée, j'obtempérai tout de même. Quand je le vis parterre, je lui trouvai une drôle de couleur à mon chéri. Il était rouge, très rouge et ça tirait même un peu sur le violet. Il était roulé en boule sur le côté, tout recroquevillé en train de serrer de ses mains ses…bijoux de famille. Oh merde ! Bella la cata avait encore frappé !

« Edward ? » tentai-je d'une toute petite voix « Ca va ? »

Pas de réponse. Ok, alors c'était ça j'avais définitivement achevé l'amour de ma vie par écrasement mal placé.

« Ah la vache ! » finis-je par entendre alors qu'il recommençait à bouger, enfin se tortiller serait plus exact.

**Hey, alors votre avis?**

**A ce we!**


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour !

Voilà après bien du temps passé, je me dis que j'aimerais poursuivre cette histoire mais le peu de temps dont je dispose me freine ! Est-ce que quelqu'un serait intéressé pour former un duo ! A deux cerveaux, nous serons plus fortes ! J'attends de vos nouvelles !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour la compagnie,

Ca y est je me relance ! Enfin, enfin, enfin ! J'ai quelques idées pour redémarrer mais je suis preneuse de tous les conseils que vous pourriez me proposer et de vos envies de certaines situations peut-être ! J'aimerais vraiment faire évoluer cette histoire et surtout la faire fonctionner dans le temps ! Du coup, j'attends vos avis, vos idées et votre bonne humeur ! Bisettes !

Mk-tenebre ? Je serais totalement ravie de travailler sur tout cela avec toi ! Comment vois-tu les choses au niveau de l'organisation ? Bises et encore merci de t'être lancée ! You rock ! )

****Edward POV****

Ok…Bon…respirer…respirer. Oui, c'est ça ! Allez, mon vieux tu peux le faire ! Ouh la vache, ça fait maaal ! Ca devait bien faire cinq minutes que j'étais cloué au sol par la douleur. Bella était à côté de moi agenouillée à me demander si ça allait et ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Rien ! Surtout ne fais rien ! Ma copine avait plein de qualités mais sa maladresse finirait par nous tuer un jour !

Je tentai péniblement de me relever tout en évaluant mes chances de procréer un jour. Estimation à l'instant t : raz des pâquerettes et défaite par KO de tous mes petits soldats.

-« Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, je ne le referai plus… » continuait Bella toujours aussi catastrophée.

-« C'est bon, donne-moi juste 5mn et je serais opérationnel » réussis-je à articuler. Je parvins à me redresser complètement pour trouver Bella face à moi, me regardant avec un sourcil relevé.

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? ».

-« 5mn, hein ? » dit-elle avec un petit air narquois.

-« Oh non, mademoiselle ! Loin de moi et surtout de toi, l'idée de ce genre d'opération, je pensais plutôt au fait de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner au coin du feu. Il va falloir beaucoup de persuasion pour que je te laisse entrer à nouveau dans mon périmètre de sécurité ».

-« Ok si tu le prends comme ça…moi qui t'avais préparé une petite surprise… » me répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le campement et en me laissant là, tout seul, plongé dans des représentations mentales toutes plus criantes les unes que les autres.

Mais comment faisait-elle pour toujours retourner le jeu à son avantage ?! Bon, il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais faible face à elle, elle me tenait par le cœur et par….Hum évitons le sujet trop sensible depuis quelques minutes.

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions tous en train de refaire le monde autour du feu. Emmett nous expliquait depuis un bon moment le mode de fonctionnement d'un appareil permettant de purifier l'air de manière totalement propre et écologique sur lequel il planchait pour son projet de fin d'études. Seule Rosalie semblait suivre ses propos sans mal car en regardant mes camarades littéraires et musiciens, je nous retrouvai un point commun physique certain à ce moment : des sourcils froncés à bloc. Pour ma part, j'avais commencé à perdre le fil à « calcul de la chaleur latente ».

-«Est-ce normal que j'aie l'impression de vivre avec les mecs de Big Bang Theory, là tout de suite maintenant ? C'est énorme ! » lança tout d'un coup Angela. Apparemment c'était sorti tout seul vu l'air coupable qu'elle affichait face au grand silence qui s'était installé. Emmett, difficilement destabilisable rebondit aussitôt en répliquant qu'il rêvait de pouvoir un jour entrer dans les jeans d'howard et de se coiffer comme lui. Cherchez l'erreur ! Il enchaina de suite sur son admiration pour Sheldon et pour sa collection de T-shirts qui devait selon lui valoir le montant du PIB d'un petit état.

« Ouais, ben Emmett quitte ton mode Sheldon et fais passer les bières ! » enchaina Ben mort de rire alors que la coloc de ma copine planquait son visage dans ses mains.

« Ok bande d'incultes, j'arrête de me décarcasser pour vous farcir le ciboulot et je me mets en mode fiesta, et n'oubliez-pas que c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ! » s'enflamma mon frère.

Alice poussa le son de la stéréo et se mit à danser entrainant Rose dans son sillage. Bella depuis le début de la soirée et malgré mes tentatives d'approche respectait sa parole et restait loin de moi. Elle discutait depuis un moment avec Mike et ça rigolait fort de leur côté. Ne doutant pas une seconde de l'humour dévastateur de ma copine et encore moins de son sex appeal, je décidai de tenter une approche, histoire de voir de quoi il retournait.

-«Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir être seul avec toi pour en parler ! C'est pas un sujet que j'aurais pu balancer comme ça au milieu de nos conversations de groupe ! » disait Mike.

-« Bon maintenant que je suis fixée, on va pouvoir s'y mettre et bien en profiter pendant ce petit séjour pour faire avancer les choses ! » Répondit ma chère et tendre en lui caressant l'épaule.

What the F**** ?! Je sentis une vague de colère sourdre en moi. Mon cerveau se mit en veille contrairement à me pieds. Je fis demi-tour et fuyait de la clairière vers la zone où les arbres étaient beaucoup plus denses.


End file.
